The Masks
by Nirama
Summary: The so called perfect pretty boy, and the so called happy boy. What's truly behind their masks. First story, be nice. NaruSasu or SasuNaru, don't know yet. Graphic in later chapters and language.
1. Hello

Needn't to say, Naruto was always the happy little fox. No one saw anything wrong with him, or at least the didn't care enough to care. A smile, was all that shielded Naruto from unwanted pain and deceit. But what happens when someone finally sees through the flawlessly fake smile?

Sasuke is the aloof rich boy that just seemed oh so perfect. He seems to care about no one and only focuses on school. The perfect student, son, and supposed human. Everyone only saw his money and looks, but never him. Or so it was.

* * *

"Where has my heart gone?" murmured the stoic raven. "I'm tall, pale, smart, and obedient. But, that doesn't matter."

He stared blankly to the board, supposedly paying attention, when the teacher called everyone's attention.

"Listen up class!" He called out loudly so everyone could hear. Everyone stopped to see what the usually quiet teacher had to say. He was tall, had white lopsided hair, lazy eyes, and an expression so blank, that it seems that he had on a mask. Not only did they look because he was loud, but he had on a smile!

"We have two new students and a new counselor!" His eyes twinkled with enjoyment as he looked at the doorway to signal entrance. They lined up in front of the class and smiled. "Introduce yourselves please. And please tell us about yourselves, not just your names."

"Hello, I'm Iruka and I will be your new counselor," His smile never faltering. He was only an inch shorter than Kakashi, and almost the complete opposite. He had a dark tan, dark brown hair held up in a ponytail, and a very happy aura about him. The only thing that actually made him truly unique and raised some questions was a very large scar crossing over his face. But, to him, it truly didn't matter. "I am very happy to meet you all. I am an adoptive father, and so you all will be able to trust me, I won't tell you who he is, but I will tell you all that I am gay." His smile not faltering once.

Everyone cracked open a smile to his honesty and nodded in approval. A low murmur started and quickly quieted down while focusing their attention to the next person.

"Ohayoo! My name is Sakura Haruno and I look forward to meeting all of you," she stated humbly with a small smile also gracing her face. She was slightly tall, but still shorter than Iruka. Her short skirt showing off her long legs and her uniform showing off her petite figure caught all eyes. But, what everyone can easily find her from is her bright pink hair. "Not much you need to know about me, I'm aspiring to be a doctor and yes, this is my natural hair color."

Most people just gaped at finding out that her hair is natural, but from what they see so far, she is a nice person. Everyone turned their attention to where the third person should have been, but found that spot empty. Kakashi sent a questioning look at Iruka, and Iruka looked out the door. He left the class only to come back a moment to take Sakura with him. And there was silence.

"Naruto! Come in here now!" yelled Sakura which made the class slightly jump at her voice.

"But Sakura-chaaaaan!" bellowed a loud and rambunctious voice.

"Naruto, you don't want to keep the class waiting," came a calm voice that could easily be distinguished as Iruka's.

"But-but-"

"God damn it Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Next thing anyone knows, they see a human body flying in through the door and slamming into the wall. Everyone jumped, all except Sasuke who just kept looking with a slightly dumbfounded, then quickly reverted to his usual stoic expression. Everyone's head turned to where the figure had landed, which was behind the teacher's desk, and wondered if he had survived. Sakura and Iruka came back in and closed the door. Kakashi went to go see what had happened to the flying figure, and so did some other students, but when they looked, no one was there.

Sasuke was wide eyed for a moment and when he turned around, he saw someone sitting next to him, with his head down and a hoodie covering his head. _'How did I not see him?!' _Thought the raven after a moment.

He turned back around only to see a raging Sakura coming towards him. _'Please not another fan girl.'_ He thought for a second. She came beside his desk and grabbed the person who was sitting next to him.

"Excuse him," she said in a sweet and innocent voice directed towards Sasuke, with her eyes closed and a grin spread across her face before yanking the boy out of the seat. The boy struggled while being dragged across the classroom to the front, all while his hoodie is het to reveal his face. Once at the front, she pulled him up, stood him straight, and faced toward him. **"Now,"** she stated before yanking down his hoodie and stepping out of his way.

No one even saw him before he was behind Iruka. He grabbed him and pushed him forward, and held him so he would not move. **"Naruto…"**

The boy kept his head down, so no one saw his face at the moment. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said in a low and quiet voice that was barely audible. Sakura punched him in the arm and winced.

"Lift your face and tell them the right way, idiot," stated Sakura in a supportive yet angered tone.

He lifted his head so everyone could see his face, smiled, and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone was slightly shocked to see what they saw before them. Bright golden yellow hair, dark tan skin, deep bright blue eyes, and a smile so pure that they could not stop from smiling, and three whisker like scars that ran down his cheeks all adorned his face. He was the tallest of the three, but from his baggy uniform no one could tell his size. He started to blush from all the staring and continued, "Even though I'm in all advanced classes, I'm an idiot." He faded out at the end and slowly drifted his face back down.

"Naruto! Don't say that! You are NOT an idiot!" yelled Sakura, "Even if you do act like it at times."

"Aren't I Sakura? Aren't I?" He asked in a voice that was only loud enough for her to hear.

'_Well, this should be an interesting year,'_ thought Sasuke with a light smirk on his face.

"Alright, I should be going now."

"Alright, bye Iruka," stated Kakashi with a smile. He turned back to the other two, both of which had newly placed smiles, "Sakura, you sit in between Ino and Hinata. Naruto, you sit next to Sasuke."

They both looked at him confused and simultaneously said, "Who that?"

"Oh, please raise your hands." Two girls sitting in the middle of the room raised their hands, and Sakura went to sit in between them, and many boys raised their hands. "I meant Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke." All but one hand went down, and before anyone could notice, he was at his seat with his head down. And the stoic Sasuke couldn't stop from staring.

'Oh this year will definitely be interesting.'

'Please just stop staring.'

'Don't worry, Naruto.'


	2. Meet and Greet

Sasuke POV

Class went on rather quietly, which was rather eerie since their class was one of the loudest in their grade. Many wonder how that class is advanced, but no one in that class actually had a behavior problem. They were just loud.

Everything went on smoothly, and the blonde has gotten happier since last period. He met dog boy Kiba, and they just hit it off. The blonde smiled and laughed. I don't why, but I can't help but want to smile when I see him, even though I don't. Funny, I never really knew I was gay. I had always suspected it since I wasn't attracted to any of the girls in school, neighborhood, city, or TV. At the same time, I wasn't attracted to any guys either. I guess I just needed to meet Naruto to realize that I'm gay; or, at least gay for him.

Now, it just seems that he keeps popping up everywhere. Every time I see him, my heart just seems to go boom, boom, boom. Weird, I don't get nervous, but every time I'm near him, my breathing hitches, I get hot, I can't stop but staring (and I still haven't gotten caught), and my heart pounds so hard that I feel like I'm about to explode. For years, I've been known as the "Ice-Prince." Most of my emotions have left and I am mostly an empty shell, but he has been able to bring out anything.

'_Ring' –Lunch_

'_Hm, I wonder where HE is…'_ I thought after getting my lunch tray. I need to hurry if I don't want to get attacked by my groupies. I skim over the cafeteria looking for my blonde blob. _'There he is!'_ He's sitting by himself at the very back of the cafeteria, and without thinking, I walk over to his table.

I sit across from him, but say nothing. He quickly looks up at me, and he smiles.

"Hi!" His tone happy to most, but I can hear the uncertain tone in his voice.

"Hn." I might as well act the same around him. I might as well act normal around him so as to not arouse any suspicions. And what luck to find him sitting at my usual table.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"His innocent voice and look making him so adorable.

"Yes?"

"Um, can you show me around when you're done? I'm a little confused about the school layout." A small blush of embarrassment gracing his cheeks which just make him look even cuter.

"Sure, dobe," a smirk just barely showing my happiness.

He just glares at me and says, "Don't call me that teme."

I answer with a shrug and a, "Hn." I got up and threw my Styrofoam tray away in the garbage can just behind me and signaled for him I'm ready.

* * *

Naruto POV

'_Wow, this guy seems so gloomy.' _He sat in front of me, and I'm slightly taken back. Usually people try to stay away from me, might as well be nice.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"Yes?"

Wow, he seems to be annoyed easily, especially since he just raised an eyebrow. Weird, but might as well go on, "Um, can you show me around when you're done? I'm a little confused about the school layout."

He smirks and says, "Sure, dobe."

Alright, this guy is an ass. "Don't call me that teme," I try to glare, but all he does is grunt. _'What the hell?!'_

Well, he finished, at least he's nice enough to show me around.

* * *

Normal POV

Both boys left the cafeteria, Sasuke in the lead. They came out and turned down B-hall.

"This is the main hallway," he explains and points forward. "Can I see your schedule? It'll make it easier to show you around."

The little blonde fumbles around looking for his schedule in his pockets. He seems to have shrunk do to his confusion. He finally pulls out a neatly folded paper out of his back pocket and hands it to the awaiting raven. The raven opens the paper and studies it.

"Hm," he says as he raises an eyebrow. "It seems we have all the same classes, and our lockers are next to each other's."

"How do you know that?" Asks the blonde with a tilt of the head.

'_Aw how cute,_' thought the raven as he looked at the blonde with a smirk. Then he shows the paper to the blonde and pointed to a **very **large sticker in the middle of the paper, "It says so right there."

The blonde's face reddens and loudly says, "I knew that!"

Sasuke on the other hand just chuckles and answers with one of his famous grunts, "Hn."

"So are you gonna show me around or not?"

"I'll show you the basics, but just follow me to our classes, 'kay?" He answered as he leaned in close to the blonde with a sadistic look in his eyes.

Naruto just looked at him with a confused look and replied, "Kay."

Sasuke leaned away and continued to walk down the hall until he was met with an intersection, and turned right onto E-hall. Naruto just continued to follow as he took in his surroundings. They then turned left on another intersection onto A-hall. It was what seemed like a corner at the school, and Sasuke showed him his locker, and then his.

"My mistake, seems like my locker is right above yours."

"Okay, let me put my book bag up." He crouched down to his locker and tried to open it, but couldn't. He tried again, again, and again, but no luck. Sasuke was just leaning on the lockers and chuckling. "What the hell?!" yelled Naruto before punching it, which by the way, left a really good dent.

Sasuke just crouched down and said, "These lockers are really stupid." He then grabbed the paper from Naruto's hands and looked at the combination. "Did you have to kill it?" asked Sasuke sarcastically as he started.

"Yes," he replied with a voice so stern that it just seemed funny.

"You're an idiot," replied Sasuke after getting to the second number.

"So?"

"Hn', there," he answered as he got out the way to let the blonde in.

"Thanks." He put his stuff in the locker and before closing it, he straightened out the dent.

"How much ya bench?" asked Sasuke with genuine interest.

Naruto shrugged and said, "More than Sakura."

"The girl with the pink hair?"

Naruto nodded.

"How much she bench?" _'Wow, just how flimsy is he? She doesn't look like she never even got up to get her own coffee,_' he thought with a smirk.

Naruto shrugged again getting his stuff and replying, "Last I checked," a small pause, "about, 200."

Sasuke lost his leverage and stumbled. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"And you call me an idiot."

* * *

**Well, whatcha think. As you can see, this is my first story, and nothing is planned. I'm just typing the first thing that comes to mind. But, if you have any ideas, then just let me know.**


	3. The Ride home

**Alright! It's done! I hope you like it. I'm gonna try to keep things moving quikly, since a bunch of new ideas popped up into my head. So, please review and tell me of any ideas you have. If I find them interesting enough, I'll incorporate some of them in the story or put them in another one. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 4th period, and it was a mess since everyone just came back from lunch. While everyone was distracted with their own conversations, Sasuke sneaked in, careful to avoid the fan girls, with Naruto in tow. It's amazing how nobody noticed him with that bright orange hoodie. Sasuke showed him to his seat.

"You can sit next to me, no one sits there."

"Okay," he nodded shyly and set his books down and smiled in gratitude.

All of a sudden, Kiba busted in through the door grinning like a mad man. He quickly skimmed over the room and ran to the back towards a spaced out blonde smiling at the wall.

"Hey, buddy!" Yelled out Kiba to get his attention. He then turned towards Sasuke and his grin dropped. "Why you sittin' with the prick?"

"Huh?" Answered Naruto as he was snapped back into reality, "What did you say?"

Kiba sighed and repeated, "I said, '_**Why**_ are you sitting with the **prick**?'"

Naruto just stared at him without a clue on who he was talking about. "Who's the **prick**?"

Kiba just pointed to Sasuke, who was staring out the window and oblivious to everything that's going on, and said, "**HIM**."

Naruto didn't even turn his head and said, "How is he a prick? And you _**do**_ know what one certain definition of prick is, right?"

"Of course I do. But why are you sitting next to him? He's a rich pretty boy that only cares for himself."

"He's helping me out," he said with a shrug, "And he said no one sits here. So, I took a seat where no one will say, 'Get up, it's my seat.'"

"Well, this class isn't that big. So, you could sit somewhere else." He took a short pause and looked around and pointed to an empty seat on the other side of the class, "Like there."

"I'm too lazy to move, and Sakura's gonna sit there." He smiled, crossed his arms, and sat back.

Kiba lifted a brow and said, "How do you know that?"

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled viciously, "I have my ways."

Naruto's tone of voice sent shivers up Kiba's spine, and just walked away, slightly confused.

* * *

The rest of class went by quickly with a lecture and a quiz. Everyone, except Naruto and Sakura, who were given a pretest to see where they were in relation to the rest of the class. Luckily, it was their last class of the day, and no one was in the mood to be the last one left to be forced to help clean up; except, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Aren't you guys gonna go out to your buses?" Asked Sasuke as he was about to leave the class.

"No, we have a ride," responded Naruto as he finished packing up.

He turned to Sakura, who was staring at him with a blank look in her eyes, was creeping closer to him. She was going with a very slow pace, out stretched an arm, and grazed his arm. She pulled her arm back smiled, and went back to get her stuff.

'_What the hell?!_' He thought with a lift of an eyebrow. With that, he left.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a look that said, '_What?_' She just giggled gathered her stuff and put her index finger to her mouth with a whispered, "It's a secret."

Naruto just shrugged and left out the classroom before the teacher came back, Sakura following right behind. They walked straight out the school and went to the outer entrance to meet with their ride. They merely waited for two minutes before their ride came running out the door and grabbed their hands to follow.

"Hurry up!" he yelled as they neared his car.

They got to the car, jumped in, and sped away, but not before seeing a man running towards them. They went off so fast that when they stopped at a stopped sign, they all jerked forward painfully, and really grateful for their seatbelts.

"Um, Iruka," stated Sakura while rubbing her stomach from the impact, "What happened?"

"That crazy scare crow teacher of yours won't stop harassing me! He is the most out and open pervert I've seen! He's even worse than Jiraiya!" He yelled as he fixed his hair and kept driving on.

Naruto busted out laughing and said, "He must be pathetic, desperate, a giant pervert, or stupid!" He took a breath and continued, "Man, he doesn't have a **CHANCE** with **you**! You hate perverts!" He took a breath, calmed down, and looked at his sensei, "Don't you?"

"Well duh! That's why I ran from him."

Sakura cut in and said, "You should at least talk to him. He gives off a good and protective aura, perv he might be, but he has good intentions. Just make a line so he may not cross, and just start with a conversation. If he starts to cross the line, then punch him in the head or poke him in his nerve."

"Hm," Iruka thought as they came to a stop light, "I guess I can try."

Naruto ringed in and said, "As long as you're happy and he doesn't try anything funny, then everything should be okay."

Iruka nodded and pulled up to a small ranch style house. It had an open one car garage and made of a warm dark brick. Even though it was small from the front, it was pretty large from the inside. They had ten bedrooms and four bathrooms. Each room had its own small closet and are lined up together down the hall. There was a normal sized kitchen and a breakfast nook, but no dinning room. A large crème colored living room was at the front entrance with a high ceiling and a small closet. They had a football sized backyard where everyone usually spent their time, and a separate laundry room. But when walking into each room, everyone would have their own style.

"Hey, guys! We're home!" Yelled Naruto with one hand by his mouth to project his voice.

"Hey Naru!" Naruto was attacked into a bear hug by of his foster sister, Temari. She was tall, had teal eyes and blonde hair that was tied up into four ponytails and a bang. She had on her school uniform of the school she was currently attending. It was black with red buttons, red trim, and their school symbol was etched onto her pocket. It was formfitting and comfortable.

She then let go and gave a hug to Sakura.

"Iruka! We got a call about the rooms for rent and we have a prospective renter. I checked his credit and everything, and he's in good financial shape. He wants two rooms, one for himself, and the other for his son. I told him that we will be calling today to confirm. Is it good?" Temari let out a gasp as she finished her explanation and smiled.

"Well of course! We need the money to pay off the new laundry attachment," he pronounced with a smile and handed her the phone. "He already spoke with you, so you should seal the deal."

She nodded and took the phone and went to her room to speak to him.

"Well, I guess things are looking up, isn't it?" Iruka had a small glint in his eyes as he said this, and Naruto and Sakura smiled.

* * *

**In Temari's Room**

Temari sat down and dialed the man's phone, there was the receiving ring, and someone spoke up.

"_Moshi moshi_," Answered someone on the other side.

"Hello, may I please speak to Mr. Hatake?"

"_This is he_."

"Congratulations, you may move in as soon as you're ready."

"_Well, thank you, we will be moving in tomorrow_."

"Alright, may I have yours and your son's first names so as we can have everything ready?"

"_Of course, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke_."

* * *

**That's it! I will try to have a new chapter up soon, but if you see me coming anywhere close to five days with no update, then feel free to pm me and give me a reminder. Remember, please review!**


	4. Who's she?

Sasuke is driving home after stopping at Quick Trip for a soda and some gas. His car is filled with music from the radio. A song from Cobra Starship came on, "My Moves are Hot." But, before it even started, he turned it off to have time to think.

'_Well, that was weird_.' He took a sip of his soda and kept at a constant speed, windows rolled up and A/C at full blast. '_That Sakura girl touches me, and retracts her hand like I'm some sort of disease. Then smiles and walks away. That's a first. Usually girls jump me and try to rape me where I stand. Well, maybe I can use her._' He continued to drive on until he came up to his house.

His house is small, and is colored a chocolaty brown with blue trim. He opens the door and is stunned to find everything in boxes. _'What the hell?'_

"Hey Sasuke, we're moving!" Came the response from around the corner from his foster father, the infamous perverted teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

"Why? And why not tell me until now?" came Sasuke's questions accompanied with a full on glare.

"We're in danger of foreclosure, and with what I'm making, I just can't afford it. I was able to get a place to stay while I find another house in my budget. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, what about **school**? I can't just up and **leave**," stated the stoic Uchiha with an intensified glare that yelled, "_**MURDER**_!"

"Oh, but that's the best part, you don't have to. It's within the district, but just a few minutes farther then where we live now."

"Did you think of everything?" He asked as he started to relax.

Kakashi smiled and replied, "Yep! I almost packed everything as well. Everything, except your room, you would feed me my own hand if I went in there."

"Very well," sighed Sasuke, "I'll go pack."

Sasuke went up stairs and into his room, and after he was safely inside, he heard Kakashi yell after him, "We're gonna have room mates!"

'_Damn him._' He thought as he went on to pack his things. _'Hm, I wonder what kind of idiots I'm gonna be living with. Oh well, as long as I get my own room, I'm fine.'_

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

Iruka came into the class when the tardy bell rang and closed the door behind him. Everyone sat down, and paid attention to what the new counselor had to say. Some people off to the side kept on talking like no tomorrow. Iruka cleared his throat, and the small group, lead by Kiba, quieted down turned to see what Iruka wanted.

Iruka looked at the class and started, "Alrighty then, Kakashi-san will not be here today. Apparently, it was last minute. So, I will be acting as your substitute teacher for today, since I was a college professor before a counselor, and a diverse high school teacher as well. So, where was it that you all left off yesterday?"

Two hands were raised, one from Sakura, and the other from a girl with spiky red hair, low worn glasses, and very high boots. She saw Sakura's hand up as well, and scoffed. Iruka noticed it with his keen eyes, and called on Sakura to see what the girl's reaction would be.

"Sakura."

The girls hand fell, and she narrowed her eyes on Sakura, gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. Iruka was not the only one to notice, for both Sakura and Naruto noticed it as well.

"Well, Kakashi left off giving us a method of factoring a polynomial, if it was a perfect square. Then, he went on and explained how to do so if the polynomial was not a perfect square. He said that today, we would learn of the quadratic formula and how to see if a polynomial is prime using it."

"Very well," smiled Iruka, "Karin." He pointed to the girl who was staring daggers at Sakura's head, "Since you didn't get a chance to explain, would you like solve an example problem on the board. Both the short cut way and the long way."

Karin smiled and got up towards the board. She picked up the dry erase marker and got ready.

"Alright," started Iruka, "Simplify x squared plus twenty-four x plus 144."

Karin quickly followed suit solved the equation. Her answer read, "(x+12) (x+12)"

"That is correct, you may sit down now." Iruka motioned her to sit and quickly saw how Karin gazed at Sakura as she passed. '_Hopefully this doesn't cause problems_.'

After that, Iruka went on to explain to the class further how to solve the problems, all while keeping an eye on Karin. Naruto and Sakura doing the same, and Sasuke noticing how they are all doing the same.

'_Hm, guess they already see Karin.'_

Needn't to say, class was boring. But, with Iruka's thorough explanations and strong patience, everyone came out of class knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. And so let's go to GYM.

* * *

"Alright, all you wonderful bundles of YOUTH! Get ready!" The gym coach yelled out very loudly into the microphone. He was a very tall and muscular man who had on a green t-shirt and green basketball shorts. He seems to not either not care much for his hair, or still lets his mom cut it, because it was in the oh so famous bowl cut.

The strange man quickly spotted the two new students, Naruto and Sakura, and called them over. "Yo, Blondie and bubble gum! Come here!" Naruto and Sakura exchanged a look and went up to him.

"Ah, two new faces! Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, my son broke his left arm and leg, and I had to accompany him to the hospital." He pointed to himself with his thumb, smiled, and said, "Mite Gai is my name by the way, and what is yours?"

The "Blondie" started off with a voice so loud that it quieted most of the gym, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And my name is Sakura Haruno." She smiled as she elbowed Naruto in the side, receiving a satisfying grunt from him.

"Alright, let me assign you partners so that you can do some exercises so I may know how fit you are!" Gai looked around and called out Sasuke and Karin. "Alright Sasuke, Karin, take Naruto and Sakura to the gymnastics room in the back and start them on these." He handed them a clip board with exercises and a place to record the results. They took it and went off towards the gymnastics room, but not before changing.

Naruto and Sakura changed quickly and had to wait for Sasuke and Karin to finish. Once finished, they entered the room, and did some quick warm-ups. Naruto and Sakura both noticed how Karin didn't take an eye off of Sasuke, and they both made a note of it, and how Sasuke just simply ignored her.

And so gym went, neither Naruto nor Sakura exerted much effort in their one minute drills, which caused Sasuke to become curious. Karin was too busy watching Sasuke and trying not to kill Sakura.

'_Not another little bitch to hover over Sasuke. Oh hell no, I'm gonna make her life here a living nightmare.'_


	5. Trouble

Sasuke walks over to his usual lunch table, and also where Naruto was sitting, to eat lunch in peace. Or so he hoped. He noticed that not only Naruto was sitting there, but so was Sakura.

"That Karin girl seems like a real bitch." Naruto was not being subtle about the statement as he spoke to Sakura while poking at the school's spaghetti.

"I know," she responded while taking a small bite. "She seems to have it out for me so far."

"Very perceptive you two are." Sasuke sat down in front of them and began eating.

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto smiled and started eating after sniffing his food.

Sasuke looked up and saw a group of four students creeping up behind Naruto and Sakura. Both seemed to be oblivious of them sneaking up on them. A boy dressed in all black was leading the group. Right as he launched his attack, Naruto spun around and **hugged** him.

"Hi, Kankuro!" Stated Naruto with a wide smile as he squeezed him tight, he then let the boy go and let him limply fall on the floor.

"Kankuro, stop acting like an idiot and get up," stated the blonde woman, that is clearly Temari, with a stern no nonsense voice.

Kankuro jumped up from the ground. He was tall, had on all black (which is weird because it was still hot outside), brown hair, and purple make-up. "So what's up guys?" He laid out a large grin and looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Nothing." Naruto smiled and got up to hug Temari.

"So you guys were finally able to transfer out of Sunagankura?" Asked Sakura as she hugged everyone.

A boy with long brown hair answered, "Yes, finally we were able to transfer." He had on a crème white shirt on and brown shorts and his forehead was bandaged. His hair reached the small of his back and his eyes were a very pale violet.

"Awesome, Neji," recited Naruto as he jumped up and down. He then went over to a short red haired kid with pale turquoise eyes outlined in black eye liner, and a kanji tattoo on his forehead that means love. He had on a burgundy shirt, black pants, and a white sash across his torso and over his shoulder. He was standing straight with his arms crossed and an indifferent expression.

Naruto launched at him and yelled out, "GAARA!!!!!" He landed in a glomp and rubbed his cheek against Gaara's. Gaara lifted his hand and patted Naruto's head, and surprisingly, Naruto started purring like a kitty. He calmed down and got off of Gaara.

Apparently none of them noticed that they had created a scene until Sakura pointed it out. Naruto just shrugged and said, "Come on Sakura! Let's go show them around." He then remembered Sasuke. He turned back around and said to the raven, "Can you help us out? I'm still not used to this school."

Sasuke shrugged, but got up to help after throwing out his tray. The group left the cafeteria, but not before Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Gaara noticed that there were a few eyes following them with malice. One of which did not remove her eyes from Sakura. _'That **BITCH**!'_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto. What's with the freak show?" Whispered Sasuke to Naruto. Everyone heard that comment, and stopped. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a look so evil that would send a normal kid cowering. But, Sasuke felt his pride too great and just kept his face straight.

"Don't. Ever. Talk rudely about friends," stated Naruto with a scarily calm voice.

"Hn'," was his reply. He walked on and let the issue drop, and everyone else followed afterward, seeing as how he just left it at that.

* * *

It was third period, and everyone was getting settled, but still talking to each other to pass the time. Naruto sat in his seat next to Sasuke, and next to Naruto sat Gaara. Same class, who figured? Or, maybe it was arranged. Naruto was talking a mile a minute to Gaara, and Sasuke was starting to feel oddly annoyed. He's dealt with loud mouths before, but never to this extent, I mean he was worse than Kiba! How Gaara was able to sit there and listen to him was beyond understanding. He was finally fed up.

"Oi, Naruto, could you please just **shut-up**!" Yelled Sasuke as he pinched the bridge of his nose from the extreme headache.

"Well why should I?" Retorted Naruto as he stuck out his tongue in his smile.

"Because, you're giving me a headache."

"Well, I'm sorry for you."

"Listen, I'm not sure if anyone has taught you this, but it's rude to talk too much when in the presents of others."

"Well, I'm not sure if anyone has taught you this, but you're not supposed to yell at anyone when their in the middle of a **conversation**." Naruto's voice started to get edgier with every word, and was being laced with venom with every word.

"Well, maybe the reason you don't know this is because you won't shut up, **dobe**!" Sasuke was glaring at the blonde and has started to yell.

"**Well maybe you should just shut your fucking god damn face and stop trying to act like a motha' fuckin' bastard, teme!"** Naruto started to stand but was kept down by Gaara.

"Well what do you fuckin expect me to act like when you keep talking and getting on my nerves you dipshit?" By now Sasuke was standing and his voice became dangerously low and his face was scrunched in rage.

"**Fucking bastard**!" Naruto got up and tried to launch an attack on Sasuke, but Gaara was holding him back. Naruto was seriously enraged, his face was scrunched up in anger and he has started to growl.

"Ah crap," whispered Sakura. "Gaara, try and hold him still!" She commanded. She hurried up to Naruto, took out a small vile of liquid, and forced it down Naruto's throat. He tried to spit it out, but it was already too late. He started to feel dizzy. Everything was spinning, and his legs started to become weak.

"Damn it…," he whispered before fainting. The entire class was silent and was too deep into what was happening to realize that their teacher entered.

Gaara picked up Naruto bridal style and left the classroom after Sakura had gotten a pass for them to the nurse's office. Everyone stared after them, and then directed their gazes at Sasuke who had already sat down and started his class work.

"What happened here?" Asked the teacher after sending Gaara and Sakura to the infirmary with Naruto.

For a moment, no one answered. His gaze hardened, and then one hand shot up. This hand belonged to none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

Before he was even acknowledged, he started, "Sasuke started it."

"How?" Asked the teacher truly curious, since Sasuke was the quietest student he had.

"Naruto was talking to that new kid, Gaara, and then Sasuke just yelled at him to shut up. One thing lead to another and if it wasn't for Gaara and Sakura, probably all hell would have broke loose."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Asuma sensei." Asuma was tall, deeply tanned, and had a nicely trimmed beard. He was the English teacher, but no one dared defy him.

"Well then," he rubbed his neck with one hand and ordered, "Sasuke, please come here."

Sasuke stood up and made his way to Asuma while all eyes were locked onto him, the "perfect" child was in trouble. Asuma lead him out the classroom and closed the door behind them. Sasuke was given a lecture about how a good student is not supposed to act in such a manner, and was given three days detention.

'_That motha fuckin' idiot.' _

* * *

"Alright, what happened this time?" Asked a worried Iruka.

"He was in an argument with a boy by the name of Sasuke," answered Gaara.

"Alright, Sakura, when will he wake up?"

"In a little bit, but he will be sick for an hour. He should go home and rest."

"Nah, its okay Sakura," stated Naruto as he slowly sat up. Iruka rushed over to his side and helped him to sit up.

"Nonsense. You're going home and that's that," said Iruka sternly. "Sakura, you and Gaara go back to class, I'll take Naruto home."

"Alright, take care," replied Sakura.

Gaara just gave a simple nod of reassurance and left behind Sakura. Both Naruto and Iruka sat in silence for a moment before Iruka broke the silence.

"Who is Sasuke?" He asked with genuine fatherly concern in his voice as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought he was my friend,' he answered sadly.

* * *

Naru: _'I hate him.'_

Gaara: _'He'll pay.'_

Saku: _'It'll be okay.'_

Iruka: _'I hope this was the right decision.' _

* * *

**Well, that's it! The last four lines are their thoughts. I'm so glad that I was able to upload two chapters in one day. I was having a hard time trying to make Sasuke a douche, but I did it. Now, it will be fun when they find out that they'll be living together. This is gonna be fun...*looks over at Naruto and Sasuke shivering in the corner***

**Sasuke+Naruto: Help us!**


	6. New Home

"God, I hate it!" Naruto rubbed his face with his hands in anguish. "Now no one is gonna want to be anywhere near me because they'll think that I'm some temperamental **FREAK**!" He yelled the last word for emphasis.

"Now Naruto, you don't know that." Iruka was driving Naruto home and was currently keeping his eyes on the road. "People here probably aren't like Suna, and this place could have changed since we've been here."

Naruto sighed and looked up, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess that I should just hope that I didn't ruin anything today." He gave a small smile and adjusted himself to go to sleep. He was out like a light in a matter of moments.

'_Hm, I guess the nightmares haven't let up.'_ Iruka kept driving and inserted a CD of soft music into the CD player. 'This should keep him calm until we get home.'

The CD was called "Spirit Flutes," and mainly stayed in a steady tempo and had only serene melodies. It was soft, but not boring. It helped you relax without making you fall asleep. The rest of the drive was in silence, other than the music, and they made it home rather quickly.

He parked the car and quickly looked over all the boxes piled up outside. _'They bring their whole house?'_ He came around the car, opened Naruto's door, and thought about waking him up. _'Nah, better not, he doesn't get enough sleep as it is.'_ With that, he unbuckled Naruto's belt, and gently lifted him up.

Naruto quickly cuddled up close to him and whispered, "'Ruka," before settling back down with a smile.

Iruka just smiled and answered back, "Yeah, Naruto, I'm here." Iruka got to the front door, and was about to try to open the screen door when the main door flew open, and Kakashi stood there, holding the screen door's handle. Kakashi just looked at him for a moment, and really didn't even see Naruto.

Kakashi smiled, and his only visible eye curved up in happiness. "So," he started, "How do you know where I live?"

Iruka was starting to get upset. First, he had to take Naruto home for his problem, then he has to carry him inside (which was staining his arms), and now he had the man that was chasing him around yesterday questioning him. His eyes narrowed, his eyebrows furrowed, and he spoke with a deathly calm voice, "This. Is. **My**. House." He paused for a moment so his words would sink in to the other man's head before continuing, "Now, will you **please** open the door so I can go put Naruto in **his** room." It was stated more as a command, more than a question.

Kakashi followed the order, dropped the smile, and helped Iruka set down Naruto. Even though he was calm and steady on the outside, he was doing back flips, dancing, and just going crazy on the inside. _'I can't believe I'm going to be sharing a house with him! Happy day, happy day!'_ He stayed at the door and watched Iruka lay Naruto down, take off his shoes, lay blankets on top of him, and start another CD in the small stereo, and set it on low by his head. Kakashi took in everything about him, how he moved swiftly and fluidly from one thing to another, how he smiled at Naruto before leaving, but he mostly just saw how his ass moved. What a pervert.

He followed him out the room and into the kitchen. He quickly made a sandwich, and ate in peace, all while being mindful of the eyes following him. The silence was deafening, until Iruka finally finished his food.

"So," Kakashi's head shot up to meet Iruka's gaze, "You're the one I'm renting the rooms out to?" Kakashi simply nodded without once breaking their gaze. "Well, what is your son's name?"

"First off, you should know that I'm his adoptive father and that he gets real pissy if you ask him about his family."

"Hm, may I know what did happen?" There was silence. "I'll ask him if you don't tell me, now."

Kakashi sighed into the hardened gaze and answered, "They were murdered."

Iruka's gaze didn't waver, and he simply replied, "So?"

"By his own brother."

Iruka nodded his head in understanding, then said, "Fine, but what's his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi raised his eyes to meet his gaze again, and was met with a gleam of worry. He hoped that he didn't recognize the name. "What's wrong?" He furrowed his eyes in concern and a frown graced his features. _'Oh God, I hope he doesn't recognize his name.'_

"He and Naruto got into an argument at school. That's why I brought him home. Naruto already put that behind him but I'm not sure if Sasuke has." Iruka sighed, but his voice remained calm.

"That Naruto boy seems to be really forgiving, but Sasuke on the other hand has a tendency of holding grudges."

"I hope that he doesn't try to prank Naruto."

"Why?"

"Naruto is a major prankster, but only to his friends and people he lives with. So if Sasuke were to prank him, he will take that as a challenge."

Kakashi smirked and said, "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

Sasuke just got out of his first ever detention, when he received a text on his phone. He looked at it, and it read, _'What's taking you so long? Why aren't you home yet?'_

Sasuke sighed and texted back, _'I was in detention. And you still haven't given me our new address.'_

Sasuke got in his car and waited for Kakashi to message back. _'What is it with this fool? Doesn't he realize that he should of given me the address yesterday?'_

He got back a message that read, _'Detention? That doesn't sound like you.'_

'_Whatever, what's the fucking address?'_

He waited for a moment, and then a knock on his window startled him from his endless silence. _'Oh God, I hope that it isn't some fan girl.'_

He slowly turned around toward his window with a glare, but only intensified it when he saw that it was Kakashi standing there, leant forward, with a mischievous grin plastered onto his face. He grunted, but reluctantly unlocked the car.

"Thanks!" Kakashi went over to the passenger seat and got in. He then programmed their address into Sasuke's GPS, and sat back.

"How long were you by my window?"

"A little after you got in, how else would I know that you weren't home?"

"You're supposed to be home."

"When do I ever come home before you?"

"True, but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"I needed to get some things that I forgot."

"You're Icha-Icha books." Sasuke stated it matter of factly because he knew that Kakashi would never return to school after he left or when he was off, unless he was paid or bribed with his perverted books.

"Why would you automatically assume that?" Kakashi put on a mock hurt expression and tone of voice.

"Hn," was his sole reply.

"Well, any way, the owner of the house and one of our room mates gave me a ride." Kakashi smiled as he said this, and took out his book.

"But, let me tell you, please don't make a scene when you meet our other roommates." Kakashi went into a look of indifference and started to read where his book where he left off.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and just had to ask, "Why?"

Kakashi looked up from his book with an evil smile and simply replied, "Because **they** will."

* * *

**Well? I know, things are going so _slow_! I have a lot of stuff that's going to be happening, but at this rate, it will take a lot of chapters. But, it will all be worth it! Yay! Please don't be mean when you review, I can tell when you try to help, and when you justtry to be mean. Thanks to anything positive or constructive!**


	7. Nightmare

"What the hell?" Asked a very confused Sasuke Uchiha, at first, he was very curious about where he was moving to. He liked the scenery, it was a little closer to the country, and it was beautiful. Everything seemed at piece, and at first, when he saw the house; he wondered how two people could share the house, let alone seven others, considering its size. When he drove to the side to park his car in an extra recently built garage, he nearly crashed when he saw the length of the house. But what he was having trouble understanding was not the size of the house or where they were, it was the people that were seated in the living room that shocked him. Right there, glaring at him was the group that he met today at lunch with Sakura in the middle.

"So, it's the Uchiha," stated the boy with pale eyes named Neji. "I heard about that little incident in class today," his eyes thinned into a deadly glare and he continued, "you betta' watch your back. Naruto may be easy to forgive you, but we are not."

Everyone seemed to have a death glare locked onto Sasuke, except for Sakura, who just smiled warmly at him.

* * *

"_No! Please don't do this. I beg you!" Naruto cried towards a teenage boy and girl. He's only seven years old, and he's trying to guard two other boys behind him. One, a brunette that seemed like a younger and more innocent version of Neji and the other was a red head that looked like a younger version of Gaara, but he was missing his Kanji tattoo. All were covered in crimson blood. _

"_Sorry Naruto, but we promised to always protect you." The teenage boy was well muscled and had long fiery red hair. He was about seventeen, but with what he puts up with, he could pass off as twenty. He was in a battle ready stance, and ready to launch if anyone tried to attack. His face, although once tan, had many bruises and scratches that were recently caused by the battle he was fighting now._

"_We love you Naruto, don't ever forget that. We'll protect you and your friends with our lives." The one speaking was a tall blonde girl. Her hair was undone because off what was taking place, and her clothes were torn. You could see gashes made on every part of her, her left arm is left useless, and her face was beaten, but even through all those bruises, you could always see her true beauty._

_They both turned their heads momentarily to give a supportive smile, both were lovely and their beauty was only enhanced by the silent tears washing over their faces, uncovering their cheeks from tears to reveal their signature family scars stretching over each cheek, resembling whiskers. _

_Before they could turn around, a large blast was heard. Both were simultaneously shot. Blood splattered everywhere on their already blood soaked room. A hole ripped through their chests, neither were breathing, and before they fell to the ground, they both whispered as their last words, "We're sorry, our little Kitsune."_

_Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks. He tried to scream, wanted to break down and cry his soul out right there and then. He wanted to run away, he wanted to die, but he didn't. Or rather he couldn't. He had to protect his friends, and to prove that his brother and sister, Kyuubi and Naruko, didn't die for anything. Before he was even able to register what was happening, he was lifted into the air, and before he could retaliate, everything went black. The last thing that passed his lips before everything faded away was, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

A scream was heard from the living room, and in an instant, everyone was gone. Everyone except Sasuke and Kakashi who were left dumbfounded. They tuned to each other before wincing at another blood curtling scream. They glanced at each other before nodding and followed the others to see what was gong on.

"**No!"** They heard as they neared the source of the sound.

'_Is that Naruto?'_ Thought Sasuke as he neared the group.

"**Get away from me you perverted sadistic bastard!"** This yell was accompanied by a chair, which was thrown with such force that it broke when it hit the wall. Right when the chair broke, Gaara, Neji, and Iruka rushed in, soon followed by Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura. Nothing was said, there were a few crashes and bumps, but it was soon followed by silence.

Sasuke couldn't help himself; he got closer to the door and peeked inside. Inside, he saw Iruka holding Naruto to his chest while both Neji and Gaara hugged him while looking at each other and their frantic friend. Sakura was knelt beside Iruka comfortably padding Naruto's head, while Temari and Kankuro smiled at him.

"It's okay Naruto, we're here," whispered Neji in his ear.

"He's not here, he's gone," Gaara said quietly.

"It was just a nightmare," said Iruka softly, "You're awake now, nothing's gonna hurt you."

Naruto was hyper ventilating, but was soon calming down into an even breathing. His breathing soon became deep and even, and he was back asleep. Everyone stayed like that a moment longer before Iruka motioned for them to get up. He lifted Naruto's sleeping form to his bed and laid him down. Sasuke took this as his signal to leave, followed by Kakashi.

"Gaara, Neji, Sakura," all heads snapped to attention, "Please stay with Naruto and wake him if you see him starting to get another nightmare." They all nodded and waited for Iruka to leave before taking a seat on all ends of Naruto's bed.

"What was that?" Kakashi just shrugged.

"Sorry about that," Iruka had on a sad and slightly embarrassed smile, "Just don't tell Naruto you saw that. He's a little self conscious.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"So, does this happen often?" Asked Kakashi waving his hand in order to emphasize time.

Iruka shook his head and answered, "No," then he gave them a serious look and continued, "But just don't ask about it."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, while Sasuke just answered in his signature, "Hn."

"So, when will he be up?" Asked Kakashi with a curious look.

"Probably in a couple of hours."

Sasuke started walking to the door and mumbled, "Perfect," before reaching the door and leaving.

"Where's he going?" Asked Iruka as he turned to go to the kitchen.

"Out."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"No, probably just to his favorite bookstore or coffee shop."

"Alright," he sighed and set to start cooking dinner, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine."

"Be specific. You either tell me what you want or no food for you." Iruka started to get an annoyed voice as he spoke, and his eye started twitching.

Kakashi sighed and asked, "What are you cooking?"

"Fried chicken."

"Hm, never had it before that will be fine."

"Alright, dinner will be ready at six."

Kakashi started for his room and yelled back a thank you before going in.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei?" Came a low voice from atop his bed.

"Hm?" Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Yes? Who is it?"

The figure on the bed smiled brightly and said, "ME!"

"Oh, Naruto. I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, Neji told me you guys were gonna be living here, is Sasuke here?"

"No, he went out about half an hour ago."

"Alright, is his room up?"

"No, he would kill me if I touched his stuff."

Naruto jumped up and off the bed and said, "Alright, thanks Ka-Ka sensei," and left.

"Hm, weird."

* * *

Sasuke came in a little after 6:30 pm, everyone finished dinner already and Sakura was the only one left in the kitchen, helping Iruka clean up.

"Hello, Sasuke," said Iruka with a large smile as he noticed Sasuke walk passed, "Your meal is in the microwave if you're hungry."

"Hn."

Sasuke walked down the hallway until he reached a door that had his name on it. He lifted his hand to open the door quickly before anyone saw him. He looked down as he put down his bag.

"What the hell?!" He said as he saw Naruto standing in the middle of **his** room.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I left it there. I wonder what's gonna happen. Ooooh. Jajaja, that's for me to know, and to figure out. Now, what am I gonna do? We'll see. *Evil Smile***


	8. Suprise!

**There, I put it up. Did I take too long? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

There, in the middle of **Sasuke Uchiha's** room, the overly **possessive** easily **angered** teen's room was a happy go lucky little ball of sunshine.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare towards the blonde, and simply stated, "**Out.**"

Naruto, almost as if just realizing Sasuke was there, snapped his attention to Sasuke, and grinned. "Sorry Sasuke, I found out that your room wasn't ready, so I painted and arranged everything for you. It's my apology for earlier."

It took a second for what Naruto said to sink in, and then he looked at his room. It was painted a deep navy blue color, and on a clear wall was the Uchiha crest painted in all its glory. His things were put out neatly and organized and everything just seemed so clean. He turned to look at Naruto again and noticed that he was covered in blue, black, and white paint. He then looked behind him to the blank wall, and noticed that it had the Uchiha crest on it outlined in black.

He turned back to look at Naruto, who grinned and asked, "You like it?"

Sasuke remained in silence for a moment in his blank façade and then asked with a flat voice and a slight glare, "How did you know how to arrange my room?"

Naruto opened his eyes and tilted his head in confusion as he let the meaning of the words sink in.

'_Damn he's cute,'_ thought Sasuke as he started to get impatient.

He was about to just kick him out and forget about it, when Naruto answered, "I can read people by observing what many people hardly do."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he said, "Continue."

I noticed by your personality that you seem to like dark colors, and when I was putting away all your clothes, I saw that you're particularly fond of blue and black. I also noticed that you had a fan symbol on all your clothes, so I presumed that that must be your family crest, as there are no clothing designers that use that as symbol." Naruto sighed, took a deep breath and continued, "Earlier, I also noticed that you anger easily, so I didn't touch anything that might hold any deep emotional or sentimental value, the boxes with those I just simply put on the top shelf of your closet so you could sort those out later. When I was unpacking, I also saw that everything was put in neat and tidy, so I organized your clothes by type and color. I placed everything in a fluid motion to allow better circulation and made sure everything had its place. So by what I have done, I could tell that you are usually cold towards others, a neat freak, and you rarely let anyone get close enough to hurt you. You hurt them first."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and answered with a nonchalant, "Hn."

"So, by what Sasuke has told me, I should probably get out now." Naruto smiled and then made his way to the door, only to be stopped by an arm that held it closed.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke who just smirked and said, "You really are an idiot."

Naruto simply pouted and said, "You know you really are a bastard?"

"Hn." He let his arm fall and the blonde left with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto. Where have you been?" Iruka lifted his head from the TV and looked over to Naruto from the couch.

"Sasuke's room."

Iruka lifted an eyebrow and questioned, "Why? He hasn't been here most of the day, and Kakashi-san told me that Sasuke hates it when anyone comes in his room."

"I didn't ask permission. I asked Kakashi if his room was ready, he said no, I painted it and arranged mostly everything for him as an apology for earlier. I know that since I came home, that he probably got in trouble."

Iruka got up and went over to Naruto. He smiled at Naruto and said, "You really are too forgiving Naruto."

Naruto looked up and smiled at him, "If I wasn't forgiving, then I wouldn't be happy."

Iruka smiled and sighed and asked, "Want some ramen?"

Naruto's eyes glistened and he answered, "Hell yea!"

Iruka's eyes narrowed and he commented, "Language, Naruto."

Naruto sighed and answered, "Alright," deep breathe and a loud, **"Heck yea!"**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to his alarm clock that read 6:30, and got up to get ready for school. _'Thank God it's Friday.'_ He got his clothes ready, and went to go take a quick shower, but the only problem was, he didn't know where the bathroom was. _'How's nine people gonna share a bathroom?'_ He shrugged and as he left his room, he ran into Sakura, who was wet and only covered by a towel.

She looked at him, and noticed a towel in his hands, she smiled and said, "Good morning Sasuke-san, the bathroom you'll be using is down the hall. It's the very last door." She gave a small bow and left.

Sasuke shook off his feeling of discomfort and walked down the hall until he came to a wooden door. He looked at it for a moment, there was steam coming out from around the door, but you really couldn't hear anything. After a moment, he went in, but not before someone bumped into him.

"Oh," the person that ran into him looked up, and he could identify her as Temari, "I'm sorry Sasuke-san." She backed away from him, and then made her way around him, and he noticed that she was in nothing but a towel like Sakura.

He paid it no mine, and went in. He took in the bathroom for what it was, and that was huge. Instead of a regular bathroom that had a toilet, bathtub, and sink; it had about ten shower stalls in the center formed in a circle, ten toilet stalls lined up against the far wall, a row of sinks on the wall adjacent, and five bathtubs separated in far ends of the room that can each fit about two large people. He noticed that above each shower, which each had a curtain for privacy, had a plaque with everyone's name on it. He walked around and found his assigned stall, it was in between Naruto's and a blank stall labeled visitor. Before he went in, Naruto came out of his with a large grin plastered onto his face.

"What's with the face?" Asked Sasuke for Gods knows why.

Naruto turned to look at him with his towel hanging low on his hips, crossed his arms, and said, "What's wrong with yours?"

"Touché," and went onto go take his shower.

Naruto simply shrugged, and made his way to his room to get dressed, but before doing so, he looked up onto the clock hanging above the door.

It read, "6:50."

"Yo, Gaara, Neji. You got ten minutes before breakfast!" He bellowed with a large yell.

Before he left, he yelled back, "Oi, Sasuke. You gonna eat breakfast with us?"

He only had a grunt in response.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes then." And off he went.

* * *

**Yea, you can use your imagination on what he was thinking, but to me, his mind is just blank. He's always quiet, but I don't think that he's ever actually thinking.**


	9. You Heard?

**Before I start, here's Naruto's schedule (Sasuke, Gaara, and Sakura have the same schedule):**

**Math  
Gym  
Lunch  
English  
History**

* * *

The ride to school was how you say? Boring as fuck, Iruka drove Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Gaara in one car, Kankuro and Temari in another one, and Sasuke and Kakashi in their own separate car. No one really had anything to talk about, so they remained in silence. Each had their own things on their mind.

Gaara: _'That Sasuke boy better be wary of hurting Naruto, if not, then he better beware of me.'_

Sakura: _'I wonder how long it will take until Naruto and Sasuke become __**good**__ friends.'_

Neji: _'God, I hate this school so far. But then again, I've only been there for half a day.'_

Iruka: _'I hope that scarecrow doesn't try anything funny today.'_

Naruto: _'I wonder if Sasuke forgave me. It sure seemed like it yesterday.'_

Temari: _'Senior year, how wonderful!' _(Note serious sarcasm.)

Kankuro: _'Hopefully Naruto and Gaara can keep each other's tempers under control; we don't want the incident from the last school again.'_

Kakashi: _'How shall I trap my little dolphin today?'_

Sasuke: _'…'_ (Okay, so Sasuke isn't thinking about anything, but really, not everyone is always thinking.)

* * *

"Yo guys! You heard?" Yelled a rather loud Kiba as he entered his first period class, causing everyone's attention to shift to him.

"What is it Kiba?" Asked a low and soft voice; it came from a boy with bushy black hair and pitch black glasses. Rumor has it that he has the sight of a fly, everything he sees without his glasses are blobs of light, and everything clears up when he's in the dark, hence the pitch black glasses.

"A bunch of weirdo's transferred in yesterday." Kiba waved his arms in the air trying to make his point.

"How do you know this?"

"Hello? One is in our class. He left after the spat between Naruto and Sasuke."

"Spat?" Shino lifted an eyebrow from behind his glasses.

"My sophisticated vocabulary is not the issue here, it's the new kids!"

"I don't follow, what's so wrong with them?" Shino crossed his arm and looked at his friend expectantly.

"Didn't you see him yesterday?" Shino shook his head as a no. **"He has red hair, green eyes, and a fucking LOVE tattoo on his forehead, no eyebrows, and hell! He's scarier then you AND the Uchiha combined!" **Kiba all but yelled.

Suddenly, a girl by the name of Ino, who was standing by the door, whispered, "Shh, their coming!"

Kiba struck with fear, quickly understood and took his seat. He watched the doorway intently and waited for that guy came in. All his tension soon dissipated as he heard Naruto's voice.

"I still can't believe we all made it at the same time, except Kakashi!" A very loud voice came.

"Hn, get used to it, dobe," came a low and husky voice right by Naruto.

"Stop calling me **that** teme!" Yelled back the voice.

"Hn."

"_What's Sasuke doing with Naruto?"_ Whispered one person.

"_I don't know,"_ answered another.

"_Yeah, and Sasuke looked pretty pissed too."_

"_**Shh!"**_ Hushed Kiba.

Everyone shut-up and stared at the door, while trying hard to listen onto the conversation.

"You should really learn to keep your voice down Naruto," responded another voice.

"Shut it, Neji," another voice called back, "You know that nothing can shut him up."

"I suppose you're right, Kankuro. What he chooses to do is up to him, no force can change that."

"I'm just glad that you don't go into all that destiny and faith shit again."

"I haven't said anything about that in a long time, and you know that Temari." His voice was a little tired and irritated.

Everyone leaned closer toward the door in order to see who's walking down the hall.

Their footsteps were getting louder.

All talking had ceased.

The air was tense.

And there they stood, in front of their class, the new kids with the infamous anti-social Sasuke Uchiha.

They all stared in aw at the group at the door.

"Alright, see you at gym Naru," said Temari as she patted him on the head.

"'Kay 'kay, and don't forget where to meet me at lunch," responded the blonde with an adorable smile. Most of the girls had to hold in their giggles.

"Alright, bye Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke." Kankuro waved as he walked away with Temari and Neji by his side.

Naruto and Sakura waved back while Sasuke and Gaara gave a short nod and Sasuke an "Hn," and turned around to enter their class, but cut short at meeting everyone's gaze.

"What?" Asked Naruto. No one answered, and as soon as they met Sasuke and Gaara's death glare, they turned around and pretended to continue on what they were doing. Naruto simply shrugged and walked to his seat. Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara following shortly behind.

'_What the hell?' _Thought a very pissed Karin from across the room. _'Why is Sasuke with them? He's even talking to them.'_

Karin stared at the back while trying to seem not to. Almost everyone believed it, almost. Naruto started to talk to Gaara; Kiba just stared at him like he was crazy. Sasuke knew that he was gonna get annoyed again, but was slightly startled from a tap on his shoulder, although he didn't show it. He looked behind himself and saw Sakura handing him something, even though he couldn't see what it was.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to signal, 'What is it?'

Sakura leaned in close and said low enough so that only Sasuke could hear. Karin was fuming, and was glaring daggers at her.

"They're ear plugs. It's so you can get used to Naruto. Where them once you start to feel annoyed. You'll get used to him soon, promise." Sakura lifted herself away and handed Sasuke the ear plugs.

He smirked and nodded in thanks. She nodded and walked back to her seat and started to partake in Naruto's conversation so Gaara could take a break.

'_Hn, Kakashi should be here in half an hour, might as well catch up to my reading.'_ Sasuke put in the ear plugs and started reading. Everyone else was silently gaping at the group in the back, but soon tried to resume whatever the hell they were doing. And, just as Sasuke predicted, Kakashi came in half an hour late. It's funny how he's Sasuke's foster father. Sasuke is always on time, and he's always late.

Funny...


	10. Are you gay?

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto sat down next to Sasuke underneath a tree. It was an unusually hot day, and with gym, it only made it worse. Luckily for them, Gai sensei twisted his ankle the day prior pushing him self too far playing soccer. So, now he was interned in the hospital and forbidden to leave until his ankle completely heals, but he didn't want to comply, so he was put under serious medications and restraints. Poor guy, but then again, he needed to know how to relax. Back to the story!

Sasuke didn't look up from his book as he regarded Naruto. "Hm?"

Naruto simply took a deep breath before starting, "I know that it's none of my business, and you don't have to answer me if you don't want to but I'm just curious."

Sasuke closed his book and looked at the blonde. "What is it?"

Naruto leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He let calmness and serenity wash over him. "Are the rumors about you being true? And, if so, why are you living with us?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and mimicked Naruto's action and also laid his head against the tree, his hair barely touching and intertwining with Naruto's. "More or less."

Naruto crinkled his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion. "Explain."

"Magic word?"

"Really? You know I'm not five, right?" Naruto sat up from against the tree and looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

Sasuke simply nodded and replied, "I never said you were five, but now that you brought it up, I don't." Sasuke took a slight pause and opened an eye. He looked at Naruto for a moment and said, "I think you're two."

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes and playfully punched Sasuke in the arm while yelling out, "Teme!" Or at least, to him it was playful, to Sasuke, not so much.

Sasuke simply smirked and said, "Hn', dobe."

Naruto locked gazes with him and said with a stern undertone, "You still didn't explain what you meant by 'More or less.'"

"You still didn't say the magic word." Sasuke smirked at how visibly irritated Naruto was getting.

Naruto sat legs crossed, and took in a few breaths, eyes closed. After a few moments of calming down, he opened his eyes and smiled.

'Hah, I knew you'd give in.' Sasuke smirked as he realized that Naruto gave in.

"Abracadabra!"

If it wasn't for the Uchiha pride and his own stubbornness, Sasuke would have probably fallen, laughed, or attacked him. Instead, he just glared at him.

"What?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and put on an innocent façade. "You said 'Say the magic words.'"

"Baka." Sasuke shook his head and took his book back out.

Naruto just kept on smiling and lay down on the grass. "I guess I'll just take that as an 'I don't want to talk about it,' huh?"

Sasuke just grunted in response. Naruto and Sasuke stayed like that for a little while, but Naruto started to get restless with the continuous silence and he looked up to Sasuke to try to find a way to start a conversation. That's when he noticed the book in Sasuke's hand.

'Icha Icha paradise. Hm, I wonder…' The rest of his thoughts were caught off as he started to speak.

"Are you gay?"

Sasuke all choked on air at the sudden unannounced question. "Why do you ask that?"

Naruto rolled onto his stomach and held his head in his hands as he looked at Sasuke. "I just looked at all the signs."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and let his curiosity take over. "What signs?"

Naruto shrugged and started off, "You take too long to do your hair, you trim and polish your nails," Sasuke looked at his hand as Naruto pointed at it. He was about to cut in, but Naruto beat him to it and continued, "You also push away almost every girl you come in contact with, except Sakura, and grimace if any female talks to you, and that book." Naruto pointed to the book lazily as Sasuke followed.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What about it?"

Naruto just flatly answered, "It's a yaoi book."

"How do you know that?"

"One of my old friends is the author, it's cleverly disguised with a man chasing a woman, but in reality, it's just showing the story. He keeps trying to catch someone who he would never be happy with, and has to be taken through a lot of shit in order to figure it out. He also sends me and Sakura his newest book so we may 'review.' I'm kind of' surprised you would read something so graphic, or do you just read for the actual story and just consider the lemon a plus?"

Sasuke sat in thought for a moment before speaking. "So, are **you** gay?"

"You can't make me try to forget that I asked you that first. You gonna answer me or not?"

"Answer me first."

"How do I know that after I tell you, your not gonna twist my words to try and get out of answering me?"

"If I do, then you, Neji, and Gaara can lock me in a closet with some fan girls. 'Kay?"

Naruto thought for a second and agreed. A second later, he handed Sasuke a scrap of paper and a pencil. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as in saying, 'What's that for?'

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Someone may be spying. You know you got a bunch of stalkers, so for both our security, write down either yes or no on the sheet of paper."

Sasuke thought about his logic for a moment. _'If they find out I'm gay, a riot will break loose. Or, they will keep trying to pair me up with other gay guys. If we're both gay, then they'll either kill Naruto or try to get us together. I like the last option better, but might as well not risk it.'_

Sasuke nodded in agreement and took the paper. Both turned away from each other for privacy. Once finished, both turned toward each other and exchanged paper. Both carelessly opened the paper and looked at each other's paper.

"I knew it," they both said softly, Naruto with a smile and Sasuke with a smirk.

They were both silent for a moment, before Sasuke broke the silence. "When did you find out you were gay?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought back, a smile gracing his lips, "I found out when I was seven, eight years old." He then opened an eye and asked, "You?"

"Same. He was my first and only love, at first I was confused, but then again, in the situation I was in, I really didn't have a reason to deny it."

"How long it take you to accept it? It took me about two days to accept it, but I didn't realize it until the beginning of those two days. I fell for him, but he was taken away from me shortly after." By then, Naruto's face fell into sadness and a single tear fell down his face.

For some odd reason, Sasuke found himself holding said blonde to his chest. "We have more in common than you think," he whispered in his ear. "Since him, I wasn't able to look at the world the same. He left a hole in my heart, I just hope that I'll find someone to mend it together again."

Naruto simply nodded and murmured, "I hope so too."

They stayed there in silence for a while longer. Sasuke holding Naruto protectively against his chest calming him down. Naruto sniffled and got up from his position, he whipped away the remaining tears. It hurt Sasuke to see Naruto cry, even though he hardly knew him, he knew that hardly anything could make him cry, he was too strong for that.

"I'm sorry for that." Naruto breathed in deeply and managed a small smile. "No sense crying when I can always just get back up, ne?"

Sasuke nodded, and the bell went off. Gym was over, and the day still goes on. Sasuke got up first and dusted his clothes off. He outstretched his hand to Naruto, who hesitantly but gladly accepted it.

"About that other question earlier."

Naruto popped his head up in attention.

"My parents left it to me in their will, but I don't get it until I graduate and I'm eighteen."

Naruto just nodded in understanding.

"Either way, people always just seem to ignore that, all they see is my looks and my future money, never me."

"It's okay, 'Suke. My friends and I were taught to look beyond the beyond. We won't judge you, not on your past, not on your looks, not on your future, not on your mask."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at what he said, then smiled. It was slight, but still, it was the first smile Naruto had seen from said raven. Right before they made it to the school door, they both realized that they're hands were intertwined.

They looked at their hands, then at each other. They pulled their hands away, a light blush gracing their cheeks.

"Hey, Naruto! Sasuke! You're gonna be late!" Yelled an energetic Sakura from down the hall. Both shrugged, and went on to lunch. Each having their light hearted mood lingering around them. No one knew what lingered between them, or at least, not yet.


	11. Gaara

It's been two months since Sasuke and Kakashi moved in with Naruto and his gang. Slowly, but surely, each party started opening up more and more to each other, but some secrets are best kept in the dark. Everyone, except Naruto, Iruka, and Sakura, are still being cold to Sasuke but, are starting to warm up to him for Naruto's sake.

Sasuke had learned that Neji and Sakura each had tattoos, but newer learned the reason. And, he would not reveal his, for it caused him shame. Whenever he had to go to school, he would put something over it so as no one would notice it. He also noticed that Naruto seemed self conscious a lot. They both talked and talked, well Naruto talked and Sasuke would pretend to listen. Like right now, Naruto was talking about a joke that Kiba told him the other day, but he droned everything after Kiba.

"So anyway…," Naruto paused and looked over to Sasuke, "You listening?"

Sasuke just quickly glanced up at him and replied with a low, "No."

Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out in a pout and simply asked, "Why?"

Sighing, he slowly sat up and faced him. "'Cause, you never ask me to listen, and if you did, I still wouldn't." Naruto was about to say something, Sasuke cut in again, "Besides, why would I need to listen about something that I already heard or experienced?"

Naruto thought for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right, but why do you just sit there and pretend to listen?"

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and said, "I guess you can say I'm letting you express your ideas and how you react to certain things out so as so you can be calmer in class. If you talked in the middle of class like this, then who knows how much trouble you would get in compared to how much you get in now. And…," He took a pause for both dramatic effect and so Naruto would lean in closer, "I also act like I'm listening because sometimes I am listening."

Naruto mouthed a small "oh" before lying down on the grass. "Lee should have listened to me when I told him not to confront Gaara."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "Yesterday, while you were out doing some shit, Lee challenged Gaara to a match during gym, since we were having a kick boxing lesson. I warned him not to, I pleaded not to." Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke couldn't help but to be put into a trance by it. "It's funny; he thought that I was worried he was going to 'hurt' Gaara. I guess that was partially true. I was scared he was going to hurt Gaara, because if he did, then I would have to jump in soon."

Sasuke smirked, "Hm, is Gaara really that weak as to have you protect him?"

Naruto opened one eye and smirked at the Uchiha. "Who said anything about protecting Gaara?"

Sasuke's face turned one into puzzlement.

Naruto closed his eye again. "I would need to protect Lee and stop Gaara from killing him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he has a type of 'problem.' He kind of goes crazy when he feels pain in the form of a threat. Not pain in general, more like, if he's in a fight with someone and it isn't training, then he feels like he's in danger and goes crazy. But hell, if he sees his own blood while in the middle of a fight, then he goes psycho."

Sasuke leaned back against the tree. "So, what happened to Lee?"

Naruto's features changed into one of sadness, "I was too late. I ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. I just stopped Gaara before he killed him."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he was slightly thrown back by what he said.

"He broke both left arm and leg. His nerves were damaged severely. They said…they said that he might lose them." Tears started to leak out his eyes, and he sat up to wipe them away, and that's when the dam broke. "He-he c-could lose his-his arm-m-m a-and leg! A-and i-it's a-all ma-my fault. I-I-I c-could h-have stopped it! A-and now G-Gaara's under in-investigation. It's all my fault!" Naruto kept on crying.

Sasuke's heart started to ache as he watched Naruto cry, and before he could help himself, he grabbed Naruto and pulled him to his chest. He petted Naruto's hair, and his spiky hair was surprisingly soft. He held Naruto close and protectively.

"It's okay Naruto, it's not your fault," whispered Sasuke in his ear. He put his face in Naruto's hair and breathed in deeply. He couldn't exactly tell what his hair smelled like. He could smell citrus, then watermelon, then strawberries, then water. He smelt, Naruto.

He held onto Naruto for a while, letting him pour out all his sadness. He finally sizzled down into soft sniffles, and pulled himself away from Sasuke. He wiped his face from any extra tears. Sasuke pulled out a tissue from his back pocket, and wiped away anything that Naruto missed.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and into his eyes, "Thank you, Sasuke." His voice was soft, and he held up a small, soft smile. A true smile.

"It's okay Naruto." Sasuke let a small smile escape his lips, and caressed Naruto's cheeks with tenderness he didn't know he was capable of.

Naruto smiled and leaned into the touch, and closed his eyes. Sasuke moved so that he was sitting against the tree, and let Naruto lay his head on his lap. Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's cheek to his hair. He started to gently massage his scalp, and kept staring at the usually talkative and hyper blonde, calm and quiet. He had a peaceful expression, and a small smile. After about a minute, he felt Naruto relax completely and start to purr.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. _'Is he actually purring?'_ Soon though, he felt comfort in that sound emitting from the blonde. He felt calm, and everything in the world except his little blonde disappeared.

'Ring!!!!'

Both heads shot up in surprise as they both were ripped out of their own little world.

'_Damn!'_ They both thought.

Naruto then realized that he was still on top of Sasuke, and Sasuke realized it as well. Naruto shot straight up with a light blush covering his cheeks while Sasuke just smirked.

Sasuke started to walk off towards the school.

"Come on, dobe. We don't want to be late," said Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Teme!" Naruto's blush disappeared and he ran right behind Sasuke. Naruto then remembered something he wanted to ask the raven. "Hey, teme."

"Hm?"

"Are you going to the field trip next week?"

Sasuke just nodded in response, and Naruto just lit up in happiness. Sasuke and he went on in comfortable silence, each either oblivious or ignoring the heated glare being thrown at them by one mightily pissed bitch.


	12. Karin

"That damn Uzumaki!" A kick to a trash can sent it tumbling. Here, in the middle of a mostly deserted alleyway stood Karin, fuming mad for something unknown.

"Calm down Karin." In the corner was a rather strange looking boy. He was the same age as Karin, and was slightly weirder than most. He had sharp shark like teeth, and white hair with a light blue tint. He had an odd obsession with original swords, and is easily dehydrated. Despite his need to constantly drink water, he still participated in high energy sports.

Karin quickly turned to glare at the boy. "Why in the hell should I?" She took a barely noticeable pause and continued, "**You**, Suigetsu, out of **everyone** should know how I feel about **him**! After all the time I've spent trying to get close to him, he always just pushed me away. Sure he joined our little '_group_,' but he never paid attention to any of us. And it took years in order for him to even acknowledge me, you, or Juugo. Plus, now all of a sudden, that little dip shit blonde, pink haired bitch, and the rest of their little circus comes and just sucks Sasuke in like they've known him for all his fucking life; and, what's worse is **that little whore of a blonde is sucking in Sasuke!"**

Suigetsu sighed and took another drink of his water. _'Damn, can't she take a hint?'_ "What do you mean by, _'that little whore of a blonde'? _You mean that Temari chick? Or, Yamanaka?"

Karin's eyes narrowed and her eye brow twitched. "Neither and that just makes it a hell of a lot worse." Her voice was low, but filled with anger and irritation.

Suigetsu just raised a brow in confusion. "Then, what blonde chick you talkin' about?"

Karin's eye twitched. "It's not a chick." She paused while Suigetsu took a sip of water while looking at her like she grew a second head. "It's fuckin Uzumaki."

At this, Suigetsu choked on his water, and quickly proceeded to rolling around laughing on the ground. Karin simply sighed and waited for his laughter to lessen before speaking.

"Once you're done," She took a pause so he can look at her, "Come to the café so I can talk to you about my plan."

Suigetsu simply nodded as Karin walked away.

* * *

"Achoo!" All of the teens sneezed simultaneously, but Naruto sneezed a couple more times.

"Looks like a cold's going around," said Iruka as he peeked around the kitchen corner.

"Nah," Kakashi popped in, "They're probably just popular."

"Hn."

* * *

**Sorry is so short, but school is starting tommorrow. Unfortunately, that meens I won't update that frequently. I'll try to update at least once a week. No be mad.**


	13. Gettin Ready

**Wow! This one was a doosey! I guess it's make up for the last one. Who knows? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura waved a hand in front of said blonde to get his attention.

"Yes?" He didn't even move his gaze.

"What's wrong?" She sat down next to him in order to show that she was indeed worried and willing to listen.

"Nothing, why would you say something's wrong?" He still didn't move his gaze.

"Because you usually aren't this quiet unless there's something wrong." Naruto looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. "And you know it's useless to try to lie to me. Even if I can't read your mind, it doesn't mean that I can't feel your emotions. Now, spill."

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed while raking a hand through his messy hair. He leaned back in his chair hand still in hair, and looked at Sakura.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"You know I won't," she replied with a warm smile.

"Well," he started, "I'm getting a weird feeling about the field trip."

"What do you mean?" She raised her head up and leaned in closer to hear what he had to say.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen, but I don't know if it's good or bad."

Sakura raised her head up. "Are you having those dreams again?"

"No, and yeah at the same time."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "How?"

"Well, I am having dreams. Some are a little troubling, others confusing, some scary, and others are… yeah."

"What are the troubling ones?"

"Well, it starts off like a normal day, but then the entire time, I feel like I'm being followed. Then, when I come home, I notice a car following us home, but before I ever figure out who the stalker, or stalkers, are, I wake up."

"What about the confusing ones?"

"Well, that's more of a confusing if it happens to you sort of thing. We're all at the museum, including Temari, Kankuro, and Neji. I asked why they were here if it was only supposed to be our grade, but the all had completely different and confusing answers. Sometimes, on our tour, I Karin, you know, the bitch?" He looked over to see if she knew who he was talking about.

Sakura nodded her head and sourly answered, "Yeah, I know, the ugly, homophobic, idiotic bitch."

"Well, yeah. I saw that she would sometimes be at an exhibit and be messing with it, but when I turned back around, she would be right there with our group. And I also saw this really big weird dude. He wasn't scary or anything, on the contraire, I felt safe around him. And I dreamt that Sasuke would at first be cold towards me, but something happens that I didn't see, and he would be all protective. I don't know, but I swear I saw lightning around him at one point."

Sakura slightly frowned. "Weird."

"The thing about Sasuke confused me the most."

"Why? It isn't because of the lightning, is it? Because we can do a lot weirder."

"Well, yeah, it is. He reminds me of someone, but I know it can't be him."

"How do you know?"

"He died, a little after…" Naruto trailed off at the end and shook his head.

"Well, I would ask about the scary ones, but if you did tell me, then I would probably either get nightmares, or you would." She was about to stand and leave, but remembered about the last one. "So," Naruto looked up to her. "What about the last dream?"

At this, Naruto's face heated up and turned bright red. He turned his head away from Sakura and looked down in embarrassment.

"Well?" Sakura crossed her arms with a humorous smirk.

Naruto decided to shake his head to answer her, his blonde locks swaying with the rest of his head and hiding his all telling eyes.

Sakura smiled and nudged him with her elbow. "Come on, tell me!"

Naruto shook his head again, not trusting his own mouth to speak.

Sakura mad a scowl and sternly said, "Naruto, we've been friends for how long? You shared with me how many secrets? And now you don't trust me?"

Naruto shook his head again.

Sakura became slightly hurt. "Then what is it?"

Sakura tried to get up, but Naruto grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her. "Not here." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Sakura was able to catch it.

She sighed in relief. "Your room or mine?"

He looked up with a small grateful smile. "Yours, they know better than to go near your room."

"Damn right." She smiled and led him to her room, which was conveniently the first one at the beginning of the hallway. Even though her favorite color was pink, her room has painted black with bubblegum pink trim and decorations. She had a bible by on her bed stand with a cross above her head. As soon as she stepped in her room, both her and Naruto turned to the crucifix, bowed their heads, and prayed. They then went over to the bed with black and pink covers and sat facing each other.

"So, what happened?"

Naruto blushed and brought his knees to his chest, and mumbled something before looking Sakura in the eye. "I dreamt about Sasuke."

Sakura had to bite her tongue in order not to smirk or just bust out laughing. "So? What did he do?"

Naruto took a deep breathe before starting up. "Well, I dreamt that I was crying for some reason, and Sasuke came to me. At first, I wouldn't let him near me. It was like I was scared of him, but at first I didn't know it was him. He came closer to me, but I just kept backing away until I was met by a wall, so I just curled up with my knees to my chest. I was hysterical, I was scared shitless, and I didn't even know why. When he got in front of me, he crouched down and held me. He had to use a lot of strength in order to keep me in place, but it took a while before I finally calmed down."

"I don't know why, but he just kept holding me tighter and he started to bury his face in my hair. I was starting to get confused, so I tugged on his shirt to get his attention, and the next thing I knew, we were both at some strange room, and he was shirtless." At this part, Naruto started to get even redder, and you could feel the heat that was radiating from his face.

He kept silent for a while before Sakura finally said, "And?" Naruto buried his face in his knees to try and hide his blush before continuing.

"Well, he started to kiss me, and we started to do… 'stuff'."

Sakura couldn't help it anymore, so she smiled. "What kind of 'stuff'?"

Naruto started to whine in annoyance, "Sakuraaaa!"

"Naruto," She frowned and kept her voice stern.

At this Naruto looked back down and continued, "Well, he started to touch me, and I saw a predatory look in his eyes, and you can figure out what happened your SELF!" He huffed and crossed his arms in defiance.

Sakura was about to say something, but caught his glance toward the door, so she nodded in agreement. So, instead she just changed the subject. "Wanna help me get ready for Kiba's party tonight?"

Naruto nodded in a silent yes, so they both got up and decided to go take a quick shower first. They got up and left the room to bathe.

* * *

Sasuke came home a little earlier than usual and noticed that the house was empty. He decided to go to his room and decide how to spend the night, since he didn't want to go to Kiba's party. He got a tomato from the kitchen to eat, and headed for his room, but stopped in front of Sakura's door when he heard his name.

Sasuke stood there to try to decipher the conversation he was hearing. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he was extremely nosy and a master of eavesdropping.

"Sakuraaaaa!" He heard someone whine. _'Is that Naruto?'_ He got a little closer to the door and listened carefully. He could only catch some of the conversation, since the rest was muffled through the door. He heard "touch," "predatory look," and it was ended with a loud, "your SELF!" _'What the hell is he talking about?'_

He stepped away from the door as soon as he heard Sakura say, "Kiba's party."

He walked away quickly and went into his room right before they came out their room. _'So, they're going to the mutt's party? Hm, I guess I'll be going after all.'_ He decided to get ready, but first shower first. He got his personal towel from his drawer, and left to the bathroom, after he finished his tomato of course.

Once he actually made it too the bathroom, he met Naruto and Sakura there going to the showers as well. Naruto saw him first, so he decided to speak up.

"Hey, Sasuke!" He ran up to him excusing himself from Sakura first. "You gonna go to Kiba's party?"

Sasuke didn't want to say yes, because then if Naruto told anyone that he came on his own free will, then talk would start up. So, he lied.

"I would, but parties really aren't my thing."

"Really? Why?"

"Too many fan girls, haters, and I don't want to just stand there looking stupid by myself."

"Aw, come on Sasuke. You can come with us!"

"Us?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You know," Naruto paused, "Me, Sakura, Neji, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro."

"Hn, I'm not sure."

"Come on! Let me ask Sakura and convince her to scare away all the fan girls and I'll stay with you! That way you won't look like an idiot by yourself."

"Well," He took a pause to act like he was thinking, "Okay. I'll just get ready after taking a shower."

"You don't need to get ready right away; we don't need to be there for another two hours."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

To this, Sasuke just pointed to his hair.

"Oh." Was all that Naruto said before running to Sakura and then to his shower stall. Sasuke simply smirked and went to his. Luckily all the stalls had a privacy area where you could undress and put in your dirty clothes in and hang your towel before coming out. He got in and subconsciously touched his back where his neck and shoulder connect.

* * *

"Thanks Naruto!" Squealed a happy pinkete as she hugged a happy blonde.

"No, no. It's okay. Remember, I do this often." He hugged the pinkete back with a smile and pulled her back to see her. She had the top half of her hair pulled back and the bottom half curled. She had black streaks throughout her pink hair which darkened it, and her bangs were left to framed her face beautifully with a slight waviness to the rest of it. She also had on a little make-up to accentuate her face. A light peach color for her lips, a black eyeliner, glittered mascara, and black eye shadow giving her a shadowy look that made her green eyes pop.

"Oh, and thank you for the outfit." She pulled back to smile at him. "It's the best one yet." She wore a body hugging black shirt with pink netting sewed in to hide some of her cleavage from her v-neck, and the netting also formed her sleeves. Her netting also had some green sparkles sewed in to compliment her eyes. She also wore some tight black pants with pink trim and some black heels. It was original, and beautiful.

Naruto held her chin and smiled at her. "You know I have to make you even more beautiful. You make it easy anyway."

She smiled and let a small blush creep up on her cheeks. "Thanks. No you go and get dressed."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I'll be done in five minutes, then I'm gonna get Temari and Neji ready."

"Alright, I'll watch you in the living room."

"Okay." They both left Sakura's room. Naruto went to go get dressed, and Sakura went to meet the others in the living room.

"Wow, Sakura. Naruto really did an awesome job," said Temari when she saw Sakura. Everyone else nodded in agreement, and were all dressed in the outfits that Naruto gave them.

Gaara was dressed in a black button up shirt with the love symbol sewed on the back in red and black hip hugging jeans with a custom made red belt.

Neji had on a similar outfit, except his shirt was white and had a neon green x on the back. His pants were also a dark brown and he wore a dark brown belt with green studs.

Kankuro had on an outfit similar to theirs, except that his was all black and had a cat on the back playing with a purple puppet. His belt was made up of a bunch of purple strings instead of a regular belt.

Temari had on a black shirt with a double fading purple corset and a black short skirt and net shorts. They all sat there and started talking while they waited for Naruto to come out.

When Naruto finally did come out, he had on an all black out fit just like the other guy's, except his had a baby orange fox and the back with nine tails.

"Alright," He started, "Temari first."

Temari got up and sat in a chair that Naruto brought with him so he can work. He put in some purple streaks in her hair, and put into her usual four ponytails, except he curled each one to pick it up a little. He then got he bangs and brushed them all to one side to hide one of her eyes to give her a mysterious look. She got clear lip gloss, black eyeliner, and a light purple eye shadow with a little black to giver her the same smoky appearance as Sakura.

Next was Kankuro. His hair is always messy, but Naruto added some purple to his naturally brown hair and spiked it up some more so that it framed his face better. He then went on to apply a dark purple eyeliner, lipstick, and gave him his tribal markings with a special pencil.

Next was Neji. Naruto added some neon green streaks to go with his shirt and brushed some hair on his sides to act as frames for his face.

"Do you want to wear bandages, a bandana, a head band, or do you just want me to cover it up?" He asked as he was getting his stuff ready.

"Cover it up, please," replied Neji with a small smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Naruto got some cover up out and mixed some together with lightener until he got the right shade. Once he got the right shade, he took off Neji's old bandages to reveal a green "~x~" taking up most of his forehead. Naruto then got a small sponge and started to put it on his forehead. He used a special smear proof formula that he and Neji created so it can withstand longer, and it helped that it was water proof. He next went on to brushing out Neji's hair and added some moose to keep it in place and more manageable.

And lastly, it was Gaara's turn. With Gaara, Naruto added black streaks and put on his eyeliner. After that, he added some eye shadowing so that it would almost like fade into his skin, which also gave him a smoky eye look. Naruto added some cover up onto some bruises left from his fight with Lee, and he was finished.

"Alright, I'm done with you guys. Let me go get Sasuke, I bet he probably needs me." Everyone nodded for him to go, and sat down and talked.

_Knock. Knock._

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto waited outside his door until he opened it.

"Yes?" Sasuke wasn't dressed yet.

"Haven't you gotten ready yet?" Sasuke just shook his head slowly with his usual grunt. "Why not?"

"Because there's not enough time to get ready."

"Yes there is, I got dressed in two minutes and helped everyone else in less than an hour, and you say you can't get ready in half an hour?"

Sasuke just nodded his head in response.

Naruto sighed, "Did you at least get the outfit I left for you?"

At this, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked a, "Hn?"

"You probably didn't see it in the bathroom waiting for you." Naruto turned and started to the bathroom, "I'll be right back with it."

"Hn."

Sasuke stood there for less than a minute before Naruto came back with the outfit.

"Know go put this on with some black shoes and meet me in the living room for your hair," he ordered and pointed his finger in the direction of the living room to emphasize his point. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the mention of his hair. Naruto just sighed and answered the silent question, "Yes, I know how to do hair. You don't believe me, then look at Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, and Gaara." And with that he pushed Sasuke in and left to the living room.

Once there, he talked with everyone until Sasuke came out, which wasn't long. When he came waltzing into the living room, he was looking at his clothes. He had on a deep dark button up blue shirt with a large Uchiha crest on the back and black jeans much like Neji and Gaara's.

He looked to Naruto and asked, "Where'd you get these clothes. The company that made the Uchiha clothes has long since closed."

Naruto went over to him and lead him to the chair. "I made it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this information and at Naruto playing with his hair.

"Hn." And with this, Naruto understood what he was saying.

"I learned how to make clothes a couple years ago 'cause of our money problems and now I keep doing it for fun, I like it, and it helps me relax. Also, I'm doing your hair so don't move too much."

"Why?"

"You take too long by yourself." Sasuke shut-up, but he still remained stiff for fear of what might happen to his hair. Naruto first added dark blue streaks to match his shirt, but are still noticeable. Naruto then brushed his bangs to frame his face and to set a nice contrast from his ivory skin. Afterward, he went behind him and started to spike up his hair in his usual style, but made the spikes thinner to add more definition. Once he was done, he got a bottle and sprayed his hair with it before standing back. "Done."

Sasuke looked back up at him, "No way you're done in ten minutes."

"Well I am," replied Naruto. Naruto then pointed to a mirror on the wall, "Look."

Sasuke got up and went over to the mirror to see what Naruto did.

"Wow, Naruto. You did his hair better than he ever did himself," said Temari with a smile. Sasuke just scoffed, and even though he would never admit it, he agreed.

"Alright, now off to the party!" Yelled out Kankuro. Everyone nodded in agreement and went out the house toward Kankuro's van. The entire ride to the party was filled with talk, except that Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke hardly said a word.

_Ding dong._

The door opened up to reveal Kiba, who was turned around.

"Alright dude, be right there!" Kiba then turned around to look at who was at the door, and his mouth just dropped.

"Yo! Kiba!" Yelled the rambunctious blonde.

"What the hell?"


	14. The party andAlcohol?

Kiba stared in shock at what he was looking at. It was Naruto, one of his new buddies, with all the other new kids that ended up being in his (Naruto's) group, and Sasuke, looking like the hottest thing since the sun.

"Yo! Kiba, you there?" Asked a confused blonde as he waved his hand in front of his face.

Kiba quickly came out of his daze and quickly responded, "Yeah man, just a little surprised."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "How?"

"Well," Kiba hesitated, "No one has ever come to a party looking like, like, like that." Kiba stuttered at the ending trying to figure out a word for it.

"Yeah, yeah. You gonna let us in or not?" Asked a slightly annoyed Kankuro.

Kiba took a moment for it to process, but then it clicked and he got out the way to let everyone pass.

"Oi, Kiba!" Yelled the boisterous to get Kiba's attention. Kiba nodded to show his acknowledgment before the blonde continued. "You mind if I use your bathroom for a little, I need to finish getting ready."

Kiba nodded in understanding and quickly pointed the blonde in the direction of the bathroom, where Naruto went in with a small bag that went unnoticed by anyone, but instructed Sasuke to stock by Sakura close by so as they won't get lost, and so he won't get mauled.

The bathroom was conveniently located down the hallway right after the main party room. The gang decided to wait there for Naruto and talk.

"So how long is he going to take?" Asked a slightly uncomfortable Sasuke.

Sakura casually leaned on the wall casually beside him. "Five minutes top, one minimum."

"Hn." They all stood there and waited for Naruto to return. People watched them with interest as they each talked to each other. Some girls tried to approach Sasuke, but immediately turned around as soon as they saw Sakura and her death glare. Some girls tried to approach Neji, but were quickly running as soon as they felt Gaara's killing intent, and vice versa. Some even tried to approach Kankuro, but soon regretted it as they were met with a life threatening Temari.

As much as some guys wanted to, they were terrified to approach either Temari or Sakura for fear of either being castrated, skinned, or dead. Some were about to go up to Temari, until they saw Gaara staring right at him. Remembering what happened to Lee, he soon backed away.

What was five minutes seemed a lot longer to the group as they kept fending off guy after guy, girl after girl, before Naruto finally came out. No one in the party really noticed since he was in the hallway, but almost everyone did when he came out the hallway. Sasuke was the most shocked.

"Naruto, why are you so dulled down?" asked an annoyed Sakura with a pout.

"'Dulled down'?" Asked a confused Sasuke as he looked him up and down.

"Yeah, he's usually more noticeable," pitched in Temari.

"How?"

"I don't know, he just usually is."

Naruto lightly blushed and said, "I thought it would have been a little too much, I still think it is." Naruto lightly chuckled and scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Hey guys." Kiba came up waving to them, "Where's Nar…u. to…?" Kiba trailed off as he saw Naruto and nearly fell over in shock.

Naruto had red and orange streaks through his hair which was spiked out in every direction, but also fell to perfectly frame his face. He put on some light eyeliner and mascara which gave him a foxier look while also heightening his eye color. His teeth were shining a bright white as he smiled, and his natural blush heightened his look.

"Damn Naruto." Kiba took a breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"What? Too much?" Naruto raised his shoulders and started to play with his hands.

Kiba quickly got out of his trance and continued, "No, no. It's just that I never thought that you would be any competition for me. You know, with the girls and all."

"Nah, you don't have any competition." Naruto quickly waved him off and chuckled. _'Right, like I'm that stupid.'_

"Come on guys. Let's get on to the party!" Bellowed Kiba as he pumped his fists.

"Sure, sure Kiba." Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him into the kitchen for something to drink before actually dancing.

Sasuke on the other hand lightly blushed at the gesture, but quickly followed. As soon as the group came into the kitchen, everyone, except Sasuke, went on to find some canned Sodas. After a little while of searching, and Sasuke standing, Neji was the first to find the sodas, which were hidden in the pantry cabinet.

"Awesome Neji!" Naruto quickly hugged him and helped pass around the sodas.

"You guys don't drink?" Sasuke asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well duh we drink," Kankuro quickly put in. Before Sasuke could think of something else to say, Kankuro beat him to it. "What do you think we're doing now?"

Sakura, Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro started laughing, while Neji and Gaara simply chuckled. Sasuke simply glared in annoyance.

"I meant," pause for emphasis, "Do you guys drink alcohol?"

Everyone paused for a moment. Gaara was surprisingly the first to break the silence.

"No." He said it strictly, lowly, and left no place for argument.

"Why?" was Sasuke's rebuttal.

"Because," Neji started, "Alcohol is not needed."

"We're under aged," added Temari.

"It's dangerous," said Kankuro.

"It's a drug," added Gaara.

"Alcohol can only bring trouble," interjected Sakura.

"And we can't control what we do when we drink it, not to mention that we need to drive home," ended Naruto.

Sasuke simply stood there with his stone face, which then turned into a proud smirk which was accompanied "Hn'," and a nod for understanding.

"You drink?" Asked Neji with a elegantly lifted eyebrow.

Sasuke shifted his gaze at Neji and turned on his emotional gaze, "No."

"Why?" Asked Neji.

"Bad experience," was his simple response.

Naruto sensed the tenseness in the air and quickly said, "Come on guys, let's get back to the party."

Everyone nodded in agreement and filed out the kitchen, Naruto and Sasuke being the last two. But, as soon as they looked into the party crowd, they both froze. They stared at two figures leaning against the wall talking, but the figures quickly sensed their stares, and turned their heads to face them. In their own little world, there was silence, but it was broken when the two figures let out a sadistic grin across their face. That got Naruto and Sasuke to snap out of their daze and run back into the kitchen. They both turned to look at each other and noticed the fear, confusion, anger, and questioning look in each other's eyes.

They both answered each other's silent question simultaneously.

"My ex."


	15. Aw shit! It's my ex!

Both teens stared at each other in slight shock for a moment before actually registering what the other had said. They both slowly came back down into reality and remembered why they ran back into the kitchen. Both started their walk towards the back door, not noticing the kitchen door soundlessly open and the two figures walk up behind them. Right before they were ready to pounce, Naruto sensed his danger and caught a glimpse of their shadows looming over head. He grabbed the Uchiha's arm and got them both out the way before being tackled to the ground. He held onto the Uchiha's arm and slowly backed away from the two figures that quickly recovered.

Sasuke glared at the larger one with dusty orange hair. The figure was a relatively large boy, muscularly built and an odd almost orange hazel colored eye. His outfit was simple, a light shirt and khaki shorts, his eyes never leaving Sasuke.

"Why are you here Juugo?" Asked Sasuke with as much venom that he could muster. Juugo said nothing, but just smiled.

Naruto on the other hand was staring at the other boy with a fake smile glued onto his face and his eyes closed. His face was pale, and he had a deep raven colored hair that was very similar to Sasuke's. He wore tight black pants and a shirt that was cut off right above his abs and showed off his flat stomach.

"Sai," stated Naruto as he eyed him from beside Sasuke.

Sai slowly opened his eyes to reveal dark obsidian eyes, much like Sasuke's, but his were cold. "Hello, Naru-chan."

Sasuke slowly moved his glare to Sai without taking his eyes off of Juugo.

"Don't call me that," Naruto stated in an eerily calm voice.

Sai took slight shock at this, but then closed his eyes and resumed his smiling. "As you wish… dickless."

Sasuke felt Naruto tense up slightly, but then slowly relaxed. Naruto looked up and mimicked Sai's fake happiness.

"How would you know if you were too much of a pussy?"

"That's not your usual response Naruto."

"That's not your usual bra size."

"Why would I need a bra if I have nothing to fill it with?" Asked an amused Sai.

"Then why do you wear pants?" At this Sasuke's calm façade broke and he started to chuckle as Sai's face fell. Sasuke's face regained his seriousness as Naruto was tackled to the ground with immense speed. Sasuke couldn't even reach out to help Naruto as he too was soon pinned up against the wall.

"The fuck?" he gasped as he tried to regain his breath. He opened his eyes and they landed on Juugo, who was staring straight at him.

"Sasuke," said Juugo in a sweet voice that did not go well with his size, "what's wrong?"

"Your bipolar mood swings," he retorted as he tried to look over his shoulder to Naruto.

"You know you shouldn't to struggle, Naruto," whispered Sai into Naruto's ear.

"You know you shouldn't be ugly." Sai leaned up so that he was straddling Naruto, but kept his hands in place with one hand.

Sasuke's line of vision was cut off as Juugo grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "Pay attention Sasuke."

"Why? You never do." He tried to look away, but was held in place.

Sai pulled back his hand, formed his hand in a fist, and punched Naruto on the face. He punched and punched, but Naruto did nothing, all that could be heard was the sound of flesh pounding into flesh.

Sasuke struggled to see what was going on, he heard the sound of punching, but couldn't see who was throwing them. He finally found himself a glance at Naruto underneath Sai.

"Why don't you fight back?" He whispered, but was quickly slapped in the face.

Naruto let the punches come at him, he felt he had no reason to fight back, so he stayed focused on Sasuke. He saw that Sasuke had seen him and whisper something, but he didn't catch it. The next thing he saw shocked him, he saw Juugo slap Sasuke.

Sasuke kept his face still, a bevy of memories flooded his head. He started to shake slightly and kept his head low, eyes closed.

"Look at me you dirty slut!" Yelled Juugo as he pulled back to punch Sasuke. Sasuke braced himself for it, he felt himself fall back onto the door and against the wall, but no pain.

"Don't touch him."

Sasuke's eyes popped open to see Naruto standing in front of him, blocking Juugo's way to Sasuke. He looked over to where Naruto was, only to see a doubled over Sai. Juugo looked at the person before him and identified him as Sai's ex.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" His voice was laced with concern for the blonde. He tried to reach a hand out to touch his face and check for any further damage, but was quickly swatted away.

"Don't touch me."

Juugo looked at him, and his face slowly contorted to one of anger.

"Don't tell me what I can't do bitch!" He yelled at him. He looked over Naruto's shoulder to look at Sasuke, but Naruto quickly got in the way. "Move."

"No," was the calm yet defiant reply.

Juugo was getting angrier, "Fine." He pulled back his fist and tried to punch Naruto, but ended up being lifted up and thrown through the air and hitting the wall.

"Naruto!"

_ -*-_-*-_-*-_

**Back in the party**

"Hey guys did Naruto and Sasuke come out the kitchen?" Asked the slightly confused and worried pinkete.

"I'm not sure," replied Temari.

"Oh god." The comment was quiet, but none the less filled with fear and worry.

"What is it Neji?" Asked Gaara, a slight look of worry crossing his eyes.

Neji quickly turned towards his group of friends. "Sai's here."

The group took on momentary shock, "How the hell!?" Yelled Kankuro.

"I don't know, nor do I care," stated Sakura with as much venom as she could. "We need to tell Naruto so we can get out of here."

Everyone gave a quick nod in agreement before Neji quickly added, "Sai was heading to the kitchen with a big dude, and Naruto's still in there with Sasuke."

Everyone put quick note in their head and turned to go to the kitchen, only to be stopped by a horde of people, most of which were notorious Sasuke fan girls.

"May I help you?" Asked Sakura, as she was at the front of the group.

"How dare you?" The, what seemed like the leader of the group growled out.

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you come here on a date with Sasuke?"

Sakura's vein popped in annoyance. "I don't have time for this." She tried to push her way through, but was quickly pushed back; she would have fallen if it wasn't for Temari catching her.

"You okay Sakura?" Asked Temari as she helped Sakura back up.

"I'm okay."

"Things are getting bad," said Neji as he kept his eyes on the wall blocking the kitchen.

"Crap!" Yelled Sakura to glare at the group, "Move."

They just stood there ground, so Sakura took a few breaths to calm herself down, but that was quickly stopped as she got a very bad feeling, and by Neji stiffening.

"Move!" She yelled as she shoved, punched, kicked, and threw people out her way. Her group stayed close to her as they could see the urgency in her and Neji's face. They both reached the door in time to hear a loud thump. Sakura reached for the door and yanked it open.

"Naruto!"


	16. One Step Closer

"Naruto!" Came the frantic cry of Sakura as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Well, well if it isn't little Sakura-chan?" Sakura froze in her place at hearing the cold yet frightening voice coming from slightly behind her. She quickly shook off her feeling of fright and turned to face him.

"Sai," she hissed. She stayed focused on Sai while everyone else struggled to come in, only to freeze when they saw Sakura facing Sai, and Naruto in an unusual anger. Both Naruto and Sakura were emitting an ugly aura that can easily be felt upon entering the kitchen. They knew from personal experience that it is best to not interfere unless willing to get hurt.

"Didn't I tell you before to leave Naruto alone? Or was last times lesson not good enough?" Sai's voice was cold and had a dry and fake humorous air to it, only to be adorned with a fake smile.

Sakura clenched her fists in anger towards the unwelcomed and hated boy in front of her. She took a deep breath and smirked while keeping her scowl in place, which slightly caught Sai off guard, even if he didn't show it.

"Oh I learned perfectly well," Sakura started to chuckle dryly before touching her hair. "Funny. I needed to lose something that I loved in order for me to learn what I could lose in order to act. Heh, but still, I can always grow hair back, but you won't be able to grow a dick back." With that, she charged at him with her fists formed.

Sai ducked out the way in time for her not to hit his face, but she stopped right before she hit the wall. _'Shit! I got to be careful here.'_

Sai crouched and attempted to swing his leg under her to trip her up, but she saw it in time to flip back out of the way, narrowly avoiding Naruto's fight_. 'Damn! Not enough space.'_ She quickly glanced to the side and saw the back door open. _'That'll do.'_

Sakura quickly tuned back to Sai right in time to catch his fist as he attempted to punch her. She grabbed him and pulled him close, but quickly through him through the door in complete precision. She went out to Sai right after another body was flown out the same door.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Naruto!"

Naruto glanced over quickly to see that Sakura and his friends came in. _'They need to stay out my way.'_ He quickly put his attention back to Juugo, who is trying to get up after being thrown against the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yelled Juugo as he staggered to stand back up.

Naruto glared at him, but did not attack. "What the hell is wrong with YOU?!"

Juugo cocked his head to the side and asked with innocent eyes and a soft voice, "What do you mean?"

"Why the hell did you hit Sasuke?" Naruto's face never lost its glare, but only intensified it.

"Why should you care? That bitch hasn't been home in six months and I'm here to take him back." Juugo's voice went from curious to all out malicious and threatening in that one sentence.

"He's my friend, and I won't ever let anyone hurt my friends again."

This caught Sasuke's attention as he immediately popped his head up. _'Does he really mean it?'_ He's been staying back so as to not get in the way, when old memories arose in his mind, but that one statement snapped him out of his daze.

"Yes Sasuke, I do mean what I said." Sasuke looked at him shocked for a moment.

'_How did he know what I was thinking?'_ He stared at Naruto in awe, and just barely noticed a smirk come across his face. He kept looking at him, and Naruto turned his head to look at him. Naruto gave a reassuring smile to him, which comforted him. He looked at the side, and saw Juugo coming, not willing to be helpless, he got up and grabbed Juugo's arm, whilst at the same time, and so did Naruto. They glanced at each other, both holding the immobile Juugo, one glance around from both, and an agreement.

"Door."

They grabbed Juugo securely, since by this point Juugo started to go into a frenzy, and threw him out the door, narrowly missing Sakura.

"Let's go," said Sasuke as he quickly walked out, Naruto right in tail.

Little known to them that one nosy person is about to lead their lives to the ground.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke!" Yelled out Sakura to as soon as they stepped out. They both gave a glance her way to give acknowledgement. "Leave Sai to me." They both nodded in confirmation before getting ready for the attack.

The rest of their gang came out, but stayed back.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Yelled out Neji.

"I cannot take this anymore," said Sakura as she ignored Neji and stared down at Sai with disgust.

"I'm saying everything I've said before," said Sai as he looked back at Sakura with that usual god damn smile.

* * *

"All these words, they make no sense," bellowed a confused and angry Juugo.

"You find bliss in ignorance." Naruto kept his glare focused on Juugo while being aware of Sakura's actions.

Juugo became more frustrated, so he decided to use his own logic. "Less I hear the less you'll say."

Sasuke sneered; he couldn't believe that he still hasn't gotten his message through the giant. "But you'll find that out anyway." They all crouched down, ready to attack. Sakura versus Sai; Naruto and Sasuke versus Juugo.

'Just like before...,' they all thought.

* * *

And so they begin. Sasuke launched himself at Juugo, while Naruto stayed back and waited for an opening. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!" Yelled Sasuke as his face came close to Juugo's but only to be thrown back.

Juugo looked at Sasuke, "You do know that everything you say to me," He took a pause and glanced over at Sai's fight, "Takes me one step closer to the edge." Sasuke couldn't listen to him anymore, so he flew at him, but was thrown back far while Juugo yelled, "And I'm about to break!" He was narrowly caught by Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was avoiding every attack thrown at her with precise accuracy. Sai was getting frustrated, so his hits came faster, and her dodges were getting narrower, so she jumped back from their close proximity. "You do know that I need a little room to breathe?"

Sai inched back a little, before he launched again while ignoring Sakura's sarcastic comment. Sai got closer, and Sakura fell back into her stance, and got ready, and as he came closer, Sakura yelled out, "Cause I'm one step closer to the edge." He was less that a foot apart from her before she pulled back and kicked him straight in the head. "And I'm about to break you're face."

* * *

Naruto helped Sasuke back to his feet while checking if he's ok. "What's wrong with this dude? Is he bipolar or something?"

Sasuke looked back at Juugo and quickly analyzed his position before answering. "I find the answers aren't so clear. He wishes he could find a way to disappear. And all his thoughts, they make no sense." Sasuke shook his head in disappointment toward Juugo.

Naruto looked up at Juugo and saw that he was having an internal conflict. Thinking back to Sasuke saying that he's been single, and how Juugo came to him about his "home," he could only come up with one answered. "He finds bliss in ignorance."

Again they launch, Naruto staying back seeing as it is not his battle, but staying alert so as Sasuke won't get hurt. Punches flew, kicks flew, but nothing connected to Sasuke, only Juugo. "Nothing seems to go away, huh?" He yelled at Juugo. "You can't stop from hurting me over and over again. Can't you?" Sasuke throwing everything at him, but Juugo found his opening, and took it. He pulled back and attempted to land a punch in his face, but was intervened by Naruto, and thrown back.

Juugo started in a bevy of yelling, which was soon accompanied by Sai's yelling. No one knows how, but they ended up in a group huddled together. Neither stopped their obsessive whining. You could hear, "He's mine you bitch!" "I loved him and he just left!" "Please come back!" "I only tried to protect you!" But they paid no attention to their words, for none were true. They tried to cut in, but weren't let, then finally, had it with them.

"Shut up when I'm talking to you!" They all yelled. They quieted for a moment, but started right back up. So again, they yelled, "Shut up, shut up, and shut up!"

"You don't own me!" Yelled Sasuke.

"He isn't a possession!" yelled Sakura.

"If you tried oh so hard, then why did you hit him in the first place?!" Added Naruto.

"Just leave them the fuck alone!" ordered Sakura.

They sat there quiet, and fearing the wrath of the teenagers before them, they gave up. But before they left, Sai added a quick comment, "This isn't over."

The three heaved a sigh of relief, and were going to head back to their friends, until their friends came rushing towards them.

"We got to go," said Neji in a no nonsense voice.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sakura.

"Someone saw and it's spreading." Gaara kept his voice low and calm.

"So what's so bad?" Asked Naruto.

"They found out that you and Sasuke are gay," said Temari with her voice laced with worry.

It took a moment, but Naruto and Sasuke finally understood.

"Shit!"

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. This was my first attemopt at a fighting scene, I know it probaby sucks, but come on, it is my first fan-fic. Anyway, enjoy! I don't know, but I think most of you could tell that I used most of the lyrics of "One Step Closer" from Linkin Park.**


	17. Changes

"Hey, Sasuke?" asked Naruto from behind Sasuke.

"Hm?" was his simple response.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto held his books closer as they neared the school.

"Sure about what?" Sasuke simply held his head high as he focused on the school.

"About coming to school right after everyone found out we're gay." Naruto stopped and stared at Sasuke's back. "Don't you think we should give them at least a day to mow it over first?

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and took a pause. He regarded Naruto's comment without turning around.

"Why do you say that? We don't know how long it will take them in order to actually take it in."

"Well," Naruto took a small pause to be sure how to phrase his words, "I'm worried."

At this, Sasuke decided to turn his head to regard the blonde, and gave a mocking smirk. "Worried you're gonna get jumped by my rabid fan girls?"

Naruto simply pouted and gave him a quick response. "No!" A few moments passed before he added, "I have Sakura and Temari to protect me."

Sasuke simply started chuckling at the comment, and Naruto smiled. For a split second, Sasuke swore Naruto's eyes grow. _'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_

"Come on," said Sasuke once he finished, "we got to get to class."

Naruto jerkily nodded as he jogged up to stand next to Sasuke and into the school. When they entered, they were greeted by an eerie silence. All eyes were locked on them as they walked down the hall. Barely audible whispers could be heard, but to Naruto and Sasuke, they were extremely loud. _'This is like one of those creepy horror movies,'_ thought the blonde. He was starting to get creeped out, and started to walk faster toward his locker, leaving Sasuke to almost jog to catch up.

He quickly opened his locker to get his things, but it was abruptly slammed shut, barely missing his hand. He timidly looked up to see who slammed his locker shut, only to see Karin. _'Oh shit.' _

She glared down at him. "Fucking faggot," she sneered.

Naruto winced at the comment and slowly and timidly backed away, only for her to advance on him.

"You infected him," she stated bluntly. She kept glaring daggers at the mortified blonde, but didn't let down. "He was perfectly him. He was smart, athletic, gorgeous, and **straight** before you came along." She kept advancing closer to him, and he kept backing away until he was met by a wall. "You're just an annoying little fox that needs to-"

"Karin," came the cold yet stern voice from none other than Sasuke Uchiha. She stayed where she was, and merely turned her head to regard Sasuke, only to notice that the trapped blonde was now hiding behind Sasuke. She looked back down to where he was, and was surprised to find it empty. _'How the hell…?'_

Sasuke turned his head slightly to regard the small scared blonde holding tightly onto his shirt. _'Did he get shorter?' _He quickly pushed that thought aside and turned back to Karin.

"Leave him alone," was his sole statement as he glared daggers straight at Karin. Karin only glared daggers at the small bush of blonde hair behind him. Unexpectantly, he started to growl. She was taken back by this, but stood her ground, that is until she heard a hiss. She jumped and turned around, only to find Sakura incredibly too close for comfort and showing off her sharp fangs. _'The hell?'_ She backed up, only to run into the Hyuuga glaring daggers at her as he stood probably a foot taller than her and gave off a menacing aura around him. She was about find a way to make a run for it, but was stopped as soon as she saw golden yellow eyes glowing in the shadows staring straight at her. She couldn't take it anymore, so instead of screaming and hurting her pride, she simply ducked and ran. _'This isn't over.'_

/*-*\

As soon as Karin left, everyone's attention went onto the whimpering blonde hiding behind Sasuke. Sasuke soon spun around held Naruto close.

"Shh, Shh. its okay, the scary bitch is gone," he whispered in his ear. He petted his hair to help soothe the scared boy, and he soon felt him relax. Sakura soon came over and started to help Sasuke, and without themselves knowing, the three of them started purring in content.

"I hate to break this happy mood," came the small interruption, "But class started about ten minutes ago."

They all looked at each other, and then at the clock. "Shit," cursed Sasuke. "Thanks Neji."

Neji simply nodded in acknowledgement before going over and leaning down to whisper something to Sasuke.

"Take care of him."

Sasuke merely nodded in acceptance. _'When did he get taller than me?'_

"Gaara," said Neji as he was about to walk off. Gaara merely walked out of his dark corner and acknowledged Neji. For some reason, he had a more menacing aura about him today. Neji walked over to him, and again leaned down in order to discuss an important matter with him. Something was off with both of them. During sometime in their conversation, Gaara turned to stare at Sasuke. Normally someone staring would be a normal occurrence for him, and he could brush it off, but Gaara's unnerved him for some reason. After a short while, Neji backed up, and Gaara nodded.

Sasuke got Naruto's things and his as well. Neji walked off towards his class, while the rest of them walked off towards theirs. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the quick and seemingly over night changes that seemed to have occurred between the four of them (Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and Neji). Naruto seems to have gotten smaller, has bigger eyes, and gets frightened easily. Sakura seems to have filled out some in areas, her breasts, thighs, and hips are fuller, she seems to have acquired some fangs, her skin is slightly tanner, her eyes are a brighter green, and as he glances at he hand, her nails have grown. Gaara has gained a substantial amount of muscle, the rings around his eyes seems to have darkened, his eyes seemed to have changed colors, and he also has a threatening aura about him. Neji seems to have gotten taller, his chest is broader, and he has a menacing look about him. They seem so familiar.

'_Are they like me?'_ Thought Sasuke as he entered class. Eyes were automatically drawn onto them, but Kakashi let them in, but told them that would need to speak to them after class. As Sasuke sat, he looked at the three, and in his locked away memory, something flickered.

'_Are they them?'_


	18. Technologic

**I'm sorry if I'm late. It says my last update was five days ago, but to me it felt like a week. I lose track of time easily, plus I was sick for the last three days, and I'm just getting over it, so I hope you like it. By the way, it is recommended that when the time comes, listen to "Technologic" by Daft Punk in order to understand the song in the story. Thanks!**

* * *

"Naruto…," sighed a very confused Sasuke. Yesterday, at the party, Naruto was all big and tough and not easily intimidated, but today he's small and sensitive. What happened to him?

When they made it to class, they were ten minutes late, not that Kakashi cared. He was too busy reading his perv books, so they came in quietly and sat in their seats in the back.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Sakura," came Kakashi's voice, which their heads instantly snapped up to look at him, "Detention today." Or, at least they thought he was too caught up in his book. Kakashi looked up at them with his eye curved up in mock joy. "I'm the only one that can be late for my class."

A couple of students started chuckling at their teacher's attitude. To think that before, he was quiet, closed off, and just plain scary. Now, he's more lain back, happier, and talkative. Many wondered if it had anything to do with the new students. Even though they've already been here for a month, people still regarded them as the new kids.

"Get the notes everyone took from one of your classmates and do pg 23-35 in your textbook." With that, he turned back to his book. Almost immediately, everyone turned to stare at them. Half of them were glaring daggers at them, while the other half glared in disgust. Naruto immediately sensed the hate and resentment, and became frightened. Naruto tried to hide behind Gaara, while Sakura and Gaara hissed. Sasuke just sat there, arms crossed, giving them the Uchiha death glare. Almost immediately, everyone turned back around, scared that they would get seriously hurt if they didn't. Once they turned around, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto all calmed down. They solved one problem; the only one left is the notes.

The four's ears perked up at the sound of someone getting up. They looked up and saw a blonde girl, whom they recognized as Ino, was walking over to them. They tensed, not knowing what she wanted. Right when she was almost to them, three other people got up and went over to them as well. The four students standing before them were Ino, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Hinata. Ino stood before Sakura, Lee before Gaara, Kiba before Naruto, and Hinata before Sasuke. Ino was the first to start. She pushed her notebook over to Sakura.

"Here, you can copy my work."

"Yosh! And you can borrow mine Gaara-kun!" Added Lee with a loud voice that caught everyone off guard.

"Yeah, here's mine. I wonder if you can even read it." Kiba added, only to receive a pout and a small glare. "Chill man, I didn't mean it like that. I have sloppy handwriting is all."

Hinata simply pushed her notebook towards Sasuke with a small, "H-here."

Sakura and Naruto looked at them with a questionable look, while Sasuke and Gaara went on into their impassive mode, even though you could still see a flicker of curiosity in Sasuke's.

Ino let out a sigh before starting. "We don't care if you two are gay." She waved her hand towards Sasuke and Naruto so as to show her point. "I kind of figured you, Sasuke, were gay since you pushed just about every girl away."

"Who said we were gay?" Asked Sasuke mild annoyance.

"Everyone and you aren't denying it." Responded Kiba to the question.

"You can borrow our notes our oh so youth filed frie-," Ino quickly clamped her hand over Lee's mouth to quiet him.

Once Ino quieted Lee, she calmed down and gave them a sort of explanation. "Gaara get's Lee's notes since he writes neatly and is the only one who isn't scared o0f him, Sakura gets my notes since I consider her a good friend, Naruto gets Kiba's seeing as how they get along pretty well, and Sasuke gets Hinata's as she never really liked him and one of the few girls that doesn't get on his nerves."

The four nodded their heads in acceptance as they reached out and took the notes to copy. The notes were few, mostly definitions and examples, but the definitions were difficult and only understandable through the examples given. _'Figures Kakashi would do this when we're late,'_ thought Sasuke as he read over the notes. They set to copy down the notes and quickly returned the notebooks to their rightful owners. Sasuke and Sakura had no problem understanding it, Gaara you really couldn't tell, and Naruto just looked lost. He asked Sakura for help, and he paid full attention. It's amazing how dumbed down Sakura can word the most complicated definition. Gaara seemed to be working, but he was actually paying attention to every word Sakura was saying. Both Sakura and Naruto knew, but they didn't mind.

Class came and went. They did their work and had ten minutes left in class, so they talked quietly amongst themselves. The worry came when the bell rang for second period. Gym.

As soon as they came, all eyes were on them. Luckily Neji, Temari, and Kankuro also have this period. They quickly went into the locker rooms to get dressed in their gym clothes. They dressed quickly and made their way out as soon as possible. Good thing they were early. They sat in the bleachers in their own little group, ready to get started.

"Hello my youthful students!" And Coach Gai is here. Everyone quieted, and by this, everyone left in the locker rooms came rushing out. Everyone was well aware of his punishment for slackers. Everyone sat at attention at the bleachers, some stealing glances at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright! We're gonna play dodge ball today!" Almost everyone immediately smirked. "And as a bonus, the game will be set to one of my favorite songs. The side with the most people left win!" Gai then proceeded to look over the class. "The captains are Sasuke and Suigetsu." Both Sasuke and Suigetsu came down. Suigetsu wasn't homophobic or anything, but he really never liked Sasuke, so he found this as an opportunity to get him. "Sasuke, you can choose first."

"Naruto."

"Karin."

"Sakura."

"Sai." And all went silent. _'Since when has he been here?!'_ Thought Sasuke as Naruto hid behind Sai's penetrating gaze. He got over it and continued.

"Gaara."

"Juugo." More eerie silence. _'Mother fucker!'_ Sasuke inwardly cursed.

"Temari."

"Tayuya." A slightly short yet clearly strong and arrogant red headed girl came out.

"Kankuro."

"Sakon." He was tall, pale, white hair with one eye covered and green lipstick.

"Neji."

"Ukon." There came the twin.

"Lee."

"Kimimaro." White hair, red dots above his eyebrows, high obsession with bones. Not the weirdest one around here.

"Kiba."

"Kidomaru." Black hair pulled back in a pony tail, really dark skinned, and he loves spiders.

"Ino."

"Jiroubo." Big, old, and fat, yet he's in what grade?

"Hinata."

"Ten-Ten." Average sized girl, actual tomboy, and brown hair styled in two buns.

"Alright! Sasuke, you're team is team leaf, and Suigetsu's is sound. Got it?" Both nodded in agreement. Alright, get to your respective sides and begin when you hear the song starts.

They each got on their sides and got ready. Ready to pounce in and attack. Any moment now…

**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,**

And they were off. Sasuke's team was obviously the fastest, as Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, and Naruto all were the first ones to grab the balls. The others stayed behind to grab any stray balls.

**Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,**

The balls flew, one hit on contact, but the rest were barely dodged. Balls flew toward them, but they easily dodged it.

**Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,**

Leaf went on the defensive. More balls were added to the game, and that made more to dodge.

**Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,**

Left and right, the balls came. Most were aimed at Naruto and Sasuke, but were dodged effortlessly.

**Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,**

Another majority was aimed at Sakura, but she dodged them smoothly and gracefully.

**Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,**

They ducked, jumped, and side stepped.

**Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,**

Neji and Hinata seemed to be working together. They would both seem to sense the balls and dodge them before they even come into sight.

**Touch it, bring it, Pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.**

Neji and Hinata's moves were graceful, yet Hinata's seem more fluid and Neji's were more rotational and forceful.

**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,**

Kiba had a strange habit of crouching down on all fours and running around like a dog.

**Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,**

Ino stared down the others and simply used her flexibility to out maneuver everything.

**Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,**

Gaara just stood there. The balls just seemed to avoid him in fear of his wrath.

**Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,**

No one could hope to hit Lee as he was all over the place with his speed.

**Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,**

Temari moved in arid motions avoiding everything as they came. They seemed to just blow away.

**Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,**

Kankuro on the other hand just kept playing with his hands in order to avoid the balls. It looked like he was controlling them.

**Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it**

Balls and balls kept going, but neither end dared to stop, and it seemed like the sound was never going to run out.

**Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.**

Technologic, Technologic, Technologic, Technologic.

Suigetsu moved quickly and fluidly. He must get dehydrated easily as he keeps grabbing his water bottle from his hip.

**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,**

Karin aimed everything at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto for "turning Sasuke gay," and Sakura for being so close to Sasuke.

**Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,**

Sai never took that fake ass smile off his face. Aim transfixed on Naruto, he was relentless.

**Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,**

Juugo, on the other hand, was at first hesitant, but soon went all out aiming at Sasuke.

**Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it**

Tayuya for some reason had it out for Temari. Maybe it's because Temari and Shikamaru have started getting really close.

**Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,**

Sakon and Ukon worked together to throw everything they had at Kiba and Kankuro. Maybe their jealous of the new look a likes.

**Surf it, scroll it, close it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it**

Kimimaro had great athleticism as he ran, jumped, and flipped his balls toward his target.

**Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,**

Kidomaru mostly threw everything so fast, it seemed like he had four arms instead of two.

**Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.**

TenTen stayed her distance and merely watched. She was in no mood to play.

**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it**,

Soon, all balls were thrown, yet none made contact with the leaf.

**Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,**

Now it's their turn.

**Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it, **

Everyone on the leaf grabbed a ball and got ready for Sasuke's command.

**Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,**

Wait for it…

**Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.**

They crouched down into their attacking positions, and…

**Touch it, scroll it, close it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch, update it.**

"Go!" Yelled Sasuke. And the balls flew.

**Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam, unlock it,**

Everything was set on beat, almost hypnotic.

**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,**

Bounce and throw. Bounce and throw. No ones out, except for TenTen.

**Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it,**

Sasuke aimed solely on Juugo. Juugo wasn't fast, but was able to block some of them, but was eventually hit.

**Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,**

Naruto, even though he was the smallest, was also one of the fastest and most accurate. He threw on ball to one side to distract Sai, and then hit him while he was turned.

**Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,**

Sakura kept her eyes on Karin. _'Stupid little bitch.'_ She withdrew and furiously attacked her with pellets of balls. Guess what? All of them hit, and with her strength, they are going to leave bruises.

**Name it, read it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax, rename it,**

Lee was having a hard time trying to hit Kimimaro, so Gaara helped out. Amazing how he could just knock him out in one shot.

**Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start, format it,**

Kiba wasn't having such an easy time with Ukon and Sakon. Him and Kankuro teamed up, and knocked them out back to back.

**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,**

Ino and Jiroubo faced off. Ino had a slight grudge against him since he bullied one of her best friends Chouji. That's why he was so fat; he tried to eat all his troubles away. She liked playing mind games, so she confused the dumb giant and hit him in the back of the head. _'Serves him right.'_

**Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it,**

Hinata simply stood out the way so she wouldn't be a bother, but helped reflect any balls when needed.

**Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,**

Neji went up against Kidomaru. Neji threw some balls to study his movements. He dodged all of them, but was finally caught when Neji faked out.

**Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag it, drop it, zip, unzip it,**

"Team leaf won!" Yelled out Gai. Most of the leaf's team smiled in happiness, and then in excitement when Gai yelled out, "Now dance!"

**Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,**

Naruto started it off. Even though he was smaller and resembled more a chibi, he had some bold moves. He would tick, flip, and do hands stands. _'Never knew he could move like that,' _Thought Sasuke as he watched with entertainment.

**Name it, read it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax, rename it,**

Naruto was soon joined by Sakura which copied his complicated leg movements. "Go Sakura!" Called out Ino.

**Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start, format it**

Soon enough, Naruto momentarily glanced at Gaara and Neji giving them his pleading look, which no one could resist, and they both joined in. But, not before Gaara gave Temari and Kankuro a look which clearly told them to join, so they did.

**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,**

Weird, they look as though they've rehearsed. While everyone was transfixed on the dancing, Naruto went up to Sasuke and pulled him in to dance too. Sasuke tried to resist at first, but when he looked into Naruto's pleading eyes, he couldn't resist.

**Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it,**

Sasuke couldn't believe that he just synched in with everyone's movements. It wasn't that he couldn't dance; it was just that he's never danced in public. Now he was flipping, spinning, and doing a whole lot of other complex movements that he did in time with everyone else. Weird.

**Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,**

Sasuke was having fun, and was actually smiling, but that went unnoticed as everyone kept looking at their movements, almost as if under a spell.

**Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag it, drop it, zip, unzip it,**

Sasuke looked over to the others, and noticed that the usually impassive Gaara and stoic Neji were also smiling. Sasuke couldn't help but feel even happier.

**Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,**

Sasuke was too curious, so he decided to keep his eyes on everyone else, but that's when he noticed that his vision was changing. He began seeing everyone's movements before they happened.

**Name it, read it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax, rename it.**

Red eyes. Naruto's eyes were red and were in slits. He grew fangs and seems not to be noticing.

**Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail, upgrade it,**

Sakura's eyes are starting to get a glowing green color to them, and her nails were getting sharper.

**Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it,**

Neji's eyes were losing their pupils, and were turning a light gray.

**Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,**

Gaara's eyes were turning a golden hazel, and his pupils were starting to turn into a diamond shape with dots on each side. Plus, it seems that he's growing fangs too.

**Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag it, drop it, zip, unzip it,**

Sasuke turned his head to look at a nearby window that could show his reflection.

**Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam, unlock it,**

Just as he thought, his eyes were red with three comma marks around his pupil.

**Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch, update it,**

He turned his head, and noticed Temari and Kankuro disappeared. 'I wonder where they went.'

**Name it, read it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax, rename it-**

The power went off, but before it became dark, because of his eyes, he saw Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara grow ears and tails, while Neji grew wings. He himself felt his own ears and tail grow in. 'Aw crap.' He then felt himself being pulled away and into the counseling office before all the power came back on, including the music which was on full blast.

**Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start, format it**

And like that, it was off. Gai probably turned it off as soon as he saw that some of his students were missing. Sasuke cleared his head and quickly took in his surroundings. He could tell that it was Iruka's office and not Ibiki's, but was caught slightly off guard by what was before him. Naruto had a pair of orange fox ears and nine fox tails, Sakura had pink cat ears and two tails, Gaara had raccoon ears and one tail, and Neji had dove wings. He then felt something behind him, and realized his own fox ears and tail came out. He was confused, but didn't let it show.

"Uh Sasuke…?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke was a little hesitant to answer but did none the less. "Yeah."

"I need to ask you something…"


	19. The escape

All five teens stood there, shell shocked at what they are witnessing. Each and every one of them had changed. Neji became taller, broader shoulders, pupil less eyes, and white wings out of his back. Gaara seems to have gotten shorter, but bigger in muscle while his eyes were a golden color with a diamond star with four dots as his pupils, and a raccoon tail and ears. Sakura grew a little leaner, but filled out in certain areas, her eyes were slits, and she had grown two cat tails and ears. Naruto had become shorter and leaner, but clearly muscular; he had red eyes in slits, and had nine fox tails and a pair of ears while he also had elongated nails and fangs. Sasuke grew taller, more slender, but clearly more muscular, red eyes with comas around his pupils, and a wolf tail and ears. All in all, they were all crosses from an animal. But wait, Sasuke noticed that two people were missing. _'Where are Temari and Kankuro?'_

On cue, Temari and Kankuro both strolled out from an adjoining office, both completely normal.

"Well, this is unexpected," came a lazy but slightly amused voice. And here comes Kakashi with Iruka close in tail.

"Anyone care to explain why you're all like this **now**?" Asked a slight worried yet annoyed Iruka.

"Well," started off a slightly nervous Naruto, "We all started dancing in gym, and this happened. We didn't know it would happen this soon!"

Iruka sighed in exasperation, before turning to Sasuke. "Have you been like this for long? As in does this happen to you often?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before answering, "Define often."

"As in once or twice a year?"

Sasuke nodded before slowly adding, "Once on my birthday, and again toward Christmas."

Iruka sighed, again, and proceeded to ask, "Are you one of Orochimaru's test subjects?"

Sasuke visibly tensed at the name, but kept his composure and offered a simple nod.

"Would you like to tell us?" Sasuke simply shook his head. "Alright, you can open up when you're ready." A nod was given in acceptance.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to look at the distraught Kankuro at the computer.

"What?" Asked Temari as she peeked out through the office blinds.

"We should get home quick." Kankuro looked up from the computer to look at them seriously, "If the change came this early, who knows when the rest will happen."

"You'll have to put the school on lock down while we escape." Iruka quickly went into the closet in the corner and brought out some cloaks and hats. He handed a cloak to Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke; he luckily carried extras just in case. A hat was given to Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke, and sun glasses were worn by all as well.

"We'll take my van," Temari said as she pulled on a cloak as well. Iruka looked at her questioningly. "Sakura had a feeling we were gonna need it." He nodded in understanding before going over to Kankuro.

"So you'll be able to put this place on lock down?" Asked Iruka as he went behind Kankuro to look at the computer.

"Luckily, yes. I finished hooking everything up a couple of days ago, so when I set it off, the entire building will be on lock down."

"Alright, how long until it goes off?"

"Five minutes."

"How long will it stay like that?"

"There lies the challenge. I can't let it last too long or they'll be able track where the signal that locked them down is coming from, but if it's too short, then it will arouse greater suspicion." Kankuro kept his eyes trained on the computer screen as he kept typing in his commands. "I say our safest bet is ten minutes with an intruder alert announcement, so as no panic will be aroused. They always have those drills, so no one will pay any mind to them."

Iruka nodded while saying, "Alright, tell me a minute before it is executed so I can send out the announcement." He then got up to briefly speak to Kakashi for a moment.

"Hai." Kankuro kept typing as to speed up the process.

When he went over to Kakashi, who was talking to the five animal crosses, he found Naruto and Sakura a deep shade of red, while the other three look mortified and annoyed. _'Now what can that perverted old man be talking about?'_

"And then you can keep the other one down with those tails and have one wrapped around his di-," Kakashi was immediately shut-upped from a blow to his jaw.

"Stop killing my kids with your over active perverseness!" Iruka yelled as he hit Kakashi again, except this time upside the head.

Kakashi was nursing his abused head when he started to speak again. "I was only stating the truth!"

Iruka got angrier with the teacher's stupidity. "I don't care if it's true or not! Stop corrupting their minds!" And he hit him again for good measure, this time in the arm. "You'll be staying here with Kankuro while we get away. You are to make a reasonable and believable excuse on why we left, and why you are going to have to leave. Get out of here and come home in half an hour and Kankuro will be with you. You and he are to make it home safe, but there is a chance that someone will follow, so take the rugged dirt road through the woods and if you don't know where it is, then let Kankuro drive. He is able to detect when someone is following, so he will warn you if someone is, if so, stop for a moment and let Kankuro drive at all costs, but make sure you buckle up first. He can escape anyone tailing you guys, but you will have to use his car, for it will be safer in multiple reasons."

Kakashi kept up pretty well, but was surprised at some points. _'Follow them? Safer? Is someone after them?' _Before Kakashi could voice his concerns, Kankuro piped up.

"Alright, do the announcement now."

Iruka nodded, and went to the microphone in his office, which no one knew he had.

_Beep_

Everyone's head from inside the classrooms head shot up at the sound of the strange beep, followed by a strange voice over the intercom.

"Everyone, this is an intruder alert. Please lock your doors and make sure no student goes out of your classroom, thank you."

_Beep_

"Alright, everyone should be locking their doors."

Kankuro nodded and typed in the last of the code before stopping and look at the others.

_Ding_

A strange high pitch went out, and instantly every window closed with steel blinds, and the doors closed, including the one in the counseling office, which the teens and sensei's were in. Kakashi and Sasuke were confused on how they were going to escape if the door was locked, that is, until Iruka went into the corner closet with everyone else in tow.

"The back exit will be the only one open, and you only have ten minutes total, so hurry!" Called Kankuro behind them.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't following, so before he went in, he went over to Sasuke, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along. "Come on Sasuke, we have to hurry."

Sasuke snapped out of his little daze of confusion and quickly followed Naruto through the closet. It was a tight fit, but manageable. He started to wonder were it would lead, but was shortly answered as they stopped, and Iruka opened another door and let in a little bit of light.

"Looks like Kankuro knocked off the lights as well," stated Temari as they all filed out of the opening. Sasuke, as soon as he was out, turned around to see where they came out of. It was Naruto's locker.

'_So that's how he escapes being stuffed in a locker,'_ thought Sasuke as he quickly turned around and followed the group. The back exit wasn't far, but they still kept a fast pace. Everyone stayed low, but the only one that seemed to have disappeared into the darkness was Gaara. As soon as they were close to the exit, he felt someone grip his hand. Sasuke looked up and found Naruto next to him. _'I could have sworn he was ahead of me.'_

Naruto gripped his hand tighter, and they all started to run. Everyone's footsteps were so silent, that no one was able to tell that there was anyone in the hallway. Five minutes left, and the reached the door, and quickly departed. Everyone then followed Temari's lead as she went around the school into the student parking lot, where she quickly got in and unlocked the doors so everyone could get in. Iruka went to the back and opened the doors so everyone would be able to get in, but there wasn't as much room. Because of Sasuke as an addition, everything was a bit cramped, so they would have to reorganize themselves.

"Naruto," Iruka whispered as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Hm?"

"You're going to have to sit on top of Sasuke." At this, a blush quickly crept up his face.

"Why?!" He whispered embarrassed.

"Because you're the lightest and Sasuke is almost as big as Neji. That way, everyone will be able to fit."

"What about Sakura or Gaara?"

"You know how self conscious Sakura is, and Gaara really doesn't like him. Besides, I know you like him."

"But-," Naruto tried to argue.

"No buts now get!" Iruka whispered in his most stern voice. He then looked into the van where everyone else was sitting. Neji along the side, Gaara behind the driver's seat, Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke in the corner closest to the door, legs outstretched slightly. "Sasuke, Naruto's gonna be sitting on you so there will be enough room." Sasuke slightly blushed, but nodded in agreement. He held his arms out so Naruto will know he was okay with it.

Naruto slowly got in, and set himself in Sasuke's lap, and Sasuke encircled his arms around him to put each other in a more comfortable position.

"Hold him tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride," Said Iruka as he closed the back doors before proceeding to the passenger's side. Iruka then flipped a switch, and some seatbelts came out for everyone. "Buckle up everyone," He said before turning to Sasuke. "You buckle up and hold onto Naruto tight so he won't fly out. Okay?" Sasuke simply buckled up and returned to tighten his grip on Naruto once more before nodding an okay to Iruka. Iruka smiled and buckled himself up. "Let's go Temari, there's only one minute left."

Temari didn't need any convincing as she quickly revved up the vehicle, and speed off. Sasuke was terrified at the speed she was going, and only latched onto Naruto tighter. Naruto simply blushed as his ears were flattened in embarrassment. Sasuke quickly looked out the window, and noticed that the terrain was changing.

"Hold on!" Yelled out Temari before she sped up and raced over the many bumps.

Sasuke was terrified. He knew what scary driving was, as Kakashi usually drove like a maniac, but she drove worse. He was scared for his life, and for Naruto's. His grip on Naruto tightened, and nuzzled into Naruto's back for comfort as his ears drooped in fear. Naruto, sensing Sasuke's fear, started to slowly pet Sasuke's arms, for he could not reach his head, and started purring to try and soothe him. No one missed this action, but no one was surprised. They all knew this would happen, but thought that it would have been the other way around. Either way, they were all used to Temari's driving, but they were still nervous. Temari was the driver from hell.


	20. Getting There

The ride was horrible. Everyone, mostly Sasuke, found a new found gratefulness of life. Temari made unsteady sharp turns and abrupt stops everywhere. It's a wonder the police didn't stop her, but then again, they weren't on the street. At least they were finally home.

The van had stopped, and Sasuke was terrified that it was another one of those momentary stops where they would abruptly pull of again at full speed. So what did Sasuke do? Cuddle closer to Naruto of course. He will deny this later, but that didn't matter much. After a few moments of the van being still, the engine was cut off. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Finally," he muttered as he looked up from Naruto's neck. Wait a minute, when he looked up, he found all eyes on him. He forgot that there were other people around, too concerned with not only his life, but Naruto's as well. He shifted his head a little to look at Naruto, only too find him asleep.

Naruto had his arms around Sasuke's arms, and without Sasuke ever noticing it, Naruto had slipped down al little so that he was in a more reclining position, and that's when he felt the crook in his neck, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He kept his eyes glued to the sleeping blonde in his arms. His blonde hair was slightly ruffled from his sleeping ride, his eyes were closed so that his blonde eyelashes caressed his cheeks, and his precious pink lips were slightly parted. He just looked so peaceful, and Sasuke was trying his hardest not to kiss him.

His mind was soon brought back by the sound of the door opening. Even though the vehicle wasn't that dark, Sasuke had had his face in Naruto's neck the entire time, so he was consumed within darkness for the most part. Nothing new to him, but his eyes stung at the bright invading light of outside.

"Alright guys, come out," Iruka commanded in his usual soft voice. Everyone unbuckled themselves, but Sasuke had a little trouble doing so with the bundle of blonde he had in his arms. He couldn't bear to wake Naruto now, especially with his ears laid back in utter relaxation and his tails curled up. He removed the seatbelt from himself, and was thankful that he was sitting so close to the back door. When he turned so as to get out, he swiftly, yet gracefully so as to not to wake him up, switched Naruto's position so that he was carrying him bridal style. Gaara and Neji were standing in front of the back door so as to help him if he needed it, but felt a slight calmer knowing that Sasuke was carrying him. It's kind of weird, seeing as they both still didn't fully trust him. Sasuke cradled Naruto's head and held him close as he got out, but was perplexed at where he was. They weren't "Home," but a deserted field with a forest right behind it.

'_Where are we?'_ Sasuke thought as he looked around.

"We're behind the house," Sakura answered with a knowing glint in her eye. Sasuke was still slightly puzzled, seeing as he never saw a forest or field behind the house before. "The large backyard leads to the forest, but seeing as how you never really came out back that much, you probably just didn't notice."

Now he understood. Sasuke gave a quick nod as he turned to look at Iruka, who was now opening a trap door. 'What the hell?!'

"It's a secret passage way that we can use to get out of here quickly without being detected by an outside force." Sakura just did not give him a chance to ask a single question. He doesn't even need to talk anymore, eh; he's used to not talking. It's kind of funny, for a year and a half, Sasuke was presumed mute after the incident. Wonders can happen when you one day mysteriously disappear, you can open up; lock yourself away, or both. You spend the entire time alone, and you learn to keep to yourself, but give yourself some friends, and you just can't close yourself off when you're in that situation. Even if you become paranoid of those friends, you can't help but to confide in them. Your life becomes their life; but, when you're taken away from them, you just can't open up completely anymore. Sure, they help you keep your humanity, but you can't just share all that with just anybody there after. Especially if the one you shared that much with was the one you love.

Time to go; Sasuke followed the group down the underground passage way toward home. Temari did not follow, seeing as how she had to take another discreet way to make the van disappear from sight. The passage was dimly lit, so it only held enough light to make it through, but not enough to be visible from the outside. There were a couple of holes throughout the walls; Sasuke would have missed them if it weren't for his hyper sensitive eyes. The path took a lot of turns, and there were many pathways, that if you did not know your way around, then you would forever be lost. _'Naruto.'_

Sasuke looked down at his sleeping little angel. Sasuke kept a good grip on Naruto, and kept his eyes forward. He'll be damned if he got lost with Naruto in his arms. Everyone kept a swift pace, no one stopping for anything. Sasuke stayed focused, and concentrated on his line of vision.

A whimper escaped Naruto's lips, and everyone instantly slowed down, and turned their heads to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't pay attention to them; he just adjusted Naruto in his arms and held him closer. Naruto unconsciously lifted his arm and gripped Sasuke's shirt and cuddled closer into his chest. His whimpering dissipated, but he still kept close to Sasuke and didn't let go of his shirt. Sasuke felt calmer knowing that whatever was going on in Naruto's head had died down. Everyone was relieved as well, and soon, more light was visible. They were nearing the end of this maze.

Iruka stopped, and so did everyone else. The light was bright, but there was no entirety of it, more of seeping cracks. _'More hidden doors,'_ thought Sasuke as he looked at the others. Sakura started to giggle, but Sasuke was confounded on what she could think was so funny. Neji was smirking and Gaara had an unusual glint in his eyes out of pure amusement. They obviously knew something that Sasuke didn't, and were getting a kick out of it.

"Come on, let's go." The cracks of light grew, and a hole in the shape of a door formed. Iruka, who was in a crouching position, stood up straight and went through the hole. Neji soon followed, soon followed Gaara, Sakura, and finally Sasuke. Sasuke took extra care so as to not hit Naruto against the door way. Once through, he looked around. They were in the living room.

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned his head to look at Iruka, who was currently giving something to Temari. She was obviously here before them, since she took the van who knows where. "Take Naruto to his room and let him sleep."

Sasuke did not need to be told twice. He went toward the hallway to take Naruto to his room, all while brushing off the other's gazes. Strange, Sasuke knows where Naruto's room is, but he's never been in there before. The only time he's ever got to see it was when he first moved in and Naruto went crazy. What he was dreaming, Sasuke did not know. He does have his own share of nightmares though. Before he came here, he would have chronic nightmares about his past. He always woke up in a cold sweat, and immediately locks those memories back away. He doesn't know why, but he hasn't had a nightmare since he moved in with Naruto and his family. Was this Naruto's doing? Or, is it another one of their secrets? So many questions, but no right time to ask.

He finally reached Naruto's room, and he quickly used his tail to open the door. Ever since he first gained the extra appendage eight years ago, he has trained it and strengthened it. _'I wonder if Naruto trained his tails.' _Sasuke quickly pushed that thought in the back of his mind, and went in. He used his foot to close the door, but didn't mind turning on the lights, as it would just disturb Naruto's sleep. No light entered the room as Naruto's drapes created an almost impenetrable barrier in which light could not pass.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and laid Naruto down. When he tried to pull away, he couldn't because Naruto was still clutching his shirt. Sasuke tried again to pull away, but Naruto's grip just became stronger. Sasuke tried to pry Naruto's fingers away, but to no avail. He decided to take off his shirt as a way to escape, and so he did. Once Sasuke liberated himself from his shirt, his finely chiseled chest and abs were exposed. The sight of his hairless porcelain chest would make anybody drool, so he was glad that he was not in public. Sasuke was about to get up to try to leave, but A hand reached out and grabbed him. Before he could realize what was happening, tails wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him forward into open arms. Sasuke was trapped, but he couldn't complain. After testing the grip that was forced onto him, he decided that it was useless to try to escape, so he just settled down into Naruto's embrace. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around the kitsune's waist, and nuzzled into his hair. A strange aroma attacked his senses. It wasn't flowery or fruity, but it was soothing. Sasuke just couldn't resist much longer, so he drifted off into sleep, deep in the embrace of Naruto. Both his tail and Naruto's tails wrapped protectively around each other for a well deserved sleep.


	21. Interlude:Neji and the Truth

Naruto POV

"_Hey Kyuu?" I asked as I ran over to my big brother. He was my brother, but I always felt him to be too good for me. He was kind, protective, helpful, everything that I could want. He was my brother, and I love him. He is everything I want to be. He's tall, strong, good hearted, and handsome. I love his red hair the most though, even though he got his body from my father, he got his fiery red hair from mother. Oh how much I miss them, but I know that it was all for the better. Kyuu's eyes were another thing I loved about him. They were a deep crimson color with slits, and they were natural. When I asked my mother about it a few years ago, she says it was because she crossed a dead fox's body while she was pregnant. They say that if you cross a dead animal when you're pregnant, then your child will get that animal's eyes. My brother is proof of that. "Where are Gaara and Neji?"_

"_They're outside with Naruko and Iruka." Kyuubi let a smile grace his lips. He always looks so happy when he smiles, but I can't help but see that flash of sadness permanently etched into his eyes. Everyone always says that the only one whose eyes were more expressive than Kyuubi's is my eyes. With that, I feel privileged._

_I quickly ran outside to my sister, adoptive father, and foster brothers. I love them so much; they are the only family I have left after my parent's murder five years ago. People wonder about my memory, since I can remember everything so vividly, ever since I was inside the womb, I have remembered everything. Some things are blurred, but only the things that I don't need to be bothered with. I quickly shook my head from those thoughts when I reached my sister._

"_Hey Naruko!" I went over and gave Naruko a hug. She is beautiful. Her long blonde hair was long and soft. She usually kept her hair in two ponytails, but since she is staying in today, she has her hair down. I understand why, even though she looks beautiful with her hair up, she looks gorgeous with her hair down. It frames her face in the best way popular, and it just makes her eyes stand out more. I and she have the same blue eyes, but hers always stand out more than mine because of her eyeliner. The only difference is that my eyes are lighter and clearer than hers._

"_Hey Naruto!" She hugged me back in one of her spine crackers. To everyone else, it was painful, but to me it was soothing as she cracked my back. It always eased my muscles and lowered my stress. She set me down. "Whatcha need?"_

"_I was just looking for Gaara and Neji." I could see her curiosity in her eyes, it is always impossible for us to hide our feelings. Even if we put on a mask completely devoid of emotion or fake emotions, but their eyes always gave them away or at least for whoever looked in them. "Sasori and Itachi want to teach us a new technique."_

_Naruko smiled at that. She loved us like a family, even if Itachi did sometimes get on her nerves. Itachi always likes making fun of her, but he is never serious about it, he just likes seeing Naruko frustrated. Naruko gets annoyed, but she does fight back, literally. She never really does "hurt" him, but she still cause's damage. I guess one of the only reasons she puts up with him is because he goes with Kyuubi. She always sacrifices everything for him, and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she likes Itachi too. Ever since we found him in an ally soaked in blood and rain, I've kept seeing the look of love in her eyes. I see the same look in Kyuubi's eyes, but he's always been oblivious to everyone else's feelings. She saw the look Itachi gave Kyuubi, and automatically thought she had no chance with him. Really, when I look back, when we first found Itachi, he couldn't stop crying. We did everything we could, and he slowly healed. He still has occasional nightmares when Kyuubi doesn't sleep with him, but on those occasions, I would wake up in the middle of the night and out of instinct, go straight to his room. I don't know why, but I never really thought about it. I just got up and went to him. He has this familiar friendly aura to him, and I can just sense when he needs someone. He's told us part of his story, but I can tell he's keeping some parts out. I know it hurts, so I won't pressure him. I can trust him; that, I know of. I just don't like to see Naruko in pain. I hope that she will see him more like a brother in time; I see it happening, but very slowly._

"_Alright, let's go see them." Naruko woke me out of my thoughts as she went over and picked up Gaara and Neji. Gaara was small for his age while Neji was big. Naruko picked them up with ease, even though they were small, that didn't mean that they weren't heavy. I'm still surprised by Naruko's strength, even though I've been with her all my life._

_Gaara was glaring at Naruko to put him down while he tried to wiggle out her grasp. He had a red patch of hair, and his eyes were a bright turquoise color that just drew you in. His face was pale and flawless, no scars, markings, or blemishes. He only had a dark outline around his eyes, compliment of his family's traditions in wearing make-up._

_Neji on the other hand was flailing around eagerly to be put down. I loved his long hair, and every night, I would sit down with him and brush it until it was silky smooth. His hair also framed is face beautifully, and it would always just stay out of his face, and clear of his perfect forehead. I don't know why, but I feel like something's going to happen that will make him cover up his forehead. I know it's weird, but I think that his forehead is beautiful. No creases ever, not even when he furrows his eyebrows. But, what attracts you the most is his light lavender eyes. They were such a pretty color, and most people would think he was blind, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't._

"_Come on Naruto, you don't want to be left behind." Iruka picked me up and started following Naruko. I didn't fight for I knew it was futile, and I don't want to be ungrateful to Iruka. After mom and dad died, he found me, Naruko, and Kyuubi and took us in. Luckily, he had a good job and could afford to take care of us. We couldn't tap into my family's bank account. Kyuubi wouldn't tell me why though, so I left it at that. We were living happily with Iruka, when one day, while we were walking through the park, I had a strange feeling._

_**:D**__**:D**__**-Flash Back-**__**D;**__**D;**_

_I ran into the forest. I had a strange gut feeling, and I followed it. I could hear Iruka and the others chasing after me, but I kept running. Since I was the smallest, it was easier for me to make my way through the forest, until I came to a small clearing. I stopped abruptly as I saw that there was someone lying there. I didn't hesitate as I went over to him. He had scratches here and there, and his clothes were torn. I saw some bleeding, and I remembered what Iruka taught me in first aid. I located the source of the bleeding; it was a large gash in his arm. I took of my shirt and tore it and quickly made a tourniquet around his arm. I knew I couldn't carry him, so I waited for Iruka and them to get here. I focused on the bleeding, and I realized that he was starting to wake. His eyes fluttered open and I was met with his light lavender eyes. I could see that he was scared by him starting to pull away, but I stopped him._

"_Don't move. You're bleeding too much." He stopped and looked at his arm, then back at me. He seemed to relax a bit now that he realized that I don't want to hurt him. "Where are your mom and dad?" He stiffened at the question._

"_I don't have one," he answered in a low tone, "They were killed." I could tell that he was trying not to cry, but I understood all too well. I got closer to him and held him close. Being held shows that someone cares; so, I held him and let him cry. He cried and I held him tighter. Once his cries turned to sniffles, I pulled back and looked him in the eyes._

"_My parents were killed too." He looked at me in shock, but it was soon replaced with comprehension. He laid his head back down onto my chest, and I stroked his hair. He was tired, I could tell. "You want to come home with me?" He was falling asleep, but before he did, he nodded a simple yes._

"_Naruto!" Kyuubi was the first one to find me. He ran over to me and froze once he saw what I had in my arms. He noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt; so, at once, he took off his jacket and put it on me while lifting me and the boy. "What happened?" He asked as he shifted as he got a good grip on us. I answered truthfully._

"_I had a weird feeling in my stomach, and I just felt the need to go through the forest, and the feeling disappeared as soon as I entered the clearing, and that's when I saw him lying there. I went over to him, and saw that he was bleeding. I did what Iruka taught us and made a tourniquet. He woke up, and he told me his parents were killed, and I asked him if he wanted to come with me- even though if he said no I still would have dragged him with me- and he said yes before falling back asleep." I was out of breath, and I soon realized that we were almost out if the forest. I looked up at Kyuubi, and saw that he was in deep thought._

"_I think you're ready," he said as we came into Iruka and Naruko's view. Before I could even ask what he meant, I was attacked by Naruko and Iruka. They both noticed who I was carrying, and we went off to Iruka's house. Luckily it was only down the street. We stormed into the house, and I told Kyuubi to set us down on my bed. He did so, and went with Naruko and Iruka to get what was necessary. Naruko and Iruka came in with a wash tub and towel. They set to remove the boy from his clothes gently, and started to sponge him down, but remained careful with his wounds. I never let go of him. Once they were done, Kyuubi came in with some new clothes. He apparently went out to buy some new clothes for the boy. He was dressed, and left in the bed to rest. I wanted to stay with him, but Kyuubi told me that he needed something important to tell me, so I followed him. He led me to his room and to sit anywhere I wanted. We sat in silence for a moment before he finally spoke._

"_I already told Naruko this right after our parents' death. She was furious with me and threatened to leave with you. I thought that I was going to be alone, but after I told her my reasons, it seems that she has forgiven me, but I'm still scared." I was starting to get worried. Nii-san never lets himself be vulnerable or cry, yet here he is. I was scared on what he wanted to tell me._

"_Why?" I wanted to know why he was scared of, he's never scared of anything._

"_I'm scared that you'll hate me and leave me. I can't tell you the whole truth; I can't tell you the reasons behind it." He was sad._

"_Why not?" I was curious, that I can not deny._

"_You either won't understand it or you'll hate our parents for it. I don't want you to hate them, so I'll tell you why when you're older, but in case I get separated from you before I could tell you, you'll find the explanation somewhere in a place you will trust."_

_I nodded my head to signal understanding._

"_I killed our parents." Kyuubi closed his eyes and looked away in shame. He started to cry again, but I was in shock. I was six, and I found out that my Nii-san killed my parents; I just didn't know what to think. I wanted to be angry, I did, but I couldn't. There was that feeling in my stomach again. I went over everything that he said, and I remembered that he said Naruko forgave him after telling her his reasons. I knew that there was something terribly wrong, so I came to the conclusion that something terrible was happening at that time that I was not aware of. I remember father and Kyuubi yelling. I remembered sobs from who I think was Naruko. I was in my room, so I did not know what was happening, I was just scared. Funny how things so big could be easily overlooked._

_I looked over to Kyuubi to see that he was still crying. I couldn't be angry with him. He has always protected me from everyone. Then I came to the realization. He even protected me from mother and father. I can't stand him crying like that, especially since I know that I'm the cause. I went over to him and hugged him. He was surprised, no doubt about it, and he froze._

"_It's okay Kyuubi," I whispered to him. "I understand."_

_After I said those words, he grabbed me and hugged me. He started to cry again, except these were tears of happiness. We stayed like that for a while until he calmed down and pulled away._

"_Thank you," he whispered as he wiped his eyes._

"_It's okay," I answered back. I looked over to the clock and noticed that it was getting late and that the boy would get up soon. "I need to go back to the boy now," I whispered. Kyuubi nodded in understanding and let me go. I got up from his bed and left his room. My room was just two doors down._

_When I entered, I immediately went over to him. I grabbed his hand and started to make circular motions with my thumb. I felt him move, and I looked up only to be met with the boy's beautiful lavender eyes. He looked confused._

"_I found you in the forest, made a tourniquet with my shirt for your bleeding arm, you told me your parents were killed, I asked you if you wanted to come with me, and you nodded yes," I explained. He still looked confused for a moment before his memory returned to him. I took this chance to ask him his name. "What's your name?" He hesitated for a moment before finally answering._

"_Neji."_

"_Do you feel okay?"_

_He nodded a yes. We spent the rest of the evening talking. I knew he was holding back information, but I didn't push him. The next day, Iruka agreed to take him in as a foster child. Weeks went past and we became close friends. Nearly two months after we met, I had another gut feeling, this time, I ran to the cave behind the waterfall._

**

* * *

**

A/N: In case any of you are wondering what this is, consider it an interlude where I explain some things. This one is for how Naruto met Neji; the next one will be how he met Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. I hope you all like it, and please review! Please?


	22. Interlude:Gaara and the siblings

**Okay. I was gonna post this yesterday, but I forgot. Plus my lil sis was on the computer. By the way, **

**Happy Birthday Naruto!**

* * *

"_I found you in the forest, made a tourniquet with my shirt for your bleeding arm, you told me your parents were killed, I asked you if you wanted to come with me, and you nodded yes," I explained. He still looked confused for a moment before his memory returned to him. I took this chance to ask him his name. "What's your name?" He hesitated for a moment before finally answering._

"_Neji."_

"_Do you feel okay?"_

_He nodded a yes. We spent the rest of the evening talking. I knew he was holding back information, but I didn't push him. The next day, Iruka agreed to take him in as a foster child. Weeks went past and we became close friends. Nearly two months after we met, I had another gut feeling, this time, I ran to the cave behind the waterfall._

_It was my birthday, October 10__th__. Neji and I have gotten really close and I am slowly learning more about him. He still didn't tell me why he's alone in the first place, but I'm not going to push him. If I try to push, then he'll only back away, and I would lose him._

_So, I was turning seven, and my brother and sister wanted to celebrate it. They wanted to have a huge party, but I tried to tell them that we couldn't since I didn't know anyone outside the house since Neji and I are home schooled. They told me otherwise. _

"_You don't have to have a lot of people to have a huge party." Naruko was always the optimistic one. Kyuubi on the other hand, loved to point out the negatives and what could happen, but he never did that to us, only when he tried to convince us on his side. "All we need is loud music, our friends, lots of food, and fireworks to have a big party!" _

_So, just like they said they would, they threw a huge party in a secluded part of the forest. Most people don't come this way since they say that it has a curse, but we don't believe in such things. Plus, we all had our special some things that we had blessed. Kyuubi had a special chain that had the crucifix hanging from it, Naruko had a black rosary, and I had a gem hanging from a black chord with two beads on either side of it. We each got our pieces when we were born, all from our grandparents/godparents. They disappeared a year after I was born, so we couldn't locate them and tell them about our parents' death or that we had formed another family. I miss them dearly, even if they don't know that I can clearly remember what they look like. I love my memory, but that's only because I still don't have a reason to hate it._

_So, we were having a good time, but halfway through the party, a strange feeling washed over me. There was something wrong, someone is sad. Someone is frightened. Someone is unconscious. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I ran towards were the feeling was pulling me. Since at the time I was playing with Neji, he followed. He had trouble keeping up, but I left a trail for him and the others to follow. I kept running, and I lost Neji, but he wasn't far behind. I can tell. I was starting to feel weirder. I was getting close._

_I came to a pond with a cascade pouring into it. It was beautiful, but I paid little attention as I kept following the feeling toward the cascade. Someone was behind there, I knew that. They could be dangerous, but I knew they weren't. Someone could be in danger, and I knew it to be true. Don't ask me how I know, for I don't know how either. This feeling is all I have to guide me, and it has kept me safe so far, so why doubt it now?_

_I got closer to the falling water and I started to hear soft sobbing. I hesitated for a moment before stepping through the falling water. There were three people, two were clearly older than me, but what drew my eye was the body lying on the cave floor. The boy had red hair and was very pretty. He was my age, I could tell. The two others, a girl with dirty blonde hair and teal eyes, and a boy with spiky brown hair and dark eyes, they both apparently noticed me. They were up and in a defensive position, apparently to defend the younger boy._

"_Who are you and what do you want?!" The girl yelled out. I looked over to her and saw that she was a little dirty and wet. No doubt that they found this cave recently to save their friend. I didn't want them to try to attack me, which no doubt they would, so I answered her question._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I don't know. I just had gut feeling to come, I've had it before." At that moment, Neji came in through the waterfall clearly exhausted from all the running I put him through. He probably saw my silhouette from outside the cascade and knew I was in here._

"_Why did you run off Naru-"Neji stopped as soon as he saw what was in the cave. "How'd you know?" I never told Neji how I knew about him, so now that he sees this, it's probably bringing back the memory of when I found him. I gave him the same response I gave the girl, but his eyes remained blank. He looked over to the boy on the ground and his eyes roved over the body. The other two saw him looking at him, and tensed up more, and the boy moved to step in front of the body._

"_Who are you and what is your problem?!" Yelled out the boy in annoyance, but Neji kept looking at where the boy was as he answered._

"_Neji, and he," Neji raised a hand and pointed to the boy behind the boy, "has a fever and possibly a broken leg. It is best to take care of his injuries before he is put in danger." To say that Neji surprised me would be a lie. I don't know why, but I knew that Neji was special. He had this feel about him where you can feel that he knows something you don't, and that he can see beyond what is visible. I on the other hand, have a knack for reading people and tell whether they're lying, scared, angry, happy, etc._

"_You were running away from something." I'm blunt; can't blame me for that. They tensed up further at both Neji and my statements. They knew we were right, but they still didn't trust us, so they opted not to speak, but I can see the question and fear in their eyes. I wanted to help, but in order for me to do anything, they were going to have to trust me._

"_I don't know why, but I just had this feeling to come here. I follow my instincts, and the feeling only got stronger the closer I got. I've only had a feeling this strong once before, and it gave me something wonderful. I want to help, but in order for me to help you three, I need you to trust me." They hesitated, but I could tell that they doubt my word. "I won't make you guys do anything. You can live with me and my family; come over so you can clean up and leave, or just send me away. But, even if you send me away, I will only come back and follow you." They looked at me grudgingly, but gave in, and the brunette stepped aside. I looked at Neji, and he knew exactly what to do._

_He went out the waterfall and back into the forest. I tore part of my shirt and put it under the falling water of the cascade. Once it was nice and moist, I went over to the unconscious boy and placed the rag on his forehead. I looked over and saw that the girl was trying really hard to keep her face straight, but I saw that she was in pain. I looked over at her, and noticed that she was bleeding as well. I tore more of my shirt and soaked it as well before going over to her._

"_Where are you bleeding?" She looked at me in surprise. The boy looked surprised too, and I noticed his hunched over position. He was also injured, I could tell._

"_Leave me alone, it's my brother you need to take care of." She was a stubborn girl, I could tell. Funny really, I guess you can call us a couple of blonde fools, but since I am one, I could also outsmart one, or at least have them give in._

"_I'll get back to him as soon as Neji gets back. I sent him to get some herbs that we learned about for infections, pain, and for fevers. I need to clean your wound so it won't get infected, and luckily, my brother and sister made me and Neji always carry bandages, so we need to take care of you and both your brothers. I don't want him to wake up and suddenly realize his sister is gone." I knew I got her when I mentioned her brother. It was obvious that she cared too much for her siblings to leave them. She would do anything to protect them, just like Naruko was with us, even if Kyuubi was older and Neji wasn't blood._

"_Alright." She lifted up her pant leg to mid way up her thigh and a large wound was seen. I heard the other boy gasp from behind me. He was shocked; he must not have known that his older sister was in so much pain, seeing that you could clearly see some of the muscle starting to be seen. Luckily, it wasn't deep enough for it to actually be seen, and it was rather small. It was on her outer thigh, so I made her lie down on her side as I cleansed it thoroughly before taking the bandages out and covering her wound. She was in pain, and that hurt me, but Neji should be back soon with the plants. _

_Next, I went over to the boy and told him to take off his shirt so I can check his wound. He was about to protest, but I guess the girl sent him a menacing glare which quickly shut him up and comply with my demand. I didn't have enough bandages for the large scratches and minor wounds on his stomach and back, but Neji came back just in time. He was holding a bunch of herbs in one arm and two pieces of plywood that he probably got from the party. He laid them in the center of the cave and immediately came over to me._

"_Let me have the bandages you have." He quietly handed them over, and we both kept working on bandaging up the boy, but mid way through, he spoke._

"_Iruka and they are looking for us. Naruko caught me getting the two pieces of wood, but I ran from her. She would have just prolonged my way back, but they did start chasing me. I wouldn't wait for them, so I kept going, they should arrive in a minute or two." The boy and girl tensed up at his words, but I quickly tried to calm them down._

"_They are of no harm to you. One is my foster father and the other two are my older brother and sister." _

"_What if they try to turn us over to the authorities?" The girl is on edge, so she was scared. Me and Neji finished with the boy and went over to the unconscious boy. We set to put his broken leg to the plywood on either side of his leg and fastened it with another piece of my shirt._

"_They won't," I answered as I finished up. _

"_How do you know?" The boy questioned, clear disbelief in his voice. Neji answered it for me._

"_They didn't turn me in." They were baffled by what he meant, so he decided to go deeper, while he did that, I started preparing the herbs. "Naruto found me in the forest two months ago. I was bleeding; he took care of me until his brother came and helped him take me to his house. They could tell that I had no where else safe for me to go, so Iruka took me in as a foster child. For safety, Naruto and I were home schooled, but after a month of no missing child report, Iruka went and got me registered as a foster child. He had connections, so it was confidential and safe. We're still home schooled, but that's a personal choice." _

_I finished with the mixture and gave it to the girl first for her pain. They seemed more relaxed, and they took the medicine. Gaara was the difficult part, but Neji volunteered to give it to him. He put some in his mouth and placed his mouth over Gaara's._

"_What is he doing?!" The boy asked in alarm. He obviously did not know first aid emergency. _

"_He's feeding him the herbs. If we were just to stuff it into his mouth, then it would just stay there or he'll choke on it. Human contact causes him to react and swallow it, so its safer, and he'll probably wake up at feeling a warmth on his mouth." The boy calmed down, and as Neji pulled back, the boy on the ground woke up._

"_Ha! You were right!" The boy yelled out as he went to the boy. The girl was already over there hugging him. And that was when Kyuubi, Naruko, and Iruka decided to bust through the waterfall. I wonder what took them so long._

"_What took you so long?" I asked as I jumped up and hugged them, Neji did the same. _

"_Kyuubi here got lost." Naruko bit out with annoyance._

"_Hey!" Kyuubi did not deny it, but instead turned his attention to the other three sitting in the cave watching us. "Looks like you found some more and they're in worse condition than how Neji was."_

_In that instant, we all turned to Iruka-with the exception of the other siblings- and put on our best puppy dog eyes. He turned immune to Kyuubi's and Naruko's, but he would always fall for Neji and mines. But, with the four of us together, there was no way that he could resist anything we asked._

"_Okay," he said defeated. We all smiled at him, and turned towards the other siblings._

"_Do you guys want to come home with us?" I smiled at them, and the littlest one of them looked at his brother and sister in confusion._

"_It's okay Gaara, they helped us, and they won't betray us." The girl kept her voice soft and comforting, so Gaara gave in. The girl tried to stand, but I instantly stopped her._

"_You can't walk or it may open back up." I then turned back to the others and told them of the others' injuries, and they understood the underlying need. Naruko went over to the girl and picked her up bridal style. _

"_What's your name sweetie?" Naruko asked._

"_Temari," the girl answered._

"_How old are you?_

"_I'm nine," she then turned her head to the two boys and introduced them. "The one with the brown hair is Kankuro, and he's eight. The red head is Gaara and he's seven."_

"_Alright Temari, we're going to take you guys to our home and get you guys cleaned up." Naruko shifted Temari so she'll be comfortable, and apparently, Temari was really light. Kyuubi carried Kankuro and Iruka carried Gaara. We became friends, and Iruka took them in as well. We were all happy, and after a while, we met more and more people, except they were all older than us. We created our own group. The Akatsuki and the Jinchuriki._


	23. Interlude:The Akatsuki and Jinchuriki

**Sorry it took so long.**

_

* * *

_

Well, I guess Neji was the start, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were the ones who really set it off. Iruka took us all in, and since we were listed as foster children, he got one thousand dollars monthly to support us. I guess he felt kind of down having to be given that money, so he put all of it in a bank account for emergencies. Naruko just turned sixteen, so now she can go look for a job to help alongside Kyuubi. Iruka got a raise and a promotion, so he was planning to have us move to an actual house a little farther into the country. Our little family is growing, and I just

_**knew**__ that it was just going to get bigger. We found a new house in the country, and it was really big. I wondered how Iruka could afford it. I might be young, but I wasn't ignorant of our financial situation, so I went up to Kyuubi and asked him._

"_Hey, Kyuu?" I tugged on his shirt just to make sure he acknowledged me._

"_Hm?" He stopped packing and turned to me, but crouched down to my level so he wouldn't have to strain his neck. I guess it came from sleeping on the couch for two weeks, now I feel sad. I kept trying to give him my bed, but he wouldn't take it, so I just sleep on the floor so he wouldn't be the only one uncomfortable._

"_How could Iruka afford this house?" He looked at me like I was crazy! "I'm not stupid Kyuu. I can hear your conversations and I can see some of the cutbacks being made. I know we're having troubles, so just tell me how he could afford the house."_

"_That's not what I thought." He was confused, but I couldn't blame him. He, like me, is very smart and observant, but dense when it comes to the most obvious things. He thought for a moment before giving in. "He got it in a foreclosure auction. I helped him out with some of my savings, and that's that."_

_That settled my nerves. I was content with the explanation, so I just helped finishing getting packed. I helped getting everything packed along with Neji, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. And man, those three are weird. But hey, so am I. _

_Gaara loves sand. It's kind of funny though, he has this jar full of dirt that he got from near the cave where I found him. He one time went around holding up his jar of dirt in the air yelling/singing out, "I got a jar o' dirt! I got a jar o' dirt! I got a jar o' dirt! Guess what's inside it!" He looked so cute when he did it!_

_Temari LOVES fans! Little fans, big fans, tall fans, short fans, all kinds of FANS! She loved them. She even has this one fan that is like five feet tall, made of medal, has three purple moons, and so strong, that it can hold Kyuu and Naruko on it, TOGETHER!_

_Oh, and Kankuro is such an AV nerd. He loves technology. He one time, as a way of thanking us, which we denied, he built a computer from scratch. It was awesome though! It had over 200 gigabytes of memory, a bootleg Microsoft office, windows movie maker, windows media player, and free internet! The bright side was that it looked like junk, so if anyone tried to rob the house, then they'll leave it alone. Oh, and one more thing._

_THEY ALL WEAR MAKE-UP!_

_I mean, I understand Temari, but not Gaara and Kankuro; or, at least, not at first. At first, I resented their efforts, and so did Neji. But, after a while, we gave in. All they really put on us was eyeliner and mascara, but it felt nice. When we looked in the mirror, we were amazed. Iruka and the others found it adorable, and Kyuubi and Naruko came over to us to ask us a question._

"_Do you guys want to see us without make-up?" I looked at Naruko in confusion._

"_You wear make-up?" Again, I was slow when it came to the obvious. They just laughed at me, but nodded their heads. I wonder what they will look like without their make-up. "Sure!" Everyone else nodded with me._

"_Alright, wait here," Kyuubi ordered. So, we did. It turns out that they really did not look that different. Their scars were more pronounced and their eyes didn't pop out as much, but over all the same. And that's how they went out and we found Itachi._

_After we saw them like that, we noticed that it was time to go, so we left to go to see Iruka. But, on our way, I had a feeling as we neared an alley, so when it was majorly intense at that alleyway, I made a turn and ran straight in, Kyuubi and the others behind me. I stopped and immediately kneeled in front of the bloody figure. He wasn't injured, but he was hurt. We immediately took him to our soon to be ex-home. He was quiet, and just had lifeless eyes. We took him with us to our new home, and we quickly started bonding. He wouldn't talk for a while though, but after a month or so, he started to talk a little. _

_Kyuubi asked him out and he agreed. He has a pretty smile though, and he had long dark raven hair. His bags only added to his looks, and when asked his name he hesitated, but finally came out._

"_Itachi Uchiha." For some reason, I think he expected us to recognize his name, but we didn't, or at least we didn't. They hit it off, but after a while, he had a breakdown and confessed a lot of things. He killed his clan, protected his little brother, ran, got jumped, and raped. He thought we would resent him, but we only loved him more. For some reason, we all understood a little of his pain, but none of us knew how, until that night. We all confessed our pasts._

_First, we told them of how Kyuu killed our parents and how we lived on the streets for so long, that we were close to death. That is, unless Iruka hadn't found us._

_Neji's father was killed by his uncle and Neji attacked him. He was intent on avenging his father, but when he was severely hurt, he had no choice but to run. He ran for hours, and by then, they stopped chasing him. He kept walking, but collapsed of exhaustion. And merely ten minutes later, he woke up to seeing me._

_Gaara and his siblings were born to a very powerful man, but since Gaara's birth killed his mother, he was resented. His father made multiple attempts to kill him. Their uncle tried to kill Gaara, so Gaara killed him in self defense. Gaara's father took the opportunity to strike, but his siblings finally retaliated against their father's constant abuse. He took them as traitors, and they ran. They were chased and hurt, but had finally escaped. They were in the cave for an hour before Neji and I found them. _

_After everything was said, we all found a new found confidence in each other. They became closer, and not soon after, more and more people joined. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Nagato, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi were all new members of our family._

_Sasori's parents were killed, so he made puppet versions of them. The police found them, and they tried to take him in as his parents' killer. He tried to fight back, but ended up killing one of them. He had nowhere else to go, so he ran. We found him in one of his puppets that he hides in for protection._

_Deidara had a love of explosions, so when someone planted an explosive in city hall that killed the leader, he was the blame. He denied it, but because he was an outcast and the only one in the small city that knew anything of explosives, they all pointed to him. He had to get away, for they said his punishment was death. He had to use his explosions to get away, so he killed some people. Some of which were the ones that all conspired against him, but the leader was still alive. I found him passed out in a large field with a couple of burns. He's been running for days before he finally passed out._

_Hidan was a loud mouth. He never thought before he spoke, and that got him into trouble. He bad mouthed a powerful gang leader, and that ended up in him getting attacked. He was brutally beaten, but he killed the ones who attacked him. The police were all over him, and the gang was also. He escaped only to make it to a nearby town, where I found him when we went for a special errand for 'Ruka._

_Kakuzu was a detective. He solved many crimes and helped a lot of people, but that also made him a lot of enemies. One said enemy was head of the police, and a very powerful man. He sentenced the officer's brother, so now it was time for payback. He got framed, and without knowing, killed an innocent man. He was drugged, and convinced that he was being attacked, and being a detective, pulled out his gun and shot. He was sentenced to death, but an old client helped him escape. I found him walking alongside the road; apparently someone shot him before he got away._

_Kisame almost lived in the water. So when someone drowned at his beach, he blamed himself. He went a little crazy and got drunk. The family of the drowning victim blamed him as well, and since it was ruled as an accident, let him go. That wasn't good enough, so one of them went up to him while he was drunk and slept with him. One of them followed them, and once fallen asleep, tied up the girl and gave her a couple of cuts. Since she was a virgin, there was blood, so they reported him as rape. The thing about Kisame, he never loses his memory from when he was drunk, so he knew he was framed. This time, he was chased away and beaten. We found him at the banks of a lake._

_Nagato and Konan are best friends. They had another friend, but one day, they were attacked. Yugito was killed, so Nagato killed his killers. Konan was beaten, so he carried her away. They were being hunted down, and they still are. I found them under a bridge on a rainy day._

_Zetsu found Tobi. Tobi was a victim of child abuse, so after having enough of the torment, he killed his father. Zetsu found him crying in the streets after being chased out of town for his wife's and son's homicide. He didn't kill his son; he killed his wife for killing his son. He was never in love with her, he was forced into marriage, but his son was the reason he stayed. We found them asleep under a bush in the forest. They seem like father and son._

_We all became really close; Deidara and Tobi won't stop obsessing with Neji, Gaara, and I. They kind of scare me when they go from all "intent to kill" serious to "Oh my gosh! You are so cute!" But, I guess that's what makes them fun. Oh, and I learned what a pervert was in there. Hidan turned out to be the pervert, for every time he sees Kyuubi or Itachi either in a really good mood or a really bad mood, he just has this urge to make a sexual comment._

_Once he said, "Fuck!" When he spilled some hot coffee and none of us knew what that meant, so we asked. Temari did the honors since she's the bluntest with things._

"_Kyuu-nii?" This is how she looks innocent; using "nii" usually gets her what she wants from him. _

"_Hm?" Now he's trapped._

"_What does fuck mean?" I think he just did a face vault. I wonder why._

_He got back up and took a breath to calm himself. "It's a bad word, so don't say it. And as for the meaning, it means to have sex with someone just because you want to, or when you get really shocked or in pain. Understand?"_

_We all nodded, but then I thought of something else. Luckily Gaara, also very blunt, asked it for me. "What's sex?"_

_Kyuubi fell out the chair, and after a moment of him not getting up, we went over to check if he was alright._

_At that moment, Itachi came in. He stared at Kyuubi and us before leaning on the doorway. "What happened to him?" How he's always so calm? I will never know._

_Neji poked his face, but he didn't move. "I think he fainted."_

"_Why?"_

_Now Kankuro answered, not as blunt, but basically is. "We asked him, 'What's sex?'"_

_It seems like Itachi also took a moment to think, before he called Naruko. She came in a moment later._

"_Yeah?" _

"_They want to know what sex is."_

"_Oh."_

"_Should we tell them? Or wait until their older?"_

"_I'll just tell them what they should know."_

"_Okay." Itachi left to leave Naruko to talk to us._

_We all looked intently onto her. "Sex is something only grown people do with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Got it?" _

"_Yeah. You won't tell us until we're older." I pouted to emphasize my dislike. She just smile and ruffled my hair._

"_Yup."_

_But man, if only she knew that I would learn what sex was very soon._

_So, the others decided to give our group a name. It was Deidara who came up with the name, "Akatsuki," and Sasori designed the emblem. It was a red cloud with a white outline, and they decided to give us our own name. The Jinchuriki was what they named us, and they told us that they ever lose us, they'll chase us down. I guess that made us closer._

_One day, the Akatsuki and two fifths of Jinchuriki, Temari and Kankuro, left to do some shopping. We were left behind to get everything ready for Iruka's surprise party as a thank you for everything. I mean, he took all of us in, fed us, and took care of us. We just wanted to say thanks. But, it went horribly wrong. Someone was watching._

"_Hey Naruto, give me another balloon." I went to go get another balloon from the table, but as I turned around, someone busted through the door. We were all terrified, and we heard a gunshot. It was aimed right at me, but Kyuubi got in the way. He grabbed Neji, Gaara, and me and put us in the corner. We were confused on the meaning of this. Why are they here? What do we have that they want?_

"_Don't shoot him!" Scolded one of the men. They're apparently twins, straight gray bobs and green lipstick. "Damn Sakon, he's the one we came for!"_

_Me?! Naruko came up behind them and was able to knock away their guns. Naruto and Kyuubi were now in a fight. I was scared, but I couldn't run. I couldn't leave my friends, brother, or sister. Oh how I hope that the Akatsuki come home soon. I stood my ground and protected Gaara and Neji by standing in front of them. They were terrified, but I won't leave them._

_Naruko and Kyuubi seem to have the other hand. Naruko was about to stab one of them when the other one stopped her. _

"_Be careful Ukon." They work better together. They pulled out two knives and slashed everywhere, and some ended up splashing me. I had to do something!_

_I saw the gun on the other side of the room, but I couldn't leave Gaara and Neji. One of the twins saw me looking that way and noticed the gun. Kyuubi also saw it, and they both dove for it, but the other twin held him back by holding onto his hair. The twin dove and got the gun. He got up and shot Kyuubi, but that didn't stop him. Kyuubi got loose, and both he and Naruko stood in front of us._

"_No! Please don't do this. I beg you!" Naruto cried towards a teenage boy and girl. He's only seven years old, and he's trying to guard two other boys behind him. One, a brunette that seemed like a younger and more innocent version of Neji and the other was a red head that looked like a younger version of Gaara, but he was missing his Kanji tattoo. All were covered in crimson blood. _

"_Sorry Naruto, but we promised to always protect you." The teenage boy was well muscled and had long fiery red hair. He was about seventeen, but with what he puts up with, he could pass off as twenty. He was in a battle ready stance, and ready to launch if anyone tried to attack. His face, although once tan, had many bruises and scratches that were recently caused by the battle he was fighting now._

"_We love you Naruto, don't ever forget that. We'll protect you and your friends with our lives." The one speaking was a tall blonde girl. Her hair was undone because off what was taking place, and her clothes were torn. You could see gashes made on every part of her, her left arm is left useless, and her face was beaten, but even through all those bruises, you could always see her true beauty._

_They both turned their heads momentarily to give a supportive smile, both were lovely and their beauty was only enhanced by the silent tears washing over their faces, uncovering their cheeks from tears to reveal their signature family scars stretching over each cheek, resembling whiskers. _

_Before they could turn around, a large blast was heard. Both were simultaneously shot. Blood splattered everywhere on their already blood soaked room. A hole ripped through their chests, neither were breathing, and before they fell to the ground, they both whispered as their last words, "We're sorry, our little Kitsune."_

_Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks. He tried to scream, wanted to break down and cry his soul out right there and then. He wanted to run away, he wanted to die, but he didn't. Or rather he couldn't. He had to protect his friends, and to prove that his brother and sister, Kyuubi and Naruko, didn't die for anything. Before he was even able to register what was happening, he was lifted into the air, and before he could retaliate, everything went black. The last thing that passed his lips before everything faded away was, "I'm sorry."_


	24. Marks

_Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks. He tried to scream, wanted to break down and cry his soul out right there and then. He wanted to run away, he wanted to die, but he didn't. Or rather he couldn't. He had to protect his friends, and to prove that his brother and sister, Kyuubi and Naruko, didn't die for anything. Before he was even able to register what was happening, he was lifted into the air, and before he could retaliate, everything went black. The last thing that passed his lips before everything faded away was, "I'm sorry."_

I awoke gasping for air, screaming for it all to stop. Flashes of what happened kept flashing in my mind, Sakon, Ukon, Naruko, and Kyuubi. They took us, and killed them! I screamed, and when I tried to thrash around, I noticed that I was being held down. Oh God! It can't be him, not him!

"Shh sh, Naruto, it's okay, I'm here." That voice! I know who it is.

"S-Sasuke?" I remain tense, not knowing if it was a trap, illusion, or a dream. More flashes cross my eyes. A small boy, almost like a small Sasuke clone, he calls me "dobe." That's what Sasuke calls me. I see him, wolf tails and ears, like Sasuke. He disappeared, but before he vanished, we showed each other our marks. Commas…three commas.

"Yes dobe, it's me-ah!" Before he could finish his sentence, I flip us over. I have to know if it's really him, if he really was in that hell hole with me. I look at him in the eyes for a moment before I start to tear off his shirt.

"Na-Naruto?! Wha-what are you doing?" He tries to get out from under me, but I lock my legs on either side of him so he won't get away. "Naruto?"

"Shut-up." I order. I can tell that there was a harsh hiss in my voice, but I don't care, I need to know the truth.

"_Stop trying to be smart dobe." The little Sasuke teased. The little Naruto simply pouted._

"_Stop trying to be a smart ass Teme." The little Sasuke pulled him in for a hug, and a small peck on the lips._

"_Love you dobe."_

"_Me too teme."_

I finally get his shirt off, and immediately look over onto his right shoulder. It was blank, I was about to give up, but I smelt some chemicals on him. I looked closer, and I noticed that there was a clean line on his skin. 'Concealer,' was my first thought, so I started to lick it off. I felt Sasuke shiver under me.

"S-stop it," Sasuke pleaded. He raised his arms to try and pull me off, but I grabbed them and kept them down. I was close to figuring out if it was him, but the licking isn't fast enough, so I started to scrape my teeth over it. Sasuke moaned, but I didn't pay much attention to it. At this moment have this one goal. I finally see it. I removed all the concealer, and now I'm faced to face with what I hoped and feared.

I let go of his arms and examined his mark. It's just like his. _'It's him. It really is him.' _I kept an eye on it, staring.

"What are you doing?" I didn't need to look up to know it was Gaara. Sasuke tensed up under me, and I saw his skin go pink. He was obviously embarrassed, but I wasn't. Other things were on my mind at this time. I stayed quiet for a while. The tension was obviously killing Sasuke.

"It's him." I didn't need to turn around to know that Gaara's eyes perked up at my comment. I heard his footsteps getting closer. He was curious, yet cautious.

"Are you sure?" He was leaning over me. Sasuke only turned redder, but he seems to be getting a hold onto himself. Gaara stared at the mark, and I knew he understood.

"Yes." I don't know how my voice stayed so calm, but it helped. Gaara stayed there for a moment more before turning to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone." As soon as the door closed, I collapsed on top of Sasuke and cried.

Sasuke POV

I'm confused. At first, Naruto's asleep, then he wakes up screaming, he calms down, he flips us over, he starts to rip my shirt off, he likes and scrapes my shoulder, he stares at it, then collapses and cries. Is it because of my mark? I don't want to see him sad. I circle my arms around him to try and comfort him. He holds tightly onto me, almost like he's afraid to let go. After a while though, he seems to control himself.

"What's wrong?" I'm scared to ask, afraid that he might burst out crying again. And then there's something else I'm confused about. "What do you mean by I'm 'him'?"

He keeps wiping away stray tears, and seems to be gathering his thoughts. He then looks at me straight in the eye. "Do you know where that mark came from?"

Oh god! What should I tell him? Of course I know where I got it, but what if he knows about it? But then again, he has those ears and tail. I can't get my hopes up, I was taken from 'him', and when I went back to get him, he was gone, along with the others. I descend into my corner; I can't let myself break down.

"Yes."

Naruto POV

So he does know where he got it, but does he remember me? I know that while we were in that disgusting hell hole we really couldn't see each other, but I'm sure it's him. I just know it. He even has the same stoniness as before. He has receded into his shell, so this must be hard for him to talk about.

"Do you remember a boy? He and some of his friends were taken to that place a little after you? When he got there, he was depressed, but kept a positive attitude for his friends. You used to call him dobe, but sometimes called him 'your little Kitsune.' Do you remember him?" Sasuke's eyes widened at my barrage of questions. He does remember me. But, I needed him to say it.

"Yes." As soon as he uttered those words, I collapsed on him again and started to cry again. I could feel my eyes turn back to blue, which is a first, since it never happened before while I was in this state. I just couldn't help it. After so many years of doubt, fear, and hope, I just had to let it out. If only the Akatsuki were here, then I would be truly happy.

"How?" Oops, I did not mean to say that.

"How what?" I guess there's no going back now.

"How did you escape?"

"Kakashi." I guess that explains a lot. "How do you know about him?"

I sit up, still straddling him, but I don't care. My voice is lost. I can't speak, but even if I could, it was just too much to explain, so as they say, actions speak more than words. I start to remove my shirt, but Sasuke tries to stop me. I swat his hands away, he needs to know.

"What are you doing?" Alright, I'm getting annoyed, so I just used a couple of my tails to keep his hands down and his mouth shut. Once I removed my shirt, all that was visible was my abs. I then use one of my other tails to take out my make-up remover from my drawer. I dab some onto my shirt and start rubbing it on my stomach. I hiss in annoyance since my stomach is really sensitive there. Sasuke's eyes widen as my mark becomes visible. A swirling pattern on my stomach marks me as the nine tailed fox, while Sasuke's marks him as the wolf.

I let go of his arms and head, and he immediately bolts up and grabs my stomach. He starts to examine it, almost like he's looking for something.

Sasuke POV

I can't believe what I'm looking at. The patterns the same, but is my mark still there? The day before I was rescued, when we showed each other our marks, I bit him. He cried out when I did, but I was happy with the results. It was my way of marking him as mine, a little heart around his belly button.

There it is! It's blue? Why is that? I lick it, just to see if he's alright. He shivers under my tongue.

"Hey! Stop that." I ignored him; you can say its payback. I look back at the mark, and now it's red. Does it change colors? And what does each color mean? I decide to find out.

Naruto POV

He's smirking, oh God. He's smirking! I'm in trouble. What's he going to do?

What the hell? He's tickling me. "Wh-what the he-hell t-tem-me?" Oh god, I can't stop laughing! But man he looks good when he smiles. Ha-ha, at least he stopped. Now he's looking at my stomach again. "What's wrong?"

"It's yellow."

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"The mark I gave you is yellow."

"Oh." Hold on a second! "It changes colors?!" He's laughing at me! "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You didn't know it changed colors?"

"No."

"But it's on you."

"I never look at it." He stopped laughing. Did I do something wrong?

"Why?" Oh, that's it. Oops.

"I'm always sad whenever I look at it. It just reminded me of what I lost." I looked down only to see Sasuke still staring at it.

Normal POV

Sasuke was thinking. _'It turned dark blue.'_ Sasuke was thinking of what to do, but then came up with something. He brought his face closer to the blonde's stomach and kissed the heart. It turned a bright red, but so did the rest of his body. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's reaction, and looked up at him to rub it in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both occupants turned to look at the silver headed man in the doorway. He looked on casually, but Sasuke noticed the heart go black, and Naruto started to tremble. He looked back at the blonde, only to see glowing red eyes again.

"Get. Out. My. ROOM!" Naruto yelled as he escaped from Sasuke's arms and headed for the silver haired man. Kakashi tried to block the hit, but wasn't fast enough. He was flown out the room and into the wall, which dented, but didn't break. Sasuke wasted no time in springing to his feet and stopping the blonde. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and his tail around the nine tails of Naruto. He can't hold him down for long. Thankfully, Iruka, Gaara, and Neji all came to see what was happening. They could tell by Naruto being held down and Kakashi slumped against the wall what happened. Kakashi went into his room. They went over and lifted Kakashi off of the floor and away. Neji stayed back a moment and got close to Naruto. He saw that his mark was exposed, but he also noticed Sasuke's mark. He knew of him for a while, but wanted the others to find out on their own. He got closer to Naruto and looked directly into his eyes before poking him in several places. Naruto automatically relaxed, but stayed alert. Sasuke looked at him for an explanation.

Neji shrugged and simply said, "He's extremely territorial in this state. And you can let go of him now." Sasuke nodded and let Naruto go gently. Neji left them both to be alone.

"Want to go back to sleep?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sure, we still got two hours before lock down."

With that, they both went into the room and cuddled close together. Sasuke holding onto Naruto, and Naruto buried in his chest.


	25. LockDown

"Where's Naruto?" Kankuro had heard some screaming a little after entering the house. He, Temari, and Kakashi came home together. Kakashi went directly inside while Kankuro and Temari stayed outside for a while so they could properly check the security. When they came in, they only saw Sakura in the living room, followed by the end of a scream and a large thud. He knew it was Naruto, but just needed to make sure.

"Kakashi went into his room." Well that explained everything. Sakura needed to explain no more for everyone in the house has already been through the horror of entering Naruto's territory before they were allowed. It was his own sanctuary for when he was in this state. Everyone except Sasuke and Kakashi has already been given entrance, but they only use it when necessary. Now that he thinks about it, "Where's Sasuke?"

Kankuro waited for a reply, but Sakura just pointed toward the hallway. She had a mischievous glint in her eye, but Kankuro was oblivious to it. She foresaw this coming. Ever since she touched Sasuke on their first day, she knew that they were attached.

Kankuro went toward the hallway, but stopped in the kitchen where he saw Gaara, Neji, and Iruka attending to Kakashi. He thinks it would probably be safer to ask them instead of finding out himself.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's with Naruto in his room."

"Huh?" Kankuro was dumbfounded on why Naruto had let in Sasuke so easily. "Why?"

"'Cause." Gaara was not one for explaining, and when he said that, it meant, 'None of your business.' It is not good to get on Gaara's bad side.

Kankuro nodded and went to get something to drink. He got out a bottle of coke and asked if they wanted any. Everyone except Kakashi answered a yes, but Iruka made him drink it anyway, to help with his headache. Kankuro went to his room and fished out his laptop.

"How long 'till lockdown?" Temari questioned as she entered the kitchen with Sakura. There were clicking sounds from Kankuro typing on his laptop, but it was mostly quiet until Kankuro answered.

"Based on earlier years, 2-4 days, depending on how each of them are. The censors in the house will automatically react on their chemical balances and put every room on lockdown until they re-stabilized."

"Alright. Are they're food in their rooms already?"

"Yea. Gaara was able to put everything in the rooms a little while ago," Iruka answered as he put a bag of ice on Kakashi's head. "Could you guys get the medicine and ointment from your rooms?" He asked Gaara and Neji. Sakura walked in and asked her to bring her bag towels and cotton swabs. They left and the other four were left in the kitchen. A comfortable silence settled in between all of them as Kankuro kept clicking away at his laptop.

…

…

…

"Uh-oh." Everyone's head popped up to look at Kankuro.

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Asked Temari as she stood straight from leaning against the doorframe.

"This can't be right. It's too soon."

"What's happening." Kakashi didn't ask, he demanded for answers.

At that moment, sirens from within the house went off. Kankuro's face went urgent as he frantically clicked away on the keyboard. Right after the sirens started, metal blinds went down, all the doors locked, and bars went off everywhere.

"I thought you said it wouldn't start for another couple of days!" Temari yelled out over the sirens. There was fear in her voice, but Kankuro was too concentrated figuring everything out to notice.

"I did! I don't know why it's happening now!" Kankuro was straining his voice, as he was never a loud child. A few moments passed before Kankuro spoke again. "It's too late. The process can't be reversed."

**Sakura**

Sakura was in her room and went to her drawer to get what Iruka asked of her. Once she got the item, the sirens went off. She knew it was too soon, so she tried to dash for the door, but it was slammed shut. She was stuck, and she won't be getting out for a while.

**Neji**

Neji flew up to the top shelf in his room, but as the sirens went off, he just went back onto the floor. Everything was closed off, and his floor started to sink. His ceiling was getting higher so he could move, but now he was trapped.

**Gaara**

As soon as he entered the room, the doors closed and the sirens went off. The sirens hurt his ears, but the lights were starting to dim. It was the beginning, and he knew it.

**Naruto and Sasuke**

As soon as the sirens went off, the both jolted up. Naruto saw the door starting to close, but was too late. The door was shut, and a new door appeared. This door only leads to a bathroom, but as far as one could tell, there was no escape.

"Damn," Naruto cursed. He didn't want to be on lock down so soon. He thought that he had more time. He felt Sasuke sit up and look at him.

"What's going on?"

…

…

…

"Naruto…" His voice was demanding yet wasn't dangerous.

"… Lock down."

**Kankuro and others**

"Who's it coming from?!" Yelled out Iruka. He was worried and confused.

"Let me check." There was a slight silence before Kankuro found the source. "It's coming from Naruto's room!"

The sirens got louder, so the others barely caught what he said.

"Sasuke's in there with him." Stated Kakashi as he slowly changed position. The other three peoples' heads went up in realization. Their thought was voiced in unison.

"**SHIT!"**


	26. What's Lockdown?

"SHIT!" Everyone yelled out in unison. Even Iruka, who disapproves of cursing.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. He had never known of others like Sasuke, and Sasuke never did anything strange, so he was confused.

"Has Sasuke ever gone through anything strange during this time?" Iruka asked as he started to fidget. Iruka was a very strong man, but so far, the only thing that has caused him fear are Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Naruko, and Kyuubi.

Kakashi shook his head slowly, as to not to agitate his head. "No, he has just been more restricted and distant, but that's just because he has some bad memories. He always locks himself in his room, but that's normal for him."

"I see." Iruka kept fiddling with his shirt.

"Why does it matter? Does Naruto or any of the others act strangely?" Kakashi was getting closer to Iruka, and he crouched down to his level.

"Something like that." Temari answered for Iruka, seeing as he seemed too preoccupied to speak. She started to chew on her thumb as she thought of a way to explain. "When they're in those forms, some of the attributes are enhanced. Neji's superiority complex is enhanced ten fold, Gaara is even more secluded than normal, Sakura gets extremely temperamental, and Naruto is overly emotional." Kakashi was about to say something, but Temari raised her hand to stop him. "I'm not done yet. They are all also very aggressive, but Naruto is the most dangerous, that's why they stay locked up, because they have major mood swings and would bust the house if they got angry or upset." She took a breath before going on. "Neji's the oldest between them, so changes happened to him before the others. It turns out, that at sixteen; they go through 'heat.' They are extremely sexually frustrated and become very aggressive. Neji was the first, and Gaara's happened last year. Naruto's birthday is in a couple of days, and this lasts for about a week; but, now that Naruto is probably gonna go into heat, it will probably be longer. And Naruto is the most dangerous of them as well; I just hope Sasuke can hold up against him."

Kakashi took everything in for a moment, before he started to chuckle.

"What is wrong with you?" Iruka asked as he started to get annoyed by the silver haired man. Did he not know that Sasuke could possibly get raped?!

"It's just that Sasuke turned sixteen a couple of weeks before you guys moved here."

Kankuro was the first to see what he meant, and he busted out laughing. Temari was the second to put the pieces together, and she blushed madly. Iruka took the longest to figure it out, but when he did, he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Iruka can faint very easily.

**Back With Naruto and Sasuke**

"Sit!" Naruto cursed. **"MOTHA FUCKIN' ****SHIT****!"** Naruto was scared beyond anything else. Lockdown means only one thing, well two now for him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke yawned as he stretched to get up.

"Lockdown."

"What's that?" Sasuke sat up and headed over to Naruto and sat by him. After finding out that his little dobe is still alive, he felt the need to stay close to him.

"When this happens," he points towards his tails and ears, "we have a short amount of time before our hormones take over. Usually it's just anger and irritability, but two years ago, after Neji turned sixteen, his hormones went crazy with lust. We had to restrain him and lock him in a room for a week before it finally passed. Then last year, it happened again, except that time, it also happened to Gaara. So, we came up with the theory that at that period of time, after we turn sixteen, we would go into heat. And guess what?" Naruto looked over to him with an exhausted look in his yes.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm turning sixteen in two days."

Sasuke's mouth took on the shape of an 'oh.' Then, something else dawned in his mind. "Do you think that I'll go in heat too?"

Naruto looked at him boredly, but clear curiosity in his eyes. "How old are you?"

"I turned sixteen a few weeks before you guys came here."

Naruto closed his eyes for a little while. "Probably."

'_Crap!'_ Thought Sasuke. "How long do you think until we go into heat?"

"Don't know. Depends on who set off the signal."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding. "I see." Sasuke then cupped Naruto's face with his hand and gently brought their lips together. Naruto was caught off guard at first, but Sasuke was being gentle, so he fell into the kiss. It was soft and sweet, as if they were cherishing each other. It didn't get heated, Naruto was left slightly breathless. Sasuke pulled back a little, but kept his face close to Naruto, locking their gazes together. "I missed you Naruto." Sasuke softly caressed Naruto's cheek with his thumb. Naruto leaned into his touch, and smiled softly at him.

"Me too Sasuke, me too." Naruto leaned up slowly and captured Sasuke's lips with his in a soft kiss filled with joy. Sasuke was starting to get into the kiss, and when Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke wound his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him close. Sasuke wanted to be closer to Naruto, so he pulled him flush against his body. It amazed him how soft Naruto's skin was. Not only was it a beautiful golden tan, but it was very soft, like a rose petal. Even though Naruto was the smaller of the two, he felt safe in Naruto's arms. He felt as if Naruto would always be there for him.

Their breathing was become shallow, but neither of the two would break the kiss. Neither opened their mouths, both feeling like it wasn't time yet. Both after a while decided to pull back so they each could get some air.

_TapTapTap_

Sasuke blushed lightly as Naruto looked around him to see what was making the tapping sound. He started to giggle when he saw that it was Sasuke's tail hitting the ground. His own tails were swooshing around as well, but at least they didn't wag like Sasuke's. Sasuke pouted slightly, and it was amazingly cute. One, Sasuke never pouts, and two, he looked adorable when he does. Especially with those tails and ears.

"Naruto?" Naruto settled down some and looked towards Sasuke.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Naruto's tails stopped and so did Sasuke's. "Only if you tell me at least some of what happened to you."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before nodding an ok.

"How about we ask some questions first, and see if that leads us to the rest." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Alright, you ask first."

Sasuke thought for a moment before finally asking.

"Why is it that you mostly eat ramen?"


	27. Q and A

"Why do you always eat ramen?" Sasuke sat next to me and leaned his head back onto the wall to relax a little.

"My throat is sensitive, and after so much tearing at its walls, I could no longer pass almost anything. There are some things that I could eat, like ramen, but there were others that I couldn't without damaging it further, such as apples, meat, and most vegetables." I took a deep breath to relax myself further.

"Why was your throat damaged?" Sasuke took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"One question at a time. It's my turn, remember "Mr. Straight A's."

Sasuke smirked at my comment and answered in his usual monosyllable. "Hn."

"How did you spend your first day in freedom?"

"I didn't. It turns out that they doped me up right when Kakashi busted in and took me out of there. It was near death, so I was in a coma for about four months before I realized that my nightmare was over, yet at the same time just begun." He stayed in silence for a while, giving me time to take in all the information. "So, how was your throat damaged?"

I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees as I started. "It started about a month after we were taken in. He was about to start using everyone in extreme experimentation that was life threatening, and since he was working on me at the time, and I was awake at the time, I made a deal with him. I told him that if he kept the extreme experimentation away from you all, then he could use me however he wanted. He took it, and he started to use more life threatening experiments on me, and after a while, he started to make me do things that I still feel ashamed of. The first time, he had to remind me of our deal in order for me to obey, but that didn't lessen the filth I felt. He used me as his personal sex toy, and forced me to give him oral sex. Since I was so small, taking something like that damaged me. That's one of the reasons I really never got that close to you. I felt ashamed, filthy, ad just depressed. I didn't want you to feel that way too. I still don't."

I was in my own world, and when I felt a hand caress my cheek and a warm wet feeling on my cheek, I realized that I had been crying. It's weird, I've never cried about it before while awake. I would always wake up with my pillow wet, but I would never remember my dreams. Arms encircled me and pulled me close to a Sasuke's warm and comforting chest. Sasuke was circling soothing circles onto my back and I just leaned in closer into him until I was fully engulfed into his embrace. Now I understood 'Lithium' from Evanescence. After all this time without him, I was never able to truly be myself. Even with others who I thought I let my guard down with, I never truly have. I sobbed into my hands, not wanting his shirt to get wet, and he just pulled me closer.

I don't know for how long I cried, but after I calmed down, I just didn't want him to let go of me. His voice was barely above a whisper, but with him holding me so close, I was able to hear it. "Your turn."

I thought for a moment to what we were talking about before. "What did you do after you came out of the coma?"

"I lost most of my memory; the only thing I remembered from that place was you. I used to say, 'Where's Naruto?' 'I want Naruto!' Kakashi used to ask me who you were and why I wanted you and I would just reply, 'He's a blonde boy with pretty blue eyes and scars that made you look like a fox.' And when he would ask me why I wanted you, my answer always was, 'Because I love him.' I think the first time I said that, he froze for a good half hour. But after a month, when I got released from the hospital, I saw this little girl with light gray eyes, and Neji flashed across my eyes. I shook it off, but then I saw a man with red hair running across the street, and I saw Gaara. I was confused and got a head ache. It hurt so bad that I fainted. And, when I did, I dreamt. I saw what happened before I got captured and how we spent our time together in that place. When I woke up, I bolted straight up and tried to run out the house, since Kakashi took me to his house. He caught me before I even got near the door, and when he tried to ask me what was wrong, I beat him to it. I told him everything, and how you three were still over there. He took me to the police, but even with what I said, it wasn't enough until they captured the snake bastard." By that point, Sasuke's voice had hardened, and his hold on me merely tightened, but I embraced it. "After about another month, they had finally found his hide out, and were going to invade it; but, when they did, it was already trashed with blood everywhere, and all of you were no where to be found."

Sasuke's became saddened and he lowered his face into my hair and snuggled in closer. "So, how did you all escape?"

I moved my head so that the side of me head was resting on his chest and so that I was in a more comfortable position between his legs. "When you didn't come back, I got worried, and when I asked Orochimaru what happened to you, he said that you died. I was depressed, and he said that worse would happen if we didn't obey him. We were there for almost six more months before we were saved. Iruka, Temari, Kankuro, and a The Akatsuki came and saved us. Kankuro had removed all alarms so they weren't detected, Temari made disguises, and Iruka lead everyone. While the Akatsuki were fighting everyone off, Iruka and the others found us and were able to get us and take us out of there; but, before we made it out of there, we found Sakura in an experimentation room. It was almost like she was grown in a test tube. We left and Iruka took us out of the country for a couple of years. We were going to wait for the Akatsuki, but the never showed up. I don't know what happened to them or if they are going to be alright, but I knew that you were alive somewhere."

"Hn."

"Yeah, weird. So, how was your school life?"

"I was depressed and became super anti social. Girls started clinging onto me everywhere I went and that just made me more closed off. I didn't make friends, and I was usually too aggressive in sports, so most people stayed away from me. I had the highest marks since I had basically drowned myself in my studies, but it only made you grow stronger in my mind. To tell you the truth, I was always in my own little shell until you came along."

I looked up to look at him, and I was greeted with a small genuine smile. Sasuke looks so beautiful when he smiles, and that makes me wonder how often he did smile.

"Where did Sakura come from?"

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? If you can, go to my page and vote in the poll I have up. I'm trying to figure out who to pair up Sakura with, but I don't want it to be Lee, unless you all really want it to be. Ok, thankies!**


	28. Sakura

ジエシカ

"Where did Sakura come from?"

Naruto smiled slightly at the question. "You."

"Huh?" He thought he heard wrong, because he doesn't know what Naruto was talking about.

Naruto giggled a little at Sasuke's rare show of bewilderment. "After we rescued Sakura from the experimentation room, she was unconscious for about a day or two. She told us that even though she was unconscious, she was still aware of everything around her. She told us that she was actually a clone that Orochimaru made of you, or at least attempted. There were some mutations, such as her being a girl and her unnatural pink hair. She also has this type of other worldly connection with you, so that's why she knew you were still alive. I kind of understand now why Sakura smiled fondly to you on her first day, she had to make sure that it was you, so basically, she's like your sister. Oh, and she also has some types of psychic like abilities, like how to tell if you're lying or sometimes mind reading."

Sasuke was shocked, and his usually stoic mask was no longer there, but instead replaced by his mouth being slightly open in awe. "I have a sister."

"Yup." Naruto nodded and smiled to show his happiness for Sasuke.

Sasuke sat there going over in his head again and again the information he was taking in. He had a sister. Naruto looked up after a while, and through the steal window, he could see that it was dark out. He looked over at the clock by the bed and saw that it read 11:38.

"Hey teme."

"Hn." Sasuke barely acknowledged him.

"It's late, be better go to sleep."

"Hn."

Naruto got up and Sasuke soon followed Naruto to his bed. Naruto pulled back his covers and let Sasuke lie down first. Naruto then went under the covers and laid with his back to Sasuke. He didn't care if he still had clothes on, he was used to it. Ever since his first experience with Orochimaru, he has never felt comfortable sleeping without regular clothes on anymore. As he fell asleep, Sasuke finally came to the realization that he had a sister. He let a small smile grace his lips as he snuggled into Naruto's back. Naruto already deep asleep didn't notice the extra weight in the bed.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's Room

Sakura slid down her wall onto the floor and threaded her fingers through her hair.

"Does he know yet?" Sakura looked up and came face to face with a female copy of Naruto.

"I think so Naruko." Sakura looked into the unbelievably alive blue eyes of the spirit of Naruko.

"How long do you think until Sasuke finds out about you?" Naruko crouched down in front of Sakura. Her hair was down and let to frame her face.

"A few hours." Sakura turned her head to look at the red head in the corner.

"You think so Kyuu?" Kyuubi simply nodded his head. He had a small sad smile on his face.

"When do you think I can tell Naruto about you guys?" Sakura looked at both spirits, and one of her ears up and the other one down.

"You can't. He has to see us ourselves." Both of Sakura's ears dropped.

"How can he do that?" Kyuubi just shrugged.

"I don't know, look it up." Sakura just nodded as an okay.

"Come on Sakura," Naruko got up and motioned for her to follow, "You might as well get some exercise while you're in here."

Sakura nodded and went on to play on the poles. She spent the rest of the night doing many acrobatics on the many platforms and poles until dawn.

"Why she fall asleep before dawn?" Naruko asked.

"Cats are nocturnal," answered Kyuubi.

"That answers a lot."

"Yeah."


	29. Gaurdian Spirits

**Gaara's Room**

Gaara glared at the locked steal door in annoyance. "Great. I wonder who set it off this time." His voice had changed. It was lower in pitch, and seemed more monstrous. It was closer to a growl, and it was resonating with annoyance. He obviously was not pleased with the early lockdown, but for him, the worst part was the effects that that are soon to come. He felt annoyed that he will have no control over himself. What bugged him more is that Shukaku is going to pop up soon.

"Sup Dude!" Speak of the devil. Gaara looked over at the brown haired man. He was Japanese, but he had a surfer's tan. He popped up when Gaara first had the "problem," and Shukaku was annoying the hell out of him.

When Gaara did nothing but glare at him, the entity just held his hands up in defense. "Chill dude. You know the drill."

Gaara merely snorted to show his disagreement. Shukaku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dude, I don't care if you don't like it, you stuck with me 'till you almost done with the tails and ears."

Gaara snorts at him before looking at him directly in the eye. "And how long will **THAT** be." Man, Gaara can get really scary, but Shukaku seems unfazed.

Shukaku sighed as he looked tiredly at Gaara. "For you: two weeks. For the others, I don't know. Naruto and Sasuke are gonna experience it for the first time in a couple of days, and Neji is gonna start to get a pattern soon. Sakura… well, I just don't know."

Gaara went over to the darkest corner and slid down into a sitting position before looking back at Shukaku, who was smiling like an idiot. He couldn't stand idiots, and the only reason he could stand to be around Naruto was because he could relate and knew when Gaara didn't want to be disturbed. He also had interesting conversations about life, despite what most people think of him, he actually thinks a lot.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gaara's silhouette was barely visible through the shadows, but his eyes glowed with an eeriness that would cause most people nightmares.

Shukaku smiled at Gaara stupidly as he answered. "Gaara? Asking?" Gaara merely glared at Shukaku and his stupidity before he decided to go on. "Well it's obviously because I'm the only one who isn't terrified of you."

Gaara didn't buy it, and he made it known. "Stop with the bullshitting and answer the damn question."

Shukaku sighed in defeat as he looked at Gaara with serious eyes. "You're not gonna believe me and you're not gonna like it." Gaara's experience merely read 'try me.' Shukaku sighed before telling Gaara the reason behind himself. "I'm you're cousin who was gonna come and live with you guys after your mother died, but I was killed during a freak surfing accident, even though I know that I was assassinated as an operation to get rid of everyone on your mother's side of the family including her children. They got rid of everyone except you and your siblings, but they were waiting for a time were they could make it an accident."

"That doesn't explain why your with me." Shukaku holds up his hand to silence Gaara.

"I'm getting to that." He took a deep breath and started to continue on with his explanation. "Your mother had a wish before she gave birth that she told me. She wanted me to take care of you and your siblings while you guys grew up. I have been with you guys with you the entire time, being one of those ominous forces that stopped all of the many near death accidents. But, one day, when you guys barely made it out and you guys were in the waterfall, I had to make sure that you were able to heal enough so that you wouldn't die, and that's when I felt a strong spiritual presence. I stayed with you as I sent out my own message of distress to that presence, and after a little, the little boy you know as Naruto popped up with Neji. I was surprised that he was the one I felt, but then I also felt someone else hanging around that Neji boy. So, to sum it all up, you can say I stole the job of guardian angel, without being your official guardian angel."

Shukaku too a deep breath as he caught his breath over what he just said, and so that Gaara would be able to process what he said. But then again, he's dead, so why is he trying to catch his breath? He stared straight into Gaara's eyes, and saw that they had softened. For some reason, that made him more scared than his glare ever could, but maybe it's because he's never been on the receiving end of that look before. A long silence stretched over a period of time, where neither of them spoke, but Shukaku was trying his hardest to keep eye contact, but it was difficult for him, since Gaara had a look in his eye that he couldn't read.

"Thank you."

Shukaku looked straight into Gaara's eyes, and he seemed to have tensed up at hearing that rare declaration from Gaara. "Huh?"

Gaara smirked at Shukaku's faltering before repeating himself. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence, in which most of all the tension that Shukaku felt seemed to have fallen off and roll away, but Shukaku couldn't help but smile at Gaara. After so long with him being scared that Gaara wasn't going to accept him, but instead run him off was all out of false expectations.

"You're welcome."

**Neji's Room**

Neji looked around his room before he decided to fly up to one of the bars and swings hanging from his ceiling. He was glad for this improvement that Kankuro was able to add onto his room for it gave him a larger sense of freedom. He felt calm and relaxed, so he decided to just play around until **she** appeared. As he was hanging upside down, he felt her fly up behind him.

"'Bout Time you got here." Neji turned his head toward her, and there she was looking at him with an amused look in her eyes, but a still face. She had long dark brown hair like him, and she also had the same type of eyes as him. He knows that she's related to him, but he just doesn't know how. Every time they meet, he always forgets to ask her, or he just didn't see it as important at the time. But, seeing as how he is probably going to be stuck here for a while, so might as well ask now.

"Yeah, well, you just gonna be starting soon, but I'm gonna last until all of you guys finish up completely, same goes for the others." Neji nodded at the new found information before asking his own questions.

"Hanabi, how are you related to me?" The girl just looked at him kind of weirdly before answering with her own question.

"Why do you think we're related?" Neji just smirked at her in amusement before answering.

"You look a lot like me, and I don't think many people have the same colored eyes as me." Hanabi smirked at Neji's logic, but she also could use this to see just how perceptive he is.

"Then do you know that your cousin goes to your school?" Neji's eyes did flicker once, but he kept his facial expression cool. Hanabi decided to use her as a way of explanation. "Well, she's my older sister, but we really weren't able to bond that well since my father always kept us apart."

Neji nodded, and flew down to his bed so he could sit and talk to Hanabi more comfortably. "I remember her from when I was younger. Hinata, she always seemed like the shy type, but she seemed gloomier the last time I saw her."

"Yeah. I died a year after I was born, and also a month before you escaped. My father was a very cruel man, and said that Hinata was useless, and he said that I was going to be the stronger heir to the Hyuuga clan when he leaves his chair. Even though I was just a baby, my memory was still very vivid. He terrifies me to the core of my soul, but what made me more terrified of him was when I figured out why he killed your father."

Neji shot up straight and got as close to Hanabi as he could without going through her. "Why? Why did he have to kill my father? He never did anything that could have given him that punishment, so why?" Neji was hyperventilating as he let his anger release into the air. Hanabi was a little freaked out by this since she was so used to him always being so calm and emotionless, so seeing him break down like this was weird and scary for her, especially now since he was crying. It's times like these in which she wished that either Gaara or Naruto were right there with him.

Hanabi took a deep breath and looked directly straight into Neji's eyes before giving him her answer, and finally the truth of his father's death. "He was killed because he was seen as a threat toward the clan. My father thought that he was raising you to overthrow the clan's power, so he decided to get rid of him before hand. He killed him, but when he noticed that you were still progressing at a fast rate, he decided that you were still a threat, so he decided to eliminate you."

"It's weird though. I think that he was mentally ill, and still is." Hanabi looked at Neji, and Neji sat back down and buried his head into his hands.

"Why do you say that?" Neji was sad and he felt tired for no apparent reason. He wanted to go to sleep, but he felt like he had to listen to the rest of her story.

"Well, he would always talk to me about everything. Actually, the month I died, he was the one who killed me. He thought that he was keeping me safe from the intruders, so he put me under a bunch of blankets and sat on them as you came in. That I remember vividly, because I was dying and the last sounds I heard as I passed on were your screams as he beat you. I felt bad, and after all that I knew had happened because of my father, I had decided to watch over you. To me, you were my Onii-chan. I made sure that the beatings were stopped or not as bad. But, when you escaped and they came after you, I created obstacles and openings for you to run through so they wouldn't catch you. I helped you so that you could run for days, but after you collapsed, I called out for help. I felt someone strong spiritually, and he came, but I didn't know that it was Naruto. I doubted him at first, but after I saw how he took care of you, I was confident about your well being."

Neji let a small smile come across his face as he looked over his guardian angel, even though he knew that she wasn't officially, but in reality, for him, she was. Then again, he just remembered something.

"Why are you so old if you died when you were a baby?"

Indeed Hanabi was older than when she had died. In fact, she looked to be twenty years old, but very tomboyish in how she was presented.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to take care of you if I was a baby and with all that I knew, I had the knowledge and wisdom of a grown woman." Neji nodded as he understood what she meant, but he was getting sleepy. He was drifting off, but he just had to say one more thing before he did.

"Thank you."

Hanabi smiled warmly at his sleeping form. She went over and threw a cover over him so he wouldn't be cold. True she might be a spirit, but that didn't mean that she had no power.

"Night Neji."


	30. You didn't notice!

**Sorry I haven't uploaded, you know, writer's block. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

In the Kitchen

"I can't believe it happened so soon!" Temari gripped her hair as she walked up and down the kitchen. Kakashi had sat back down on the floor since he was feeling a little dizzy. Kankuro was still typing on his computer, but he had a confused yet determined look on his face.

"I can't either, but from what it looks like, it seems like Naruto and Sasuke's chemical imbalances are way past the other three's." Iruka, who had been sitting with his hands clasped, had looked up.

"What do you mean?" He had the look of concern and worry etched all over his face and deep within his eyes. Kankuro shook his head a little, but answered Iruka without taking his eyes off of the laptop screen.

"You know how Naruto was, is the strongest of all of them, and how his changes are the most radical yet deceiving?" Iruka nodded his head. "Well, that's probably because the snake bastard had put him through the most experiments. He was like his favorite test subject, and based off of the analysis I did on Sasuke, it seems like he was a close second, even though his weren't as vicious."

Temari snapped into the conversation with her own curiosity. "How did you manage to analyze Sasuke so soon, if you only found out about him today?" Even though it was Temari's question, it was voiced by Kakashi.

Kankuro never faltered, but he had a strong urge to smile, but instead smirked. Right before they left, I took a piece of hair from Sasuke. Once I had it, I just put it in my laptop's scanner. It took a virtual copy and dissected it. It turns out that his and Naruto have a lot of the same mutations, except his are at a smaller scale. But, what's the most interesting is…" Temari got slightly closer to Kankuro, while Kakashi hid his curiosity. "It seems as if Sasuke has almost an identical match to Sakura, except for obvious differences."

Temari and Kakashi seemed shocked, but Iruka didn't seem phased at all.

"So?"

Everyone, Kankuro included, turned to look at Iruka in disbelief. Iruka thought that strange.

"What? I thought it was kind of obvious." He shrugged, but the others just looked at him in total disbelief. How could he have known?!

"How was it obvious?!" Temari is a very vocal person when she's confused or angry.

"Well, remember when Sakura told us about where she came from?" The other two nodded their heads. "Well, she said that she was born from a boy, right?" Another nod. "And remember how Naruto told us about Sasuke, and Gaara and Neji supported his story?" Nod. "And you know how Sakura just **knew** that he was okay, even though she had never met him?" A slightly more hesitant nod. "Well, I put together the pieces, and confronted her about it. I asked her if she came from Sasuke, and Naruto was there with us, and she told me that she was actually an imperfect clone of him, but because of the differences, she was more of a twin sister. And it looks like Naruto had known a while ago about them being liked that."

"But how did you know that this Sasuke was that Sasuke?" Kakashi was curious as well, especially since he couldn't tell.

"I was getting to that." Iruka took a breath before continuing. "Well, when I met Sasuke, I saw similarities in him and Sakura and the description of the younger him. I also noticed the warmth in Naruto's eyes that he always get's when he's by him, and no matter how long apart, even if the mind forgets, the heart and soul doesn't. So, I looked at Sasuke and Sakura next to each other, and saw the similarities. It seems like Sakura always knew though, since she was always protective of him. They both have the same length hair, the same nose, lips, both are slim, and Sakura's only slightly darker than him. To me, it was basic. I thought everyone already noticed, except for Naruto since he was a little oblivious."

"Well you thought wrong about us seeing it." Kankuro went back to typing. He knows that when this lock down started, there was no stopping it. So instead, he decided to check up with an old friend.

"It's incredible how perceptive you are." Kakashi's compliment was rewarded with a warm smile. Temari just sighed and sank down onto the floor to sit.

**Naruto's Room**

They haven't been asleep for an hour before Naruto had awoken from a strange feeling. At feeling Naruto shift, Sasuke had also woken up, but had to struggle a little to open his eyes. He looked down at Naruto and saw that his face bore an expression of bewilderment and slight paranoia.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto snapped his eyes up to look at him, and Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's red eyes, but they weren't slits this time. Now, the pupil was large and round like a cat's.

"I think something's in here." Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely, until a voice cut through the silence.

"'Bout time you woke up!" Sasuke snapped straight up, and so did Naruto.

"Yay! I can finally meet Sasu-chan!" Sasuke slightly twitched with the nickname, but ignored it as he took in the two standing in front of him.

One was a girl with fiery red hair and red eyes while the other had spiky black hair with black eyes. The girl looked motherly, but looked no older than them. The boy had a silly smile, but had a seriousness and kindness in his eye. One of his eyes was red, and the other was missing, leaving nothing but a black hole. Both were strange.

"Who are you?" Questioned Naruto. Sasuke 'hmphed' to show that he also wanted to know who they were. The girl was the first to realize it and answer, and was then followed by the boy.

"Hi! I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's spirit follower and mother."

"I'm Obito Uchiha and I'm Sasuke's spirit follower and cousin."


	31. Who are you?

**YAY!!! I got my internet back! Sorry, but I got lazy, and this is all I got done for this story, but I am going to continue Before the Dawn, so hope you'll check it out. :D**

* * *

"Who are you?" Questioned Naruto. Sasuke 'hmphed' to show that he also wanted to know who they were. The girl was the first to realize it and answer, and was then followed by the boy.

"Hi! I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's spirit follower and mother."

"I'm Obito Uchiha and I'm Sasuke's spirit follower and cousin."

Both Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence as they took in the two almost transparent beings before them and what they had just said. Spirit followers, and them being relatives? _'The fuck?'_ Naruto was the first to come to his senses, but he was a lot more confused than Sasuke.

"You're not my mother." Kushina looked hurt for a moment, but quickly let it pass as she understood his words. "My mother's name is Kaname, and she had brown hair and green eyes, you don't look like her." Kushina had a thoughtful expression, most likely trying to figure out how to explain herself, but Sasuke spoke while she was thinking.

"'Bito go bye, bye. 'Bito no come back. 'Bito hates us. 'Bito go bye, bye." Sasuke seemed almost mechanical as he said this. He was in a trance, almost like he was reliving a past memory. Obito must have known what he was talking about, but before answering he turned to Kushina.

"Do you want to go first, or should I?" Kushina seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

"I'll go first." Obito nodded in understanding before squatting down on the bed and Kushina next to him. "Naruto." Naruto looked at her. "I died after I gave birth to you." Naruto's eyes still didn't register much.

"I would have still remembered you." Kushina took a breath and let out a sigh.

"When I was in the process of giving birth, Minato was on his way from work, and I was forced with a home birth. Kaname was my best friend, and she was with me at the time. She helped me so that I could give birth to you, but I lost a lot of blood. I needed to get to the hospital, but she just took you and left. By the time Minato got home, I was dead and she had it set up to seem like I had died giving birth to you."

"But why did she do that?" Kushina put up a hand to silence him.

"Let me finish." Naruto backed down at Kushina's face. "I was twenty, so I had Kyuubi when I was thirteen. I was a teen mom, but Minato loved me anyway. Kaname was jealous, and she was obsessed with him. She claimed that it was love, and yet she tried so many things to hurt him. I was ashamed that I had never noticed it until it was too late. She wanted me out of the picture, and that's what she did. She wanted Minato, so she tried to take up and care for you three. After a while, she started to believe that she was your mother, or at least until Minato started to reminisce about me. She got angry and started to yell at him. She threatened to leave and take you guys with you. Minato couldn't handle that, so he gave in. By then, she no longer saw you as her child, but mine."

Naruto was so engrossed with all that she had learned that he still needed to know more. "What happened? I may remember everything, but that doesn't mean I understood it."

Kushina smiled at Naruto, but it had a resolute expression on her face. "I can't. You will learn when the time is right, and besides, I promised Kyuu I wouldn't." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, which Kushina thought was cute. Naruto was about to say something, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Now, it's Obito's turn."

Naruto gave in agreement. He could sense Sasuke's restlessness, and he wanted to calm him down soon. He was used to Sasuke always being calm, and even though to most people he still seemed calm, Naruto could sense that he was anxious. There was a light shaking and his eyes were extremely focused, ready for anything. He was tense, and it seemed that a light touch would make him jump.

"Well, I died when I was thirteen." Obito kept his face contemplative as he thought back. Sasuke had only stiffened further, so Naruto grabbed his hand. Sasuke stiffened a little more, but then relaxed a little bit when he recognized the touch. Naruto's tails were splayed out between and around them, so this small gesture was hidden, but comforting.

"I was friends with Kakashi and a girl named Rin." Both Naruto and Sasuke were startled.

"You knew Kakashi?" Naruto asked. Obito nodded.

"And your father, Minato Namikaze." Naruto was speechless. "He was our mentor. He protected us and taught us a lot. I died a year after Sasuke was born. My auntie, and closest thing of a mother, had gotten pregnant. I was happy, mostly because I would look forward to being there for you with Itachi. He was like a brother, and when you were born, so were you. I spent as much time with both of you as I could. You two made me feel wanted since I was the black sheep of the family."

"How did you die?" Sasuke was becoming impatient. "Why did you leave us?" Obito looked at Sasuke with a silly grin.

"What? It's not like you remembered me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"I do remember you." Obito was caught off guard. "I was more into the supernatural when I was younger, so I always saw you around. I remember how you and Itachi always poked fun at each other and how you both took care of me when mother and father were away. Even after you died, you were still there, but then you started to disappear. They took me to a psychologist, and after a while, you disappeared. Why?"

"Oh." Obito had a thoughtful look on his face before he decided to speak. "I didn't think you would remember seeing me. As for my death, we were waiting for Minato to arrive at a cave with us. We were going to look through it and identify rocks, animals, etc. I, being the idiot of the three, wanted to go in without him. I was always made fun off as being the scaredy cat, so I wanted to prove Kakashi wrong and to show Rin how good I was, since I had a crush on her. She insisted she go first, and I let her. After a minute or two, we heard her scream, so we ran in. There were some drunken men hiding in there and they had Rin. They had knives and they tried to fondle her. I lost it, so I attacked; Kakashi was my back up. We were able to get Rin free, but the fighting had made the cave unstable. Before they got away, they had slashed one of Kakashi's eyes. Rin knew first aid, so she tried to stop the bleeding, but as she was doing this, a boulder was about to crush them. I moved without thinking and pushed them out the way. Half of me was crushed, but I was still alive. I tried to tell Kakashi and Rin to leave, but they wouldn't. Luckily none of the boulders had hit them."

* * *

'_Dad, what happened? Why are you crying?' A young Kyuubi and Naruko were with his father as cried._

'_I lost another precious person, first your mother, and now Obito.' Minato couldn't hold in his tears and hugged a baby Naruto close. 'You're the last thing of your mother I have left.'_

_Baby Naruto had looked sullenly at his father and caressed his cheek. 'Ish 'kay dada.'_

_Minato looked surprisingly at his son. That was the first time he had ever spoken, and it wasn't one word either. Minato smiled warmly at his son while Naruko and Kyuubi started to cuddle around him and Naruto._

'_Your mother would be proud of you.' Baby Naruto tilted his head in confusion._

'_Mama no heya?' Minato shook his head_.

'_Not that mother, but your real mama, the one that I still love.' Minato kissed Naruto's forehead before stomping footsteps came towards them and Minato was slapped. Naruto started crying. Naruko and Kyuubi jumped up and glared at Kaname._

'_What?! Am I not good enough?!' She yelled. Minato looked at her accusingly before handing the crying Naruto to Naruko._

'_I'll be back. Take care of Naruto.' Naruko nodded and held Naruto close trying to calm him down. He turned to Kaname and tried to take her arm and lead her away, but she slapped him away._

'_Don't touch me!' Minato narrowed his eyes and leaned in to tell Kaname something, but Naruto couldn't hear it. He was falling asleep since Naruko had quieted him down. As he was drifting off into sleep, he saw Minato and Kaname's retreating backs._

* * *

"When the ambulance finally came, I was fading." Naruto returned back into reality. "They tried to save me, but they couldn't. When I was in the ambulance, I heard that Kakashi's eye was lost, so I told one of them to give my eye to him. I had spent most of my life depending n others, so I just wanted to be of some use for once."

Naruto's eyes lowered. He knew that feeling, and that was why he had endured so much from Orochimaru and survived.

"I didn't want to leave you, so I stayed and watched over you. I knew that you could see me, but I didn't think that you would remember. The reason for which I disappeared is because you were getting older. The younger you are, the more in tune with spirits you are."

* * *

'_Who aw you?' Baby Naruto looked up at the red headed woman in his room. She crouched down and smile at baby Naruto._

'_I'm a friend.' She then put a finger to her lips. 'But you have to keep this a secret. Okay?' _

_Baby Naruto nodded his head and smiled. 'Kay.'_

Naruto was starting to get confused. He thought that he hadn't seen Kushina before, but now he doubted himself.

_As he waited for Minato to come back with Kaname, Naruto laid awake and silent in the sleeping Naruko's arms. Kyuubi was sitting on the floor with his head on the seat for some comfort._

'_Are you okay?' Naruto looked up and looked at the red headed woman. He nodded his head._

'_Mama ish mah.' A look of hurt flashed through the woman's eyes, but it quickly disappeared._

'_It's okay. I'll always be here to take care of you.' Naruto smiled at her._

'_Tanksh!' He tried to hug her, but he couldn't, so the woman leaned down and kissed him on the forehead._

'_See ya later.'_

* * *

Naruto was feeling light headed and dizzy.

_

* * *

_

Naruto was in a field with a Sakura tree in the distance. They were having a small picnic. Minato was playing with Naruko and Kyuubi, and Kaname was supposed to be taking care of Naruto, but she had left when no one was looking. Naruto was sitting in the grass playing with a flower since he still wasn't able to walk; and, he could barely crawl either.

'_Naruto…' A beautiful female voice called out gently. Naruto looked up and saw the red headed woman standing under the Sakura tree. She squatted down and out stretched her arms toward him. 'Come here my little Naru.'_

_Naruto smiled at her, but didn't say anything. He was going to try and crawl, but decided that running would be faster. He had seen people do it before, but he had yet to stand, so he tried. He heaved up and forward, catching himself with his hands. Now that he was steady enough, he pulled back and stood with his head high and back straight. He was happy that he could finally stand._

'_Naruto…' Naruto turned toward the woman again. 'That's it sweetie, now come here.' She motioned toward herself and smiled encouragingly at Naruto._

_Naruto wanted to be over there with the woman, so he steadied himself some more, and after a stumble or two, he was finally able to walk. He turned back at the woman, and she was smiling proudly at Naruto, then waved toward herself, telling him to come. Naruto turned, then slowly started to run toward the Sakura tree were the woman was. Luckily the blue sandals his dad bought weren't slippery, for the grass still had some dew, but that didn't stop him from falling. The woman was ready for him to start crying, but he never did. Instead, he just got back up and started running again. Soon he was under the Sakura tree and in the woman's arms. He felt warm and safe, totally unlike how he usually felt when Kaname held him. The woman lifted him up and started to spin him around and twirl with her._

'_You did it! You can walk now! How strong you are!' She praised him and he started to giggle. She lightly put him down and he looked straight into her eyes._

'_Wash yo name?' After all the time he had known the red headed woman, he had never known her name. She crouched down in front of him and answered his simple question._

'_My name is Kushina.'_

'_Koo-chi-nya?' Naruto was trying his best to pronounce it, and it was really close. She smiled and nodded, but Naruto wanted to know one more thing. 'Can I call you mommy?'_

_Kushina looked shocked for a moment before nodding in happiness. 'Yes, yes you can.'_

_Just then, Minato, Kyuubi, and Naruko came over to where he was sitting. He looked at them, then turned back to Kushina, only to see that she had disappeared._

'_How'd you get over here Naruto?' Asked Naruko as she looked at Naruto's grass stained pants._

_Naruto didn't feel like answering, so he just stood up, which shocked everyone, and yelled out, 'Kushina is my mommy!'_

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke had been trying to get Naruto's attention for a while now, and he was starting to panic. He shook Naruto's shoulders, and Naruto finally came around.

"Kushina is my mommy!" Naruto had then fainted.


	32. Telekenisis?

'_How'd you get over here Naruto?' Asked Naruko as she looked at Naruto's grass stained pants._

_Naruto didn't feel like answering, so he just stood up, which shocked everyone, and yelled out, 'Kushina is my mommy!'_

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke had been trying to get Naruto's attention for a while now, and he was starting to panic. He shook Naruto's shoulders, and Naruto finally came around.

"Kushina is my mommy!" Naruto had then fainted.

Sasuke had instantly turned and lifted Naruto in his arms, rocking him back and forth. "It's okay Naruto. It's okay. Just be okay." Sasuke was scared.

"Oh my god," said Kushina as she sat there surprised. Sasuke looked at her with a look that asked her, 'What?'

"I think he's remembering me, or is unlocking me from his memories." Sasuke's face scrunched up in confusion, both eyebrows knitted together, and eyes full of worry.

"That doesn't explain why he fainted!" Sasuke was worried, and couldn't help but to be a little hysterical. Kushina came over to him and petted Naruto's hair. Obito stayed close to Sasuke, and decided to answer for the red head.

"It's memory shock and overload." Sasuke looked at him with confusion, so Obito decided to explain. "He's receiving memories very quickly about Kushina, so even if he did remember everything but kept it locked away, now all of it is coming forward and becoming clear to him. His mind is in a blank state, so he needs to take it all in slower, so probably dreaming will take it at a slower pace for him."

Sasuke nodded and turned back to Naruto's sleeping form. "When do you think he's going to wake up?"

Obito shook his head. "I don't know. It could be a couple of minutes, or it could be a couple of hours. You could never really tell with these types of things."

**

* * *

**

Sakura's Room

"Damn it!" Cursed Kyuubi.

Naruko looked up and over to Kyuubi. "I know.'

Sakura sat between them confused. "What is it?"

Kyuubi looked over at her confused. "Don't you feel it with Sasuke?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Sasuke is always moody and emotional, and now that he found out that Naruto is Kitsune, I really only feel stronger emotions from him. So no, I can't tell."

Kyuubi smiled at her, but Naruko made the comment. "Funny how our family always has a thing for the emo guys, huh?" Sakura giggled and Kyuubi gave a playful glare.

"Alright, now answer my question." Kyuubi and Naruko both looked at Sakura, and Kyuubi decided to answer her.

"Naruto fainted." Sakura looked at him kind of disbelievingly.

"Why?" Kyuubi looked to Naruko, but she made a face that told him that he had to answer it.

"Naruto met his mother, and it seems he started to remember her, and he fainted because of memory shock." Sakura made a small 'oh.'

"Don't you want to go check on him?"

Kyuubi shook his head. "We can't."

"Why not?" Sakura asked. "You can leave me alone for a little, I'll be okay. Besides, what can I possibly do to get hurt in this room if Kankuro and Temari went through every final destination scenario that they could think of while we put up my room and prepared it for lock down?"

Naruko laughed amusedly. "Yeah, well, as true as that is, we are bound to you until you lose the ears and tails. The only way we can see Naruto or anyone else now is if you're right there with him. So for now, yeah, we're stuck."

Sakura pouted. "Well, I don't think that's fair."

Kyuubi just pet her head. The time was getting closer, so he was becoming more tangible to her. She leaned into his touch and started purring like a little kitten. "I know, but life isn't fair."

"Yeah," whispered Naruko. She started looking at her hands, and noticed that they were becoming more tangible. She was starting to get a little startled, but started to get scared when she heard Sakura panting.

"Naruko! Kyuubi!" Sakura whined. "I'm hot!" Kyuubi immediately shot up and away from Sakura.

"Shit!" He cursed. Sakura had flopped down on her bed when Kyuubi shot away.

Naruko went over to Sakura and held her face in her hands. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. Naruko tried to calm her down, but it was mostly in vein. Sakura had opened her eyes a little so see what Naruko was doing, and Naruko was scared and exasperated when she saw Sakura's emerald green eyes clouded over with lust creating a dark forest green color. "Shit!" She quietly cursed. "Shit, shit, shit!" Naruko quickly turned toward Kyuubi. "Kyuu!" He looked straight at her. "Get her a towel and go start up a cold bath!" Kyuubi nodded and went to the secret hatch in the floor toward the secret bathroom.

Naruko turned back to Sakura, who was sweating and panting like crazy, and started to rid her of her clothes. This was going to be hard getting her into the water since she was part cat. Kyuubi had put up a small audio barrier around the bath tub so as to not scare Sakura. Sakura was fighting her instincts as much as she could. For her, the safest place to be was the water.

As Naruko was undressing Sakura, Sakura was going limp, letting her undress her quickly, but as soon as the last garment was off, Sakura curled herself in a ball. She was shaking from the urge to stop the heat and touch herself, but she refused to let it win. Naruko then bent over and picked Sakura up and made her way to the bathroom. As she was making her way down the stairs, she met Kyuubi going up for a change of clothes for Sakura.

"How cold you get it?" Naruko asked.

"Should be cold enough, but you can still make it colder." Naruko nodded and made her way to the bathroom.

Kyuubi went up the steps and disappeared out into the room. Naruko made sure that she kept Sakura's eyes away from where she was going so as to make this less trouble. She neared the bathtub, and gently yet quickly placed Sakura into the bathtub. Sakura shrieked and tried to escape, but Naruko kept a strong and firm grip on her. She was not getting out of the bathtub, and even though she tried to fight it, she soon gave in.

Sakura stayed perfectly still in the chilly water, but soon felt her heat die down. It was still there, but now it was more bearable and just felt more like a nagging feeling. Even though she didn't like being wet in this form, she rather liked the water, especially right now.

"Do you feel better now?" Asked Naruko. Sakura turned her head a little and saw that Naruko was leaning against the tub, her head on her crossed arms.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah." She heard soft foot steps coming toward the bathroom. Kyuubi came in with some clean clothes and a large towel.

"Let's just hope Naruto and Sasuke are going to be okay."

**

* * *

**

Neji's Room

"Hey, Hanabi!" Neji called out. Neji was currently perched a top a pole that was installed when they first moved in.

"Yeah?!" Hanabi answered back. Neji jumped and dove down to talk to Hanabi more calmly.

"If all of us- Sakura, Gaara, and I- already could see our spirits, then why is it that we couldn't see each others'?" Hanabi looked at Neji weirdly before giggling. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Technically, we turn tangible while you're in heat, and once again become spirits. But if you're talking about the time afterward where we just follow you guys around, well that's because in order for you guys to see us, the other two, Naruto and Sasuke, have to be able to see theirs as well."

Neji nodded, ad then he noticed that Hanabi was becoming more solid. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He soon felt heat rise up into his face and then transfer throughout his body.

"Shit!" He cursed, and ran straight toward the bathroom. Hanabi was left puzzled, and as she scratched her head, she realized what he was upset about. She examined her hand and saw that it was now almost completely materialized.

"Uh-oh…"

…

"Hanabi!" She heard Neji yell out. She quickly snapped out of her stupor and ran toward the bathroom. Neji was already in the shower, but he still had a pink flush about him, and his large erection was standing tall and to attention. "Make the water colder!" He pleaded. Hanabi went over and felt the water. It was pretty chilly, but not that cold.

"Is this as clod as the shower gets?" Neji nodded his head. Both his wings were wet, but he kept them both as far behind him as he could. If his wings were to stay around him, then not only would he remain mostly dry, but he would also become even hotter than he is now.

Hanabi quickly touched the shower head, and the water became twice as cold. Neji jumped at the sudden blast of cold water, but thankfully his erection had fallen limp… for now anyway.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Said Hanabi to herself.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's Room

"Hey dude!" Gaara looked up to Shukaku, but did not answer. "Heads up, it's gonna start in… now." Gaara's eyes lit up with dread as he felt the hot sensation overtake him. Even though it would be best for him to get into some cold water, he refused to get up, so instead, he used his tail to hide himself. He was the type of person who would not let something like this overpower him.

"Are you really gonna just sit there and try to overpower the urge?" Gaara just glared at Shukaku. "Heh, I bet you're gonna either give in and get in the tub soon, or I'ma find you pumpin' and have to take you to the tub." Gaara's glare intensified, but Shukaku just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom.

The sound of water running was soon heard throughout the room, and the heat just grew in intensity.

"_I, did it for love.  
I, did it for love.  
I, did it for love.  
I, did it for love."_

Shukaku's singing echoed throughout the bathroom and into the bedroom where Gaara was battling his instincts the best he could.

"_I saw your ways,  
I saw your game,  
But didn't say you got me."_

Gaara needed to find a way to distract himself, so he started to listen to the song Shukaku was singing.

"_You touched the deepest part of me,  
you got my heart, it's jumping.  
I told you all of my secrets,  
didn't see betrayal.  
1 month, 2 months and now it's over,  
didn't think we failed."_

Gaara was surprised and pleased with how Shukaku sang. It was like a girls voice, but still recognizable as a guy's voice. What also struck Gaara were the lyrics of the song.

"_Loving you is causing me to change.  
And it hurts so bad,  
it don't feel the same."_

Gaara could slightly match himself with those words, for that's how he felt when he first found out how much his father despised him.

"_And all my friends are asking me  
what did I do?  
I did and hurt myself,  
over loving you."_

Now he wondered who Shukaku was singing about, and why he had given himself away.

"_I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love."_

Gaara had heard enough, so he quickly got up and went into the bathroom, but stopped at the doorway as he listened to the next verse, for Shukaku's voice has changed into a deeper tone.

"**I know that I did you wrong.**  
Please forgive me baby girl I'm sorry  
_You know that you did me wrong._  
Why you crying?  
Baby girl I'm sorry.  
**I know that I did you wrong.**  
Heaven knows I didn't mean to hurt nobody  
_You know that you did me wrong._  
Let me take this time to say I'm sorry."

Shukaku then turned and looked at Gaara. No words were exchanged, but both could read each other's eyes. Gaara stripped down and entered the tub of cold water, and Shukaku continued singing.

"_Loving you is causing me to change.  
And it hurts so bad,  
It don't feel the same.  
And all my friends are asking me,  
What did I do?  
I gone and hurt myself,  
Over loving you._

_Oh, I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love._

**I know that I did you wrong.**  
Please forgive me baby girl I'm sorry  
_You know that you did me wrong._  
Why you crying?  
Baby girl I'm sorry.  
**I know that I did you wrong.**  
Heaven knows I didn't mean to hurt nobody  
_You know that you did me wrong._  
Let me take this time to say I'm sorry

_Loving you is causing me to change.  
And it hurts so bad,  
It don't feel the same.  
And all my friends are asking me,  
What did I do?  
I gone and hurt myself,  
Over loving you._

_Oh, I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love._

I had some intentions baby.  
But none were hurting you.  
I..wanna make it up to you.  
_Did you see it in my heart?  
I can't trust it anymore._

I…wanna make it up to you.  
I…wanna make it up to you.  
_Did you see it in my heart?  
I can't trust it anymore!_

_I---did it, did it, did it for love._

_Did it, did it, did it for love."_

Both Gaara and Shukaku just sat there in silence after that. Gaara with his own small smile splayed upon his lips.

**

* * *

**

Kitchen with Kakashi, Iruka, Temari, and Kankuro

"Hey guys?" Temari called out. Everyone looked up and over to her. Kankuro, who was working on a program for later, and Kakashi and Iruka who were sitting in a corner talking, all looked to Temari expectantly. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kankuro asked. There was a silence among the room that was lowly accompanied by a voice.

"It sounds like singing," commented Kakashi. Iruka nodded in agreement.

"I know this song." Everyone looked at Kankuro.

"You do?" Asked Temari, slight skepticism in her voice.

"Well, we know this song," Kankuro corrected. "Remember the night before we ran away?" Temari nodded. "Well, the radio was on, and this song was playing. At first I didn't know what it was, but a month later, I heard it again. This time, I decided to check out what it was, and I found out it was called 'I did it for Love' by this singer called BoA, but I only found that out this year. It turns out that even though I kept hearing it every time it was Gaara's birthday, or when something happened and he got in trouble, it had never come out before. I even downloaded it." Kankuro then started looking through his laptop, and the air was filled with silence.

"_I, did it for love.  
I, did it for love.  
I, did it for love.  
I, did it for love."_

"_I saw your ways,  
I saw your game,  
But didn't say you got me."_

"_You touched the deepest part of me,  
You got my heart, it's jumping.  
I told you all of my secrets,  
Didn't see betrayal.  
1 month, 2 months and now it's over,  
Didn't think we failed."_

"_Loving you is causing me to change.  
And it hurts so bad,  
It don't feel the same."_

_And all my friends are asking me  
What did I do?  
I did and hurt myself,  
Over loving you_

_I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love.  
I---did it, did it, did it for love."_

And Kankuro cut it off right there. They listened to the singing, and it had stopped, but after a moment or two more, it started up again. The sound was almost identical, except for the instruments, beats, etc.

"Who do you think could be singing it?" Asked Temari.

"No one is singing it." All looked to Iruka.

"That doesn't make sense," said Kakashi.

Iruka just played him off. "Sasuke doesn't look like he'll sing that kind of song to Naruto, Naruto doesn't sound like that when he sings, Sakura sounds like a screeching cat right now, Neji doesn't like those types of songs, and Gaara's voice is too deep, especially now, to be able to sing that song. So my only explanation is that probably Gaara's guardian angel is singing it."

"Why do you say guardian angel?" Asked Temari.

"I've heard the song as well, but it is strongest and loudest whenever Gaara is hurt or if something bad is going to happen. When we saved Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and Sakura, I heard it on the radio while we were driving away, and I know it was a spirit because I had removed the radio from that car months before."

Temari nodded. "I see." Then she looked over to Kankuro. "What's the current status on everyone?"

Kankuro clicked on his laptop, going to the main window on the conditions of everyone. "Pheromones are high, they have most likely started."

**

* * *

**

Naruto and Sasuke

"You can leave him; I'll take care of him. Go take a bath." Sasuke was about to protest, but the look in Kushina's eyes made him think otherwise.

"Fine." He answered. He looked around, but remembered that he was locked in. "I can't. We're on lock down, remember?"

Kushina looked at him strangely, and then remembered that Sasuke didn't know about the secret hatch. "Follow Obito."

Sasuke looked to Obito, and he got up. Obito went toward the center of the room and lifted up the boards, revealing a secret path way. "This way!" He pronounced. Sasuke was slightly shocked to see that there was a secret bathroom, but considering everything else around here, he wasn't that surprised. He followed Obito down the steps and into a medium sized bathroom. In the bathroom, it had a shower and tub mix, and all the tiles were white, but there were some times in a row that were black. Everything was clean and looked almost brand new.

"Cool isn't it?" Asked Obito. Sasuke looked at him, and saw that he was walking around the bathroom. Sasuke nodded. "Kushina showed me this place around the first time you were here. You have one in your room too, but Naruto decorated that one when he decorated your room." Sasuke kept his yes on Obito while he opened a small closet and took out a towel and clean boxers.

"I thought you were a spirit?" Obito looked straight at Sasuke questioningly. "I mean, aren't spirits supposed to be intangible?" Obito looked at his hands.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, well it turns out the closer you are to heat, the more tangible I get." Sasuke nodded and went to the bathtub to get the bath ready. The tub was surprisingly big and could easily fit two or three people.

He turned on the water, but had a strong urge for a bubble bath, so he went over to the closet where Obito got the towel and looked for some bubble bath solution.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Asked Obito. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Obito before going back to looking.

"Bubble bath." Obito looked a little surprised at this, but brushed it off. After a little searching, Sasuke had finally found it in the back. He took it out and poured some in the hot bath before stripping and getting in. He decided to at least wash his face before relaxing, so he got the soap and started to clean his face while still leaving a small trickle of water to rinse off his face. The water felt weird on his tail, but he paid no mind to it. He kept his eyes closed the entire time, and when he was rinsing off, he felt someone go into the water with him. When he turned around, he was tackled into a hug by one happy Kitsune.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke felt a little weird since both Obito and Kushina were sitting in the room with them, but then again, since weren't they always with them? So he relaxed and petted Naruto's head.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto then leaned back and looked at Sasuke with his huge blue eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, I had a really weird dream." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What about?" Naruto detached himself from Sasuke and put both hands in front of him.

"I don't remember everything, but I remember me working at a hospital or clinic, a fat lady was pregnant and she was in pain, so we gave her liposuction. Afterward, she thanked us and we talked, then this girl popped up out of no where. She had red hair and some of the prettiest green and blue eyes I have ever seen. Then I was at home with her, and I showed her to my little sisters, I don't know where they came from, and said that she was going to be our new sister. They started dancing and I was looking at them like, 'aw.' And then she came up to me and I looked into her eyes, and I woke up remembering her eyes."

At listening to Naruto's dream, Sasuke had found an excuse to pout, and he did. He also looked adorable, and Kushina had to try very hard to keep from squealing like a fangirl.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. Naruto the crossed his arms and started to pout as well. Both Kushina and Obito had to stop from squealing and hugging them. "If you don't tell me, then I won't be able to help."

Sasuke pouted some more. "You said her eyes were the prettiest eyes you've ever seen."

Naruto pouted more too. "I said they were the prettiest blue and green eyes."

"So? You used to say I had the prettiest eyes."

"I still think you do."

They both kept pouting glares locked on each other, both their ears twitching. A moment passed and they both kept still. The tension in the room kept mounting, and both spirits couldn't help but to be still.

…

…

…

_Splash_

Naruto tackled Sasuke in the tub, landing them both underwater. Both of the spirits relaxed at them seeing that they were just playing. Naruto seemed to have the upper hand, but Sasuke grabbed onto his fore arms and soon sat up and pushed Naruto in. Naruto didn't give up as he mushed(push your hand into someone's face, kind of like a face palm, except sideways) Sasuke. Sasuke had to release his hold of one of the arms to defend against Naruto, but that let Naruto sit up and try to push Sasuke back in. Sasuke didn't let up as he muscled his way to try and over power Naruto, but Naruto got an idea and used his leg to pull Sasuke forward. Even though Naruto thought he was getting the upper hand, Sasuke found an opening.

"Gotcha!" Called out Naruto as Sasuke came forward.

Both Naruto and Sasuke splashed into the bubbly water, but as soon as they were under, Sasuke grabbed both sides of Naruto's face and placed his lips on Naruto's. Naruto was surprised at first, but he quickly gave in and closed his eyes and held onto Sasuke as well. Sasuke's lip softly massaged Naruto's, and Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke in turn, wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso and pulled him close and both their erections brushed against each other. Both let out a moan, but they inhaled some water as well.

"Hah!" Both sat up and out of the water to catch their breath for more than one reason. Both were coughing, expelling any and all water from their systems.

"Don't make-out underwater!" Scolded Kushina.

"Yeah! I almost got wet when you splashed up!" Obito whined. Kushina, in turn, slapped him upside his head. "Ow! I was joking!" He complained. Kushina just shook her head.

Naruto smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head. "At least we aren't stupid enough to do that in a pool."

Kushina moved her stare to Naruto, and the intensity of it scared him. He squeaked and hid behind Sasuke, under the bubbles. Sasuke looked behind him at Naruto, and finally noticed one tiny that he had forgotten about.

They were both naked.

Sasuke turned a bright shade of pink and also hid under the bubbles when he heard a snicker from Obito. He then went to the other side of the tub away from Naruto. Naruto let his gaze follow Sasuke as he curled up in a ball in the water. Naruto went toward him, but as he got close, Sasuke ducked his head underwater. Naruto was a little confused, so he curled up and ducked his head underwater as well.

'_What's wrong Sasuke?' _

Sasuke moved his head back a little in surprise. _'Did I just hear that?' _

Naruto was a little shocked as well, but nodded anyway. _'Yup!' _

Sasuke looked at him weirdly. _'How you do that?'_

Naruto shrugged. _'I guess it's a heat thing.'_

'_Guess so,'_ agreed Sasuke.

Naruto then looked at him again, seriously and with worry. _'Now, what's wrong?'_

'_Nothing. I wonder if he believed that. Wait! I can't think. Why? Cause he can hear me. I think I sound like an idiot right now.'_

'_Yeah, you do.'_

'_I knew it, wait, how long can you hold your breath?'_

'_Five minutes, you?'_

'_Six, but that's because of the crazy gym teacher when we had swimming. You know, Gai?'_

Naruto shivered slightly. _'Yeah, creepy.'_

'_So how come you can hold your breath for so long?'_

Naruto's eyes down casted. _'I don't want to tell him.'_

'_Tell me and I'll tell you why I'm over here.'_

Naruto pouted, but gave in. _'In one of my old schools, I would always get bullied. One year when I had gym, we were on swimming, and the punks that picked on me used that as an opportunity. They come out and dunk me underwater, at first a little, and then more. I swear that they want to kill me, so once, they kept me under for a long time, so to scare them, I thrashed for three minutes, and then went limp. They held me there for an extra minute before getting up and leaving. Once I was at my limit, I resurfaced and ran home. The next day, we transferred.'_

Sasuke was about to go over and hug him, but stopped himself. _'What am I doing? We're naked! Oh God! Oh God!'_

Naruto looked at him funny. _'Is that why you're over here?'_

'_Shit!'_ Sasuke cursed. _'Forgot we're thinking.'_

Naruto smiled. _'You're not as cool and calm as everyone thinks you are.'_

'_Hey!'_ Whined Sasuke.

'_Anyway, it's not like it's a shower or anything. It's a nice hot bath, like the hot springs, so just stop thinking about it and relax. 'Kay?' _Naruto waded over closer to Sasuke and rubbed his hand to his cheek. _'Now sit up before we lose air.'_

'_Okay.'_ Both then sat up and gulped in some air. "That was rather interesting," said Sasuke.

"What was?" Both Naruto and Sasuke jerked back once they saw that Obito's face was really close. "Aw, did I scare you two?" He looked at both of them, Sasuke's ears were flat pulled back, and Naruto's was lopsided, one up one down. "Now what was so interesting?"

Both Naruto's ears popped up at attention. "We can read each other's minds!" Obito raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Naruto nodded, and Sasuke looked away. "Tell me what he's thinking now!"

'_Tell him and I'll make sure that your ramen disappears and is replaced with spinach soup.'_ Naruto's ears fell down.

"I can't." 'I wasn't going to tell him anyway, you didn't have to threaten me. Besides, can't he read it on his own?'

"Stop harassing them Obito. You can already read Sasuke's mind, so why ask him? And Sasuke, don't threaten Naruto." Kushina scolded.

"Hah! I knew it!" Cheered Naruto with both hands in the air. Kushina just nodded to him with a smile, and Obito just pouted.

"Alright, but can I ask you something?" Obito asked Kushina. Kushina just nodded, signal him to o ahead. "Why is it that those two still haven't started to go in heat, even though everyone is?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked toward Obito. 'That's probably why I felt like a shock went through me when I woke up.'

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and furrowed his eyebrows. 'You didn't tell me that.'

Naruto shrugged. 'I didn't think it was anything.'

"I don't know exactly why, but I think that it's because Sasuke already marked Naruto as his, or that because since they have feelings for each other, their heat will come later and be shorter." Obito nodded.

"Maybe." Naruto didn't pay much mind to it, and neither did Sasuke. Sasuke decided to go back to the slightly reclined side of the tub and leaned back, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the warm water. Naruto followed him and used Sasuke as his chair and leaned his head on his chest, also closing his eyes.

Sasuke opened one eye and looked down toward Naruto. _'What are you doing?'_

Naruto didn't move, he just relaxed further. _'Trying to relax.'_

'_Am I supposed to be your bed?'_

Naruto smiled a small smile. _'No, you're my chair and your chest is my pillow.'_

Sasuke moved his head to the side and let in fall. "Hn." _'Just as long as it's you and not anyone else.'_

Naruto opened his eyes a little and looked up at Sasuke. _'What about Sakura?'_

Sasuke tilted his head to the side to think. _'Well, she is technically my sister, but I won't let her fall asleep on top of me. She can lean on me and maybe sit on me to get the other girls at school angry, but that will only be once, and when she gets up, I'll just pull you down in her place.'_

Naruto placed a mini glare and pout on his face. _'Don't do that! It'll be embarrassing!'_

Sasuke smirked. _'So? You look cute when you blush.'_

Naruto felt his face heat up in a blush and quickly turned away from Sasuke with a pout and his arms crossed. _'Damn.'_

'_Plus,'_ Naruto perked up his ears to hear the rest of what Sasuke had to say, _'I want to show everyone that you're mine, and so that the girls that still had hope can leave me alone.'_

Naruto huffed and sighed. _'Damn you and your resourcefulness.'_

Sasuke smirked. _'Well thank you, but how about we get out now.'_

Naruto nodded. _'Yeah, I'm getting wrinkly.'_

Without another thought, both Naruto and Sasuke got up and out the tub without a glance toward the other. Sasuke wrapped his towel around his waist, but his tail didn't let it fall completely, so he put one end over and the other under. Kushina actually came over to Naruto with a towel and wrapped it around him like he was a little kid. The towel was very large, so it stopped an inch or two above his knees, but still showed off a great amount of his legs; especially in the back where his tails couldn't stop moving.

"Come now,' said Kushina. "Time to get dressed and dry."

"Okay," said Naruto, and followed her out of the bathroom into the room, Sasuke right behind them. Obito was behind them, but he fell on the slippery floor.

"Damn it!"

Kushina looked back toward the bathroom, but didn't go in. "What's wrong?"

"I dropped the boxers and they're both really wet!"

Kushina sighed. "Then get some more!"

"There are no more!"

* * *

**Yeah....I'll see when's the next time I can post for this story.**


	33. OMG! WE'RE OUT!

**Just so you don't get confused, theres a five day time skip, since I got lazy. And let's you wonder. :D Me no care if you hate meh!**

* * *

"_Damn it!"_

_Kushina looked back toward the bathroom, but didn't go in. "What's wrong?"_

"_I dropped the boxers and they're both really wet!"_

_Kushina sighed. "Then get some more!"_

"_There are no more!"_

* * *

"Everything's unlocking," Kankuro said in shock.

Temari ran over to Kankuro and looked over his shoulder to his laptop. "Really?" Kankuro nodded. "How many days has it been?"

"Five," Kankuro responded. "So it's..."

"Naruto's birthday," finished Iruka. "I thought that it would have been longer because of his birthday."

"I did too," said Kankuro, "But it seems like all of the hormonal levels have stabilized."

"I wonder if they had-" Iruka hit Kakashi in the head before he could even finish it.

"Don't even stink about it!" Kakashi rubbed his head and looked questioningly at Iruka.

"Stink?" For that, Iruka just hit him again.

Temari just shook her head and looked back at Kankuro's laptop. "How long until the lockdown is over completely?"

"Five-minutes, at the most." Kankuro kept typing various numerical sequences, looking for something. "I don't get why though." He then looked at Temari. "You got any idea?"

"I think that it was so short because of the unexpected time loop, and besides, we still don't know much of the types of experiments that that snake dude did on them, so it might be a side effect. In addition, if I heard right and that Sasuke and Naruto had known each other before, then it could also have to do with when they were little. Maybe their marks or their birthdates."

"That's a good hypothesis, but we're going to need to get them to Lady Tsunade in order to see if she can figure it out." Temari nodded in agreement.

All the doors started unlatching and opening. Iruka decided to get up and to see if everyone was okay, but it seems like everyone was coming out before. Although, the thing that seems to startle Iruka is that there are two people coming out of everyone's room. First came out Neji with a girl behind him, also with a set of wings, except hers were brown, while his where a softer white then before, and they both had the same mark on their foreheads. Next came out Gaara and a man with shaggy dirty brown hair. Both had raccoon tails, but instead of the regular stripes that Gaara always had, now it is covered with a type of purple swirls. Both their eyes had the black ring about them and a kanji symbol on their foreheads, except while Gaara's said Love, his said life. Then came Naruto and Sasuke, but Iruka didn't see the other people, all he saw is what they had on.

"**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS ONLY WEARING TOWELS?**" Iruka yelled. Naruto flinched at his voice and hid behind Sasuke, who really didn't react to him.

"Sorry! My fault," Obito answered from behind them. Iruka then looked at the two people behind Naruto and Sasuke. The guy had short raven colored hair like Sasuke's, one eye the same weird red color as Sasuke, and had the same wolf tails and ears sticking out of his body. The girl had long fiery red hair, red cat eyes like Naruto, and three fox tails like Naruto.

Obito decided to continue before Iruka started yelling again. "They went to take a bath, and after they got out, I went to get them the two pair of boxers that was left, but I fell and they got wet."

"Couldn't they have dried off?"

Kushina decided to come in and answer for the embarrassed Obito. "The idiot here tried to use fire to dry them off, only to have them catch on fire themselves."

"They still have a closet full of clothes to wear!" Iruka argued.

"About that..." Obito started

"The fool tried to put out the fire with the clothes from the closet, only for all of them to catch on fire as well," Sasuke told while turning to glare at his Uncle. Iruka turned his head to glare at Obito as well, full throttle. Obito ended up hiding behind Kushina.

"Iruka-chan!" Kakashi popped up out of nowhere and put his head on Iruka's shoulder. "Who are you talking to?" He then opened his eye and looked straight at Obito.

"Hey Kakashi!"

…

…

…

"Kakashi?" Obito asked.

_Thump…_

Kakashi ended up fainting onto the floor. Iruka just waved it off as being something Kakashi related. "Well, who are you?"

Hanabi decided to answer first. "I'm Neji's cousin, Hanabi. I died a year after I was born."

Shukaku went next. "I'm Shukaku, Gaara's uncle. I died a little after Gaara's mother died."

Next was Obito. "I'm Obito, Sasuke's cousin. I died when I went on an exploration in a cave with Kakashi."

"And I'm Kushina, Naruto's mother." Gaara and Neji were both surprised, but didn't let it show. "I died a little after going birth to Naruto."

Iruka looked at all of them dubiously. "No seriously, who are you?"

"Come on! They'll be happy to see you two! Don't be scared!" Everyone turned their heads to where Sakura seemed to be pulling two hands, obviously a guy and a girl. "That's it!" Sakura then pulled with her true strength. Two people were pulled out, red and blonde hair flowing behind them. They stumbled, but remained standing, but as they turned around, they fell. Naruto, Kushina, Iruka, Gaara, and Neji were all on top of them.

"Naruko, Kyuubi…" Naruto whimpered. "It is true."

"I thought it was all a lie," said Iruka. "I can't believe it's true."

Kyuubi and Naruko smiled at each other before noticing two things. One, others were watching. And two, that one that was watching was not a spirit, and he and Naruto only had on towels.

"Hey, why did the scarecrow faint?" Temari got to the door, and froze as she looked at Naruko, Kyuubi, and Shukaku. She fainted as well.

Naruko and Kyuubi decided to focus on Naruto and the other boy instead. "Why do you only have on a towel?" Naruko asked.

"And why is he only wearing a towel as well?" Kyuubi questioned suspiciously.

Kushina hit him in the head. "Stop thinking negatively! I'll explain later."

"Why are you on us anyway? You see us all the time!" Kyuubi asked.

Kushina shrugged. "Seemed fun."

Naruko rolled her eyes before she started stroking Naruto's hair and looking up at Sasuke. "Who's your friend?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke answered, "Uchiha Sasuke." Kyuubi and Naruko's eyes glowed for a moment before going back to normal. Only Sasuke and Obito saw it though. "I have to go with you're Naruto's brother and sister." Naruko nodded.

"How long do you think they're going to stay like that?" Shukaku asked Hanabi.

Hanabi shrugged. "I'm guessing Gaara can't get from under Neji, and Neji probably fainted."

Shukaku started snickering. "Maybe Gaara just likes having Neji on top of him."

With that, Gaara just sent pellets of sand at him. They hit him dead on and knocked him down. Hanabi just started laughing. "You should know not to make fun of them."

Thump…

"Kankuro fainted. Didn't he?" Neji looked back and indeed saw Kankuro on the ground.

"Yeah." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Typical." They stayed laying there, all of them on top of Naruko and Kyuubi.

"Can we get up now?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi and Naruko smiled in relief. Everyone agreed to get up, each being helped up by someone. Hanabi helped up Neji, Gaara by Shukaku, Iruka by Gaara and Neji, Kushina by Obito, and Naruto by Sasuke. Naruko and Kyuubi were pulled up by Sakura. Everyone had smiles on their faces except Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke, but happiness swam throughout their eyes.

"So you're Sasuke." Sasuke looked over toward Kyuubi, and was met with red eyes filled with something that he couldn't quit read.

"Hn." Kyuubi started to chuckle at Sasuke's response.

'_Just like Itachi,_' Kyuubi thought. "Mind if I ask you and Naruto something personal?" Sasuke shrugged, signaling that he can ask. "Did you two fuck?"


	34. Clothes, wait food! Huh?

**Alright, sorry I have not uploaded, but just didn't feel like it. And now my computer is getting jacked up. Every like hour or something, the blue screen pops up. And now, I had to reinstall my software, and it deleted my Microsoft Office. Ugh. But I at least had this saved before it got deleted. I guess this is where I'll be typing from now on. Oh, and if you guys have any song suggestions for my other story (Before the Dawn), please tell me. Just make sure that it's relevant, and I will look it up. Thank you for being patient with me! :3**

* * *

_"So you're Sasuke." Sasuke looked over toward Kyuubi, and was met with red eyes filled with something that he couldn't quit read._

_"Hn." Kyuubi started to chuckle at Sasuke's response._

_'Just like Itachi,' Kyuubi thought. "Mind if I ask you and Naruto something personal?" Sasuke shrugged, signaling that he can ask. "Did you two fuck?"_

* * *

"Uh-um...uh" Naruto kept stuttering.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ngh, S-sas-suke..."_

_**End Flashback**_

"No." Kyuubi turned his head to look at Sasuke, who even though he kept up his stoic face, his blush just ruined it.

"Oh really?"

_**Flashback**_

_"Hold on Naru-to. Mmmmm...not just yet."_

_"Ha-ha..."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hn'."

"Oh just leave them alone Kyuubi!" Kushina had come over and grabbed onto Kyuubi's ear and forcibly pulled him away. "What they do is their business."

"Ow! Ow!Ow! Alright, just let go!" Kushina let go his ear and let him flop to the ground. "You can be such a mean mommy."

"Well, you should know better by now." Kushina then turned around and looked over toward Naruko. "Can you help me make sure that he doesn't harass them?"

Naruko nodded vigorously. "Okay mommy."

_**Grumble**_

All now tangible spirits blushed at the sound of their stomachs growling for the first time since their last meal before dying.

"Oops," Said Hanabi.

"Guess we really are _'Human,'_" Said Obito. "I wonder if I still like onions?"

"Let's wake-up Temari and Kankuro so we can all goeat," said Shukaku.

"Shouldn't they get dressed first?" Asked Sakura as she pointed at Naruto and Sasuke.

"She's right," said Neji.

"Sasuke can go to his room to get dressed," answered Obito.

"But what about Naruto?" Asked Naruko.

"Oh, yeah. Obito burned all his clothes," said Iruka.

"He did what?" Asked Kyuubi. Everyone just ignored him.

"Well, he can borrow some clothes," suggested Naruko.

"Who's?" Asked Hanabi, "Neji's is too big."

"What about Gaara's?" asked Kushina.

Everybody except Obito and Gaara looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bad idea," said Shukaku.

Kushina and Obito looked confused, so Iruka decided to answer their voiceless question. "Almost as territorial as Naruto."

Kushina and Obito made and "Oh.." face.

"So that leaves Sasuke," said Obito.

"I guess that'll work," said Iruka. Iruka then turned to tell them to go get dressed. "Go borrow some of..." but they where both already dressed.

"You guys talk too much," Sasuke said.

Sasuke had on a black T-shirt and black pants with a red belt and the Uchiha emblem on his back and on his chest. Naruto had on a bright blue hoodie which was a little too big, and black pants.

"By the way, Gaara and Neji are already eating. You should come and eat before your food gets cold." With that, him and Naruto both turned around and went into the kitchen, followed by a silent group. They all made sure not to step on Kakashi, Kankuro, or Temari.

On the table was some chicken, a salad, fish, onigiri, mashed poatos, and a bowl of ramen.

"How long have we been standing there?" Asked Kyuubi. Naruko shrugged.

"Are the cupcakes done yet?" Asked Naruto. Sakura's head popped up over the counters, and she shook her head, tail waiving in the air. "Then come and eat until they're done, then I'll help you frost them." Sakura nodded and went over to help pull out the rest of the table from the wall.

Both Sakura and Naruto got at the end, grabbed it, and pulled. Gaara and Neji both just lifted their plates and cups up and set them down when the table was settled.

_'What's up with this house?'_ Thought Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura then got everybody a plate and set them on the table while Sasuke woke up Kakashi, Temari and Kankuro and led them to the table (Making sure that they didn't faint again). Everyone sat down.

Gaara and Neji were sitting across from each other at the end of the table closest to the wall. Shukaku sat next to Gaara and Hanabi next to Neji. Then sat Kankuro and Temari across from each other. Then sat Sakura next Temari, Naruko beside her and Kyuubi across from her. Kushina sat next to Kyuubi followed by Naruto. Sasuke sat next to Naruko, across from Naruto. Obito sat next to Naruto, across from Kakashi, who just couldn't fathom what he was seeing. And at the head sat Iruka.

As soon as everyone was seated, everyone did their own prayer. "Itadikamasu!" They all said in unison, except Gaara and Neji since they had already started.

Everyone already started reaching over and served themselves a load of everything, except for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had his own bowl of ramen, and Sasuke had a salad and a special ramen that Naruto had prepared for him.

_Minutes earlier_

_"I made a ramen for you!" Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "Don't worry, it's homemade and it's more of tomato soup with noodles."_

_Sasuke smelled it, and had to admit that it smelled really really good. "Alright, but what kind are you having?"_

_"Chicken!" Naruto smiled cheekly._

_"And?"_

_Naruto shruuged. "That's usually all I have."_

_"No friut? Vegies? Milk? Juice?"_

_"What kind of fruit do you expect me to have when I can't swallow?"_

_Sasuke looked at the cutely pouting blonde with a triumphant smirk. "Applesauce."_

_Naruto blinked in confusion. "What's applesauce?"_

_Sasuke went into shock. "You're not serious. Are you?"_

_"No seriously, what's apple sauce?" _

_Sasuke then sighed. "Ill just make you some for dinner. If you don't like it, don't eat it."_

_Now..._

Everyone was eating in a comfortable silence, all being taught to eat quickly and talk after. Sasuke was eating his ramen slower then how he usually eats, for he liked how it tasted. _'Mmmmmm...'_ He thought

Naruto had already finished his ramen, and decided to eat the apple sauce. He looked at it curiously. It was cut up into three sections, and then he remembered Sasuke telling him why. _'One is with Cinamon, one is all natural, and on is sweetened. See which one you like.'_ He looked at all of them, and guessed that the darker one was cinnamon, and decided to try that one first. He took a sufficient amount into his spoon and slowly brought it to his mouth, letting him take in the flavor.

_'This tastes GOOD!'_ He thought, and quickly got another spoonful, but otherwise ate it slowly. Soon, he finished the cinnamon, and started on the others, which he also loved. Sasuke had looked up when he almost finished his soup and could see the look of enjoyment on Naruto's face, and smiled while finishing of his ramen. He finished his salad quickly and Naruto finished his applesauce.

Apparently, everyone finished more or less around the same time and they all started to talk. At first it was all trivial things and a lot of story repition. Everyone was having a good time, and Kakashi, Temari, and Kankuro all got over being uncomfortable and relaxed as well.

_Ding!_

Sakura and Naruto quickly got up. "Cupcakes are done!" Sakura said. Naruto went to go help her frost them. They were done quickly and brought them out for everyone. They were all clearly marked on who's is who's. All of them had their tattoos or markings on the wrappers and also their initials in icing. Even though Sasuke dislikes sweets, he loves pastrys. Contradictory, huh?

They all ate their cupcakes and kept talking.

_Bing!_

Kankuro got up and went to his laptop. He smiled as soon as he read the enail.

"What is it Kankuro?" Sakura asked.

"Ino just sent me an invitation to her Halloween party."


End file.
